Past of Chaos
by AnHell
Summary: Durante la guerra, un extraño fenómeno que causa el regreso al pasado de Naruto junto a otro shinobi desconocido, el intentara prevenir la guerra que tantas perdidas provoco, la pregunta es, ¿Ese chico lo ayudara por corazón o tiene otro motivo oculto? [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 0

CHAPTER 00: PROLOGUE (NEW BEGGINING)

Después de la muerte de Tobi, la guerra se acercaba a su fin, sin embargo todas las naciones se encontraban débiles como para hacer frente a la última amenaza para la paz, Uchiha Madara, por lo tanto entre los shinobi mas fuertes acordaron ir en un grupo para intentar eliminar esta amenaza, asi se encontraron en un pequeño cuartel en el país de la Luna, el lugar donde se creía se alojaba Madara, sin embargo sus reducidos miembros y los aliados del Uchiha mermaron sus fuerzas dejándolos débiles y heridos

-¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar sentados sin hacer nada?- cuestiono un rubio hiperactivo

-Lo que sea necesario así que contrólate - respondió un herido estratega con cabello de piña

-A falta de camaradas no tomemos acciones descaradas- intento rapear un trigueño peli-plata

-Esperemos…. Los re…fuerzos….solo noso…tros…5..no hare..mos mucho- dijo entrecortadamente un moribundo shinobi de la arena

-No hables, creo que aun estoy a tiempo de salvarte- exclamo una peli-rosa

Justo en ese momento se oyó la puerta del pequeño cuartel intentándose abrir, Naruto y Killer bee inmediatamente tomaron una postura defensiva mientras Shikamaru grito -Contraseña-, a lo que fue respondido por una voz femenina

-Nacimos de la desgracia para hacer brillar el futuro, con la sabiduría del cielo y la fuerza de la tierra, eliminaremos todo lo que traiga la destrucción-

-Naruto, Bee, al parecer algunos de nuestros camaradas logro llegar, guarden sus armas- dijo Shikamaru

-Al fin…refuerzos-logro mencionar el moribundo shinobi mientras exhalaba su último suspiro, a la para que la puerta se abría para dar paso a 2 personas

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- musito Sakura ante la impotencia de no poder haber salvado a su compañero, para luego atender a Shikamaru

-Mi nombre es Hanazono Shizuma, de la aldea de la lluvia, he venido a ayudar- menciono la recién llegada, una chica albina de cabello plata atado en una abultada cola de caballo hasta la cintura, de ojos marrones muy profundos y grandes senos

-Bueno yo no tengo razones para estar aquí ahora que te traje a salvo, así que me marcho- musito un extraño joven de apariencia débil y delgada, vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies y con el cabello largo atado en una fina cola de caballo hasta la altura de la espalda media, pero un flequillo cubría sus ojos, de no ser por su voz todos hubieran pensado que era mujer

-AH, ¿la guerra no es asunto tuyo?, no me hagas reír, esto le afecta a todos de veras- exclamo el rubio a la par que detenía al joven

-Quédate a ayudarnos por favor te lo ruego, te daré mi virginidad incluso, pero por favor ayúdanos, tu fuerza es necesaria- Menciono la albina mientras impedía el paso del joven

-Ya déjenlo, no necesitamos a alguien indispuesto a cooperar-menciono el peli-piña

-Además el se ve débil, y parece un ser vil, el no ayudara a detener a Madara- intento de rap de bee

-Ciertamente me veo débil, ciertamente soy shinobi y la guerra me ha afectado, pero es algo que les concierne a ustedes, las naciones shinobi, no a mí que nací sin pertenecer a ningún lado, pero ya que me ofrecieron dos cosas interesantes, un reto y una noche con una hermosa chica, tomare ambos, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Yoruno Sol, del país del bosque oscuro, residente del bosque durmiente - menciono el joven

-¿Yoruno? (de la noche), nunca he oído nada de eso, más vale que seas útil, tu relación con esa chica no me concierne pero no permitiré que obstruya nuestros planes- musito en tono de enfado el estratega

-No se preocupen, no tengo intenciones de formar parte de sus planes, solo tengo que traerles a Uchiha Madara ¿cierto?, me adelanto- dijo el joven saliendo a toda prisa

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con él?- cuestiono la peli-rosa a la recién llegada

-Lo conocí de camino para acá, hace tres días, estaba siendo perseguida por al menos 20 ninjas enemigos, en un instante fue como si anocheciera, y lo que vi después fue a él con la cabeza del líder en las manos y todos muertos, por un segundo pensé que me mataría también pero en cambio me dijo que me marchara, aun no sé como lo convencí de ayudarme a venir a salvo con el mensaje del kazekage- explico la albina

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?-pregunto el estratega ya recuperado mientras Shizuma le entregaba un pergamino

-¿Y bien?- dijeron Naruto, Sakura y bee al unisonó

-Tenemos ordenes de movernos, al parecer ahí un equipo más cerca de la fortaleza de Madara, partiremos de inmediato, Sakura, quédate aquí en caso de que mas heridos vengan, Naruto, Bee, Shizuma, nos vamos

-Entendido- exclamaron todos

Rumbo a la guarida de Madara iban los 4 saltando de rama en rama, Shikamaru organizaba una estrategia mientras los demás oían atentamente, en cambio Shizuma empezó a mirar los alrededores lo que molesto un poco a Shikamaru

-¿Qué tienes novata?-cuestiono en voz preocupante

-¿No les parece raro? , hace no mucho tenia perseguidores y esto era un campamento enemigo, pero no percibo ni rastro de ellos- menciono la albina

-Debió ser el equipo aliado que se encargo de ellos de veras- explico el rubio

-Nuestro equipo es fuerte, debió ser señal de su muerte- otro intento de rap

-No, Shizuma tiene razón, el equipo era de apenas unos 20 según decía el informe, pero aquí se nota que se alojaban de menos 100 personas, es extraño,- aclaraba el despreocupado shinobi

Mientras seguían con el debate de uno y otro, al llegar al final del recién encontrado campamento lograron vislumbrar una enorme montaña de cadáveres, algunos mutilados, otros destripados y otros más desmembrados, a lo lejos se podía ver una silueta negra avanzando rápido, y aun atacando a mas enemigos que intentaban detener su avance con consecuencias brutales, pareciese como si fuera un demonio descargando su ira con ellos, así Sol limpio el camino hasta llegar a la fortaleza de Madara, un lugar que parecía más un enorme reloj, no obstante el Uchiha ya estaba esperando frente a el

-Vaya, me sorprende que hayas hecho esto tu solo- exclamo el Uchiha

-Es mejor que su líder de la cara antes de mandar a un millar a morir- contesto Sol un tanto furioso

Madara inmediatamente ataco con una bola de fuego que Sol solo se limito a esquivar, mientras el lanzo varios kunais que salían de sus manos, aunque de apariencia extraña, no obstante, un enorme ejercito apareció rodeando la fortaleza, a la par que llegaba el equipo de la alianza al completo

-No retrocedan, superamos su número- exclamo un hombre de mascara roja

-Deténganlos a como dé lugar, para así seguir lidiando con Madara- Exclamo un pelirrojo

-Ya oyeron al kazekage, no vacilen- resalto un shinobi de la alianza

Mientras tanto Naruto y Bee se unian a Sol, Sakura y Shizuma se encargaban de los shinobi de Madara, Naruto hizo algunos clones de sombra, 2 de ellos se fueron lejos de la batalla, mientras bee se cubría con un aura eléctrica, Madara atacaba con combinaciones de taijutsu y katon, usando su sharingan para intentar hacer caer bajo algún genjutsu a algún atacante, pero algo le impedía ver y predecir los movimientos de los jinchurikis y de Sol, Naruto le lanzo un Rasengan que apenas esquivo mientras que bee logro propinarle un golpe con sus espadas, Madara utilizo Doton para crear una barrera frente a él y cubrirse de los kunais explosivos que Shizuma le lanzo, mientras Sol se le acercaba por la espalda logrando hacer un agujero en su armadura con un golpe

-Ya estoy listo, bee, haz una abertura para que pueda atacar- Dijo el hiperactivo mientras preparaba un rasengan en modo ermitaño

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo bee mientras se ponía el manto de 8 colas

-Supongo que no debo quedarme atrás, o no tendré mi recompensa –Menciono el de la noche mientras hacía sellos extraños,

Killer bee logro abrir una apertura en la defensa de Madara, quien logro abrir una especie de agujero con el mangekyou shiringan, a lo que el rasengan de Naruto lo impacto sobre el agujero y Sol terminaba su jutsu , Chaoton:Guren (loto carmesí), dejando con un esplendor a todos los presentes, dando paso a una extraña reacción, una especie de agujero negro se abrió frente a ellos, absorbiendo a Naruto y a Sol, pero Sol no conforme con su ataque devastador, le alcanzo a arrancar los ojos a Madara, mientras vio como bee le daba el golpe de gracia, quedando inconsciente mientras una desesperada Shizuma intentaba alcanzarlos a la par que el agujero los consumió completamente, cuando Naruto y Sol recobraron la conciencia se encontraban cayendo desde lo alto del cielo, Naruto rápidamente reacciono e hizo sellos, solo que sus mangas le estorbaban, aun así lanzo un Fuuton: tatsumaki (huracán) para crear una ráfaga de viento que fuera amortiguando su caída, mientras Sol solo se lanzo mas, yendo en caída libre casi al llegar a estrellarse murmuro –Oruburos-, algo parecido a una cadena con cabeza de tigre se aferro a algo, la cabeza mordió fuertemente a la nada, aun así, Sol se balanceo sobre el eje de la cadena amortiguando su caída y de paso, dejándolo sobre la copa de un árbol , a lo que empezó a saltar de rama en rama, mientras un estupefacto Rubio intentaba seguirle el paso, ambos notaron que sus cuerpos eran más pequeños, que su ropa les quedaba grande y estorbaba en su marcha, aun así el joven Sol acelero lo mas que pudo, hasta detenerse enfrente de un enorme árbol hueco, volteando para ver que el rubio aun lo seguía

-Bienvenido al bosque durmiente, aun no héroe de la hoja-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿En dónde estamos?-

-quiero decir que volvimos a ser niños, y que estamos en mi hogar, el llamado bosque durmiente, ¿no es obvio?, aun no héroe de la hoja-

CONTINUARA, en algún momento


	2. Chapter 1

Notas de Autor: Quiero disculparme por no poner notas en el prologo, este fic tiene cerca de tres años que comencé a escribirlo, por lo que me disculpo si esta algo desactualizado en cuanto a historia y jutsus, del mismo modo, este mismo fic se encuentra en otro foro, no vilo los derechos de nadie al retomar un proyecto mío solo que algo olvidado, ¿o si?, en su momento un impedimento me obligo a dejar de escribir pero no me gusta dejar el proyecto a medias, menos con lo que llevaba elaborado, serán capítulos cortos hasta alcanzar lo que llevo escrito actualmente, espero ya sea opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, abucheos o lo que sea que salga de su opinión al leer, sin más les dejo.

Notas:

-Dialogo entre personajes-

/Pensamientos de personajes/

=Comentario sin sentido ocasional=

CHAPTER 01: RETURN TO THE ORIGIN PLACE

Entre el calor de la batalla se creó un portal en el tiempo que llevo a Naruto y a un extraño chico al pasado, el chico se retiro al bosque al que llamaba su hogar, un lugar comúnmente llamado el bosque durmiente

-Solo lo diré una vez mas de veras, ¿Cómo es que dices que volvimos a ser niños, en donde estamos y quien eres tu exactamente?- cuestiono el rubio

-Te volveré a responder por vista de tu obvio idiotismo, aun no tengo idea de cómo regresamos en el tiempo, estamos en el país del bosque oscuro en el bosque durmiente y soy no más que un shinobi sin aldea- contesto el extraño chico

-Pero eso no me deja nada claro- reclamo el rubio

-No tengo la obligación de decirte mas, mientras iré a ver si "me encuentro" por ahí en algún lugar de mi bosque- respondió el extraño

Dicho esto entro a un enorme árbol hueco y busco algunas cosas, entre ellas armas y salió con un conjunto de camisa de manga larga y pantalón negros y un chaleco blanco con un par de zapatos cerrados, lanzándole un conjunto de color blanco al rubio, igualmente a manga larga, e inmediatamente comenzó a "buscarse", esperando encontrar al Sol del pasado, sin embargo, prolongo su búsqueda por tres horas en todo el bosque sin rastros de "su yo del pasado", Naruto estaba inmóvil frente a aquel árbol ya cambiado, asi que cuando Sol regreso el se levanto en modo ermitaño

-¿A quién tenias que buscar?- cuestiono el rubio

-Buscaba si había indicios de un "yo" en este lugar, ya que es probable que tengamos un ser del pasado conociendo al ser del futuro, en mi niñez debido al destierro de mi clan desde que entre a este bosque nunca más nunca salí de el hasta que llego Shizuma- aclaro el yoruno

-Es extraño, no hay chakras aquí más que el tuyo y el mío, de veras-respondió el rubio

-Entonces debo suponer que nuestros seres de este tiempo fueron sustituidos por nosotros, aunque eso no me explica por que conservo mi fuerza y mis habilidades, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia, será mejor que tu (señalando a Naruto) regreses a tu aldea y hagas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, alégrate también de tu logro personal, ya que eres el segundo que entra al bosque durmiente y no termina durmiendo para siempre-menciono el chico oscuro

-Ja, que haga como si nada hubiera pasado, no juegues conmigo idiota, aun creo que haciendo algo puedo evitar la guerra junto con el circulo de odio que se formara en ella- dijo el Uzumaki alterado

-Como quieras, ese no es asunto mío-dijo Sol mientras entraba a su árbol

El yoruno saco dinero de un cajón, así como algunos pergaminos y comprobó que aun llevaba un libro, así como todas las cosas que tenía antes de entrar al portal, igual que Naruto, puso todo en un pergamino gigante e hizo unos cuantos sellos para realizar un fuinjutsu, el pergamino se cerro y Sol lo coloco en su espalda

-Bueno zorro, un placer conocerte, me iré a otro bosque ya que aquí ya no es seguro para mi ahora que lo conoces, musito Sol justo antes de ser noqueado por el rubio

-No te confíes, vendrás conmigo a konoha y me ayudaras a evitar toda esta locura de veras- exclamo el Uzumaki

Pasaron varias horas antes de que el Yoruno recuperara la conciencia, sin embargo iba de rama en rama, noto que Naruto lo llevaba a cuestas como posible rehén, a lo que Sol rápidamente tomo un kunai de su manga e intento apuñalar al Uzumaki, quien reacciono rápido y lo soltó evitando así la herida

-¿Qué pretendes lograr, zorro?- cuestiono un molesto joven

-Lo que sea necesario para evitar la guerra, y tu ayuda es casi necesaria, vi tu chakra y no es como ningún otro, yo diría que es único, es oscuro pero cálido, y luminoso pero triste, no sabría como describirlo, pero intuyo que posees algún kekengenkai, uno extraño y poderoso- aclaro el rubio

-Tan poderoso como mi voluntad y tan frágil como mi vida, ni más ni menos, pero como dije, no es mi asunto si la guerra estalla a o no- aclaro el nocturno chico

-¿Ni siquiera si te dijera que podrías unirte a una de las naciones más prosperas y tener un futuro garantizado?- cuestiono el rubio

-¿Un futuro donde me enviaran a pelear por completos extraños contra completos extraños con el fin egoísta de algún feudo para poder poner más temor a los presentes y reafirmar su autoridad con el fin de obtener más poder?, prefiero quedarme solo como lo e estado en mi casa desde siempre- aclaro el joven

-¿Prefieres el dolor de la soledad a crear lazos afectivos con otras personas? /justo como Sasuke antes de la guerra/-cuestiono el rubio mientras se acercaba a Sol intentando convencerlo

-A decir verdad no, pero tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con una nación ninja para complacer a algún feudo inútil como líder en la luz y un ambicioso shinobi cuya sed de poder insaciable lo lleve a cometer estupideces como líder en la oscuridad- reafirmo su posición el joven yoruno mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto

-Entonces que te parece si te digo que puedes comer ramen o barbacoa a diario, dormir en una cama, conocer muchas chicas y llegar a ser alabado como un héroe /¿es idea mía o es lo que hago yo ahí?/-puso en argumento el rubio

-Te escucho, sigue hablando de eso de la carne, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cazar en un bosque donde casi no hay vida animal?-

Mientras ambos saltaban de rama en rama rumbo al país del fuego, Naruto empezó a preguntarse sobre la historia de Sol, y cómo fue que termino solo, después de todo no había nadie mejor que él para entender el dolor de la soledad, a lo que Sol pareció leerle el pensamiento

-¿Quieras saber de mi origen e historia kitsune?

-Solo me dio algo de curiosidad de veras-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-Jajaja entoces te contare algo-

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo Yoruno Sol es un personaje de mi propiedad, todo lo demás a sus respectivos autores.

Les recuerdo que esto ya tiene cerca de tres años de antigüedad y es el primer fic que llegue a publicar en internet, por lo que me disculpo por la forma tan poco descriptiva y sosa en la que escribí, preferí dejarlo así en memoria de mis recuerdos ya que actualmente cambie mi forma de expresarme en la escritura, solo corregí errores ortográficos.

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

CHAPTER 2: DARKEST NIGHT

-Te contare, mi clan, los Yoruno, pueden manipular el chakra oscuro, son enemigos de los Hino(del dia) que controlan el chakra de luz, algo así como la historia entre los Uchiha y los Senju, solo que no teníamos diferencias a muerte, únicamente peleábamos por demostrar quién era mejor, eso fue hasta que ambos bandos, hace cerca de 200 años, se masacraron el uno al otro, ahí empezó la historia de verdadero odio entre los clanes, matando al otro apenas cruzaban la mirada, mi padre era el hijo del líder de los Yoruno, Yoruno Masataka era su nombre, quien en una misión se enamoro de quien no debía, Hino Hikari, la hija del líder del clan Hino, este último en el intento de hacer prosperar la paz entre los clanes permitió esta relación y así nací yo, sin embargo, mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre y el clan Hino ocultaron esto, aun no sé por qué razón, sin embargo.

Flashback

-Tu hijo es un verdadero genio Masataka, logro hacer el yami no fubuki (nieve de oscuridad) en las lecciones de hoy- Exclamo una pelinegra de ojos rojos, como de 1.76 m de altura, de finas facciones faciales y un porte como si de una noble se tratara

-Supongo que el genio del shoishi (líder) se le heredo a él y no a ti Masataka- Murmuro un joven de apariencia tosca, igualmente con el cabello negro y largo y ojos rojo, de aspecto cuadrado y extremadamente musculoso

-Mi padre, mi hermana y mi hijo son más fuertes que yo, no es justo /aunque realmente me pregunto si será asi/- Murmuro un desaliñado joven igualmente con el cabello negro, largo hasta las rodillas atado en una fina cola de caballo con ojos rojos y aspecto débil, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

-Nadie te tiene piedad ¿no es asi? Hermanillo- Menciono afectuosamente una chica delgada, aunque poco femenina, igualmente con el distintivo cabello negro y ojos rojos que caracterizaban a los yoruno

-Tsukihi, que milagro que la heredera del clan salga de sus aposentos para contemplar a sus próximos esclavos- Menciono medio en broma el desaliñado Masataka

-Jaja, que gracioso hermanillo, tú también eres un posible heredero, quizás, si por algún milagro, capricho o broma de los dioses mejoras de la noche a la mañana- Respondió de la misma forma burlona la recién llegada chica mientras los otros acompañantes solo rieron por lo bajo, en ese momento el pequeño Sol, de apenas 5 años, se aproximaba rápidamente al encuentro de sus mayores

-Papá, tía Tsukihi, Midori- sensei, Kuroki- sensei, miren lo que descubrí- Menciono el emocionado niño a la par que levantaba la mano mostrando un ninjutsu que todo el clan conocía muy bien, y lo veía de mala manera

-¿Hiton?, Masataka pero que- la sorprendida Tsukihi no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el joven Masataka tomo en brazos al pequeño Sol y emprendió la carrera hacia lo profundo del bosque, Tsukihi y Midori lo siguieron mientras que Kuroki se dirigió a encontrarse con el Shoishi, Masataka solo murmuro -Kai- antes de que una enorme ola de chakra envolviera su cuerpo, empezando a hacer técnicas de maniobra que nadie hubiera imaginado por parte de él, logrando dejar atrás a sus perseguidoras

-OYE, SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO CUANDO DIJE QUE MEJORARAS DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA-, grito a lo lejos una aun agitada Tsukihi

-¿Es eso lo que en verdad te preocupa?, debes estar bromeando, mas importante, ¿cómo es que Sol puede usar Hiton?, ese es el kekengenkai del clan Hino-

-Bueno, no se puede evitar, me sorprendió que mi hermano menor tuviera ese nivel de chakra, pero mi sobrino no se puede dejar de lado, bien, ahora ¿Qué hará el viejo?- Dijo burlonamente la chica mientras sostenía una sonrisa sádica

-Tsukihi, das miedo- menciono una asustada shinobi ante la reacción de su compañera

No muy lejos de ahí el shoishi,un hombre de edad avanzada con el cabello ya cano, a la altura de la espalda y una enorme barba blanca, con unos extraños ropajes negros, al parecer una túnica shaolin, se dirigía a el lugar donde fueron avistados los fugitivos por última vez, mientras realizo extraños sellos de manos pronunciando -yami no me-, de inmediato encontró a un exhausto joven con un niño en brazos, y a las aun confusas kunoichis, el viejo se dirigió a ellas

-Síganme, tenemos que aclarar este asunto- Exclamo el shoishi mientras estaba saltando de rama en rama, con una expresión serena en el rostro

-Entendido- Musitaron ambas kunoichis

Al poco tiempo de seguir en el bosque, lograron dar con padre e hijo descansando en un árbol hueco, sin embargo el joven Masataka desmayo a Sol con un leve golpe en la nuca,

-Masataka, supongo que es cierto el rumor- musito en tono de enfado un imponente anciano

-¿Rumor? Así que sabias de esto no es cierto, padre- Menciono entrecortadamente el joven Masataka

-¿Qué rumor padre?- cuestiono una curiosa chica

-Al parecer este inútil procreo con la hija del clan Hino, por eso algunos miembros de ese clan intentaron asesinarme alegando que me lleve a el símbolo de su prosperidad y paz- Respondió el shoishi

-Oh, así que la misteriosa esposa de Masataka y madre de Sol es la famosa Hino Hikari, valla esto me agarro de bajada, ya veo porque mi sobrino es tan talentoso, con tremendos genes no dudo que te supere fácilmente en algunos años no es así, viejo- Respondió burlonamente Tsukihi

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Masataka, has cometido un crimen imperdonable con el clan, ni siquiera tu vida podrá compensarlo, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- Cuestiono con severidad el venerable anciano

-Eso está bien por mí, pero no crees que no consideraste la opción de que te derrote aquí y escape con mi hijo, ¿entiendes mi punto viejo?- Respondió un preocupado joven -Tsukihi, este es el único favor que te pediré en la vida, cuida a mi hijo mientras estoy ocupado y no intervengas en la pelea-

-Ok cuenta con ello hermanillo, Midori, regresa a la aldea, tenemos que resolver este asunto entre familia- Respondió la chica

-Pero Tsukihi, no crees que-

-Haz lo que dijo la heredera- Interrumpió el viejo, mientras una asustada chica corría en dirección opuesta a la de ellos, Tsukihi rápidamente se ubico frente al durmiente niño, mientras que Masataka y Shiromi (nombre del shoishi) se prepararon para la batalla, Shiromi se abalanzo sobre Masataka con movimientos de taijutsu, los cuales impactaban repetidamente al shinobi, quien intento cubrirse, mientras realizar un –yaton: yami-ken no jutsu- para crear una espada con la oscuridad con la cual logro herir la mejilla de su atacante en un movimiento mas por accidente que por intención, sin embargo su jutsu acabo apenas logro alejar a su atacante

-Parece que sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre, Masataka- dijo burlonamente Shiromi

-No creí que tendría que usar esto, mi chakra sellado- Musito Masataka

-Jajajaja, mira que tratar de intimidar en este momento para librarte de tu castigo, en serio te pareces a tu madre- Respondió Shiromi

-No es broma, -kai- En ese momento la ola de chakra que envolvió a Masataka anteriormente volvió a surgir, esta vez fue él quien presiono a Shiromi con taijutsu, quien apenas puedo bloquear los ataques provenientes de Masataka, solo que él hacia sellos para realizar un-yaton: mugen no yami (infinita oscuridad)-, un tranquilo día en el bosque se volvió una noche oscura, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de miles de shurikens provenientes de aquella oscuridad creada por Shiromi, quien intentaba hacer caer a Masataka con incesantes ataques, Sol despertaba de su sueño para encontrar a su padre y a su abuelo peleando, y al parecer no amistosamente, Tsukihi intento calmarlo y alejarlo del lugar, pero Sol se puso a la defensiva e insistió en ver hasta el final, mientras tanto, Masataka logro hacer un –yaton: tsuki no tate (escudo de luna)-, una técnica difícil incluso para los yoruno de elite, que dejo algo sorprendido a Shiromi, bloqueando todos sus ataques por un momento, mientras Shiromi iba a dar un Golpe a toda velocidad a Masataka, quien esperaba esa oportunidad para realizar su técnica –kokújin, yukikaze (estilo vacio, viento helado)-, con este movimiento la oscuridad ceso y Shiromi cayo violentamente sobre el suelo, no sin antes poner un sello explosivo en el pecho de Masataka, quien inmediatamente estallo, su torso se desintegro y su cabeza salió volando justo a los pies de Sol, quien estallo en llanto gritando a su abuelo por que había hecho eso, aun preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para que todo acabara así.

-No es culpa tuya- Intento consolarlo su tía en un tono de tristeza- Es culpa de todos nosotros por tener odio sin fin a tu madre-

-¿Por qué, hizo algo malo?, RESPONDANME- Dijo el pequeño Sol sin cesar de llorar

-Tsukihi, el ataque de Masataka realmente hirió profundamente en mi ser, no sabía que tenía tanto potencial oculto, es una lástima perderlo, dejo a tu responsabilidad el silenciar a ese niño, que espero algún día nos perdone, yo vuelvo a la aldea- Dijo entrecortadamente el herido shoishi

-OK, te alcanzo luego viejo-, Logro pronunciar mientras el herido anciano se alejaba de la escena- Ahora bien, Sol, esto es difícil pero tendrás que arreglártelas para vivir solo, te ayudare de vez en cuando entre misiones pero no aseguro que sea seguido, la última voluntad de mi hermano era que te cuidara y aunque se supone debería matarte, me importas mas como familia que como objetivo, toma, estos son algunos pergaminos del clan que contienen algunas técnicas, son algo difíciles pero con tu potencial seguramente serán un juego de niños, nos vemos Sol, mi querido sobrino- Al momento de decir esto, la kunoichi se cubrió la cara con algo de la sangre de Masataka que extrajo de sus piernas cercenadas, para alejarse rápidamente con dirección a la aldea de los yoruno, dejando a Sol a merced del mundo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y DEL CAPITULO TAMBIEN, CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

CHAPTER 03: SANDSTORM IN THE BLUE FOREST

-Esa es mi historia, nada del otro mundo, agradezco que mi tía Tsukihi me diera todo eso y le dijera al clan que estaba muerto, me entrene en el bosque más lejano del país del bosque oscuro, y como alguien descubrió que tenía pergaminos de técnicas ninja secretas, muchos fueron a intentar matarme para poseerlos, de ese modo el lugar paso a ser conocido como el bosque durmiente, ya que nadie volvía a despertar ahí- terminaba de relatar el yoruno

-En mi caso yo era discriminado por tener al kyuby en mi interior, así que todos me rechazaban, sin embargo pude encontrar la salvación a la soledad al encontrar a alguien a quien podía llamar amigo, cuando mi sensei me salvo, cuando Sasuke se convirtió en mi compañero, cuando Hinata me declaro su amor-en ese momento el rubio se ruborizo al recordar aquellas palabras, Sol lo noto e hizo un pequeño gesto de gracia

-¿Cuál es el problema?- cuestiono molesto el rubio en vista de la risita de el yoruno

-Que acabas de demostrar que eres un ser puramente emocional, que se guía por sentimientos, diría que un idiota en el buen sentido, en cambio yo solo soy un idiota que sigue la idea de una vida sin complicaciones- respondió el yoruno,

-Sabes, cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras un asesino loco psicótico sin escrúpulos, pero ahora pienso que tienes un enorme corazón, solo que no sabes cómo expresarte- exclamo Naruto- en el fondo realmente querías ayudar, ¿no es cierto?-

-Shizuma me miro con terror ese día, no sabía en qué me había convertido, sin embargo no quería perder quien era antes de estar solo, y agradezco que tengas uno de tus escasos pensamientos en mí- con una sonrisa en la cara le respondió el yoruno

-/ ¿Qué me quiso decir?/ no ahí porque –

Al momento de terminar su charla, estaban llegando al país de el viento, que colindaba con el país del bosque oscuro y era necesario pasar sobre su infernal desierto para llegar al país del fuego

-No quiero pasar por el desierto sin prepararme antes, necesitamos algo de agua y provisiones, quien sabe lo que encontremos mas allá de la arena, menciono el monocromático chico

-¿Sugieres acampar aquí y buscar agua para el camino?, bueno, el desierto no es tan malo y si cruzamos a toda velocidad creo que pasaremos sin contratiempos, de veras- respondió el rubio

-No lo decía por cruzar el desierto, la aldea oculta de la arena esta por aquí no es así, me refiero a que un shinobi no dudaría en eliminarnos al confundirnos en el desierto durante una tormenta de arena, no sabemos qué es lo que podemos esperar- resalto el yoruno en tono de queriendo explicar la situación sin saber como

-Pero los de la arena son aliados de konoha, entonces no debería haber problema- respondió el ojiazul

-Y crees que ellos dirían que un niño de apenas 9 años es un shinobi de konoha, por favor, usa un poco tu cerebro, además, solo para confirmar tu plan ¿a qué edad fuiste reconocido como shinobi de la hoja?

-A los 12, de veras, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestiono el rubio

-Porque suponiendo que te creen que eres ninja de la hoja lo más probable es que consulten sus registros, y como aun no eres parte del cuerpo de shinobis de la hoja te tratarían como un espía, y un shinobi no debe tocar su corazón contra los enemigos cuando se trata de proteger su aldea /como con los yoruno/- resalto el yoruno con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Pero conozco a Gaara el kazekage- exclamo el rubio

-¿Y exactamente cuándo lo conociste y cuando se convirtió en kazekage?

Hablando del diablo, un chico pelirojo sin cejas iba a toda velocidad en dirección a la poca vegetación en la que el yoruno y el rubio sostenían su conversación, frenando en seco con la intención de pasar a la fuerza

-Muévanse o muéranse, ustedes eligen- dijo el pelirojo

-Vaya vaya, un shinobi de la arena de 9 años, mucho gusto, Sabaku no Gaara- excalmo Sol en tono de desafío

-Elijes morir, bien por mi- menciono Gaara mientras acumulaba arena alrededor suyo

-Sol, esto no es buena idea, pelear con Gaara ahora hará que uno de los 2 termine muerto de veras- menciono el rubio quien recordó el pasado oscuro de Gaara

-Antes de matarlos, solo les hare una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que conocen mi nombre?- cuestiono el pelirojo

-Porque tú eres igual que yo, un chico que la sociedad rechaza solo por tener algo que él no deseo en su interior, por eso mismo somos iguales, conocemos el dolor que provoca la herida llamada soledad, y tu aun contienes rencor por todos los que te desprecian, pero no tiene por qué ser así, podemos ser amigos- menciono Naruto entre lagrimas por ver a su querido amigo Gaara

-No comprendo lo que dices de la amistad, y ustedes son completos extraños, así que mueran- menciono Gaara mientras su arena se dirigía en dirección a los shinobis

-Es tu conocido así que es todo tuyo kitsune - menciono el yoruno mientras se subía a un árbol de entre los que se encontraban en aquel límite entre el bosque y el desierto

-Supongo que tendré que abrirte los ojos, amigo mío- musito Naruto

Gaara inmediatamente lanzo mas arena sobre el rubio, quien esquivaba con facilidad, sin embargo ante la desventaja de terreno, sus pies fueron atrapados con arena, asi que en un intento de salir hizo algunos kage bunshin para distraer a Gaara con sus ataques, mientras dos clones mas lo ayudaban a salir de ahí, Gaara no movió ni un musculo debido a su defensa de arena, sin embargo Naruto debido a su velocidad ya se encontraba detrás de él, logrando alterar un poco al pelirrojo debido a que casi pudo sentir la briza del puño dirigida a su cara, sin embargo sintió un impacto que le dio de lleno en el estomago, el pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que veía o sentía, era la primera vez que lo herían, el inmediatamente se altero ante esto y parte de shakaku tomo control de su brazo y pierna, Naruto se lo tomo con calma mientras sus kage bunshin se alineaban, para crear una técnica de lo más extraña, los clones se transformaron en una enorme liga que era sujetada por otro par de clones, mientras el Naruto real con ayuda de un clon formo un rasengan, se ubico en el medio de aquella liga que con su fuerza estiró mientras decía –uzumaki pachinko no jutsu (resortera uzumaki)-, el rubio salió disparado hacia Gaara impactándolo en la parte en la que el shakaku poseía al pelirrojo, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, pasaron las horas y el recién levantado Gaara noto que junto a su persona había una hoguera que le proporcionaba el calor necesario para resistir el frio del desierto, además de algo de carne colocado sobre un plato de metal,

-Lo siento por no tener cubiertos, olvide traer algunos- musito un sereno yoruno

-Y perdón si no te gusta el jabalí, no pude cazar otra cosa aquí, de veras- exclamo un sonriente rubio

-¿Por qué no me mataron?, tenían la oportunidad y el momento perfecto para hacerlo-cuestiono un confuso pelirrojo

-No es obvio, porque eres un querido amigo, al menos para mí- contesto el rubio mientras llevaba un enorme trozo de carne cocida a su boca

-Por mi parte no quiero manchar una hermosa noche con sangre, la luna esta sonriendo (cuarto creciente) hoy así que quiero mantenerla feliz- exclamo el yoruno

-Valla que eres un ser nocturno Sol, te pega el nombre- exclamo Naruto

-No entiendo, eso de la amistad, debieron haberme matado, después de todo soy un monstruo-resalto el extrañado Gaara

-¿Y un monstruo no puede vivir en armonía con la gente?-cuestiono Sol

-Toma tiempo y esfuerzo, pero bien vale la pena intentar conectarte con alguien, el dolor de la soledad tiene cura y la palabra de "amor" en tu frente es la cura para eso- exclamo alegremente el rubio

-Si vas a hablar no lo hagas con comida en la boca, es desagradable kono daibaka (tu grandísimo idiota)- musito Sol

En ese momento Gaara sonrió, no sabía si por sentirse entendido o por el hecho de que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de alguien por primera vez, los tres shinobi comieron y disfrutaron de una entretenida charla nocturna, que termino pacíficamente ese día, mientras en otro lado muy lejos de ahí, un preocupado anciano movilizaba decenas de shinobis

-Busquen bien por toda la aldea, si no aparece prolonguen el alcance de la búsqueda a todo el país, no debemos de perder de vista a Naruto- musito el nombrado 3er hokage

-Tsh, porque debemos tomarnos la molestia de buscarlo, deberíamos alegrarnos de que desapareció- musito un enojado shinobi

-Es precisamente porque desaprecio que lo buscamos, el poder del kyuby no debe ser liberado- resalto un ANBU de ese grupo

Continuara, en algún momento 

Notas de Autor

Estoy pensando en traducir el fic al inglés a sugerencia de un amigo que vive en los Estados Unidos, me comento que tiene que usar un traductor y falla mucho en lo que quiero dar a entender, ya que el habla muy poco español, pero francamente no soy muy bueno con la ortografía de ese idioma, me gustaría humildemente pedir su ayuda sobre ese tema si es posible, ya que solo domino el 74% del inglés, también agradecería si pudieran dejar un review si creen que me lo merezco, acepto sugerencias, tengo ya el final en mente pero solo tengo 22 caps escritos y quisiera sugerencias para lo que deseen leer en futuros caps, acepto de todo, pese a ser hombre no discrimino preferencias en genero, como comentario escribí una historia yaoi a petición de una amiga, pero sin llegar a lo vulgar, un oneshot de kuroshitsuji, si a alguien le interesa lo publicare aquí mismo, si no, solo olviden el comentario.

En algunos caps que ya tengo escritos hay un leve lemon, así que recomiendo discreción entre los lectores ya que se que no es muy bien visto por algunos, les avisare en los capítulos que contengan algo de ese contenido, sin más me despido agradeciendo a quien se tome la molestia de leer este fic, subiré caps a la brevedad a petición de los lectores, sin mas me despido.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia y Yoruno Sol si lo hacen

CHAPTER 04: IN A BLOODY NIGHT

De vuelta a el bosque en el que se encontraban dormidos los tres jóvenes shinobi, un grupo de la arena iba en busca de su jinchuriki, al notar que estaba dormido junto con dos niños, posiblemente por ignorancia de aquellos muchachos y suerte de que Gaara no los matara antes, decidieron darse prisa y eliminar a la razón de su miedo

-Deberíamos volarlos en pedazos, me siento mal por los otros niños, pero la defensa absoluta de ese demonio lo protege aun dormido, aunque no creo que muera con la explosión, al menos debería dañarlo lo suficiente como para poder lidiar con el- menciono un enmascarado shinobi sacando papel explosivo, su máscara al parecer tenia la forma de un halcón

-Tienes razón, nosotros tres podríamos eliminar a ese mocoso sin necesidad de los otros-afirmo otro enmascarado shinobi , cuya forma era la de un oso

-¿Qué esperan? hagámoslo ya-, sugería otro enmascarado shinobi, con máscara de lobo

-Interesante plan el de ustedes, pero, ¿acaso piensan que me dejaría matar solo por capricho de una aldea que quiere exterminar a un jinchuriki?- musito un niño quien había despertado al sonido de la conversación de los posibles agresores

-Mierda nos escucho- exclamo el lobo

-Es solo un mocoso, ¿Qué puede hacer el solo contra tres ANBU expertos?- afirmaba el halcón

-Diría que mucho, saben, la noche es mi territorio natural- menciono el pequeño mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad llevándose a las otras siluetas durmientes a un prado cercano a la escena, mientras los ANBU de la arena lo seguían

El pequeño tomo algunos shurikens que lanzo contra sus agresores, quienes fácilmente los evadieron, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel niño,

-Perdóname hermosa luna por tener que manchar tu sonrisa hoy- exclamo mientras hacía sellos rápidamente

-Al parecer el mocoso se cree un shinobi experto- mencionaba burlonamente el oso

-Yoruno ninpou: yami ni kuwarero (Arte ninja de la noche: devorado por la oscuridad)- mencionaba el chico

Mientras tomaba a un Anbu por la espalda, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de la zona, dejando caer una máscara de lobo al suelo

Los otros ANBU lanzaron una señal de luz al cielo, mientras el recién aparecido chico se lanzaba sobre ellos con taijutsu, el oso rápidamente se ubico en su espalda mientras el halcón detenia su ataque con el cuerpo, a la par que rezaba, -Fuuton,-no logro concluir su jutsu ya que una shuriken le atravesó la mano, la misma que él había evadido anteriormente, mientras el chico se lanzaba de espaldas con el fin de golpear así a su agresor, no obstante, se empezó a deformar antes de impactar a el ANBU, quien se sorprendió de verlo deshacerse, en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda mientras oía –Renka(loto resplandeciente)- sus costillas se empezaban a expandir agujerándole el torso y dejando a la vista sus órganos, un agonizante grito de dolor fue oído en todo el bosque gracias al herido ANBU, mientras el chico golpeo otra vez su espalda esta vez diciendo –Guren- el impacto provoco que el aun latiente corazón de el oso se desprendiera de su ser rodando en el suelo, quedando a los pies del sorprendido halcón, quien no tuvo tiempo de evitar a su compañero quien salió disparado a su dirección debido a un empujón del chico, clavando las costillas salientes en su cuerpo,, sin embargo el halcón logro evadir una herida mortal debido a que una fina capa de arena desvió el afilado hueso pectoral del oso

-Vaya que eres hábil mocoso, pero no saldrás con vida de aquí, mis compañeros seguramente te eliminaran junto con aquel demonio- menciono entrecortadamente el enmascarado mientras hacía sellos mientras exclamaba –Fuuton: Kaze kiri (viento cortante)- saliendo de su máscara varias hondas de aire que cortaban todo a su paso, no obstante, el pequeño shinobi se encontraba al costado de aquel herido ANBU

-No te lo dije ya, la noche es mi territorio, no importa cuántos vengan, dormirán tranquilamente esta noche para no volver a despertar- decía el pequeño mientras una especie de espada hecha de un rayo de la luna se formaba en su mano

-Hiton: kenjutsu ninpou, hotaru (estilo de luz, arte ninja de técnicas con espada, libélula) , el enmascarado solo pudo ver aquella fina luz pasar por su cabeza, y aquel quien la portaba como si fuera un demonio negro, los ojos rojos de Sol daban la impresión de estar teñidos con la sangre que se derramo a sus manos, logrando murmurar –Yami no akuma (demonio de la oscuridad)- justo antes de exhalar su último suspiro, mientras su cuerpo era partido por su eje simétrico cayendo al suelo a la par que un equipo de 5 ANBUS de la arena arribaba a la escena contemplando a aquel chico cubierto de sangre, mirándolo con horror al ver a sus brutalmente asesinados compañeros

-Al parecer la noche aun es joven y quiere más residentes en los sueños- decía el yoruno mientras un aura de oscuridad rodeaba su ser

Mientras por otro lado, aun pelirrojo despertó ante un terror nocturno sufrido, dándose cuenta de que no podía oír nada, estaba en una especie de barrera contra el sonido, aunque fuera de eso no había ninguna restricción de movimiento o parecido, ni tampoco una técnica que le impidiera salir de ahí, así que el pelirrojo despertó a su nuevo amigo y a base de señas le indico que debían salir de esa barrera, el rubio aun somnoliento entendió el mensaje y, al momento de poner un pie fuera de esa barrera lograron escuchar varios gritos de dolor y agonía, al notar a su faltante compañero inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ese lugar donde se escucharon aquellos gritos, pero para su sorpresa se encontraron a un Sol cubierto de sangre con un montón de restos humanos a sus pies, y lograron ver las mascaras rotas señal de que había exterminado a un equipo de ANBUS

-vaya vaya, y eso que no quería despertarlos- musito un extrañamente calmado Sol

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sol?- cuestiono un rubio algo perturbado ante tan cruel escena

-Venían a asesinarme, ¿no es así?- resalto un pelirrojo en obvio tono de preocupación, señalando el símbolo de la arena tallado en las mascaras de aquellos cadáveres

-Quizás, no les pregunte, pero no iba a permitir que se pusieran violentos con mis compañeros, al menos no esta noche, que me duele llenar de sangre- menciono el aun calmado sol mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros con una desesperante calma

-No tenías que matarlos, bastaba con ahuyentarlos para que no dieran problemas, de veras- menciono en tono de enfado el rubio

-Te lo dije alguna vez no es cierto kitsune, un shinobi no debe tocarse el corazón cuando se trata de proteger a sus seres queridos, eran ellos o nosotros y creo que ahí mi elección era obvia- respondió el yoruno limpiándose la sangre de la cara con un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo –Ahora necesito tomar un baño- haciendo ademan de su suciedad, principalmente sangre impregnada en todo el cuerpo

-Hay una cascada como a 200 metros de aquí, así que date prisa o el agua se volverá tan fría que es apenas tolerable- dijo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba en dirección a el bosque, mirándolo

-Gracias tanuki, me voy antes de que el agua este demasiado fría- menciono el yoruno mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad

-Deberíamos regresar a dormir, aunque ahora mantendremos guardias para evitar estos incidentes- menciono el pelirrojo

-Entiendo, tomare la primera guardia- dijo el rubio con un tono de aspereza, no pensó que el compañero que obligo a ir con él fuera tan peligroso, así tomando su lugar de guardia se perdió en su subconsciente

[[El muchacho tiene razón Naruto, un verdadero shinobi no debe dudar en matar a la hora de hacerlo, de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser terribles]]

[Aunque lo sé aun me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, no puedo habituarme a matar, no como él, Kurama, a la mejor no me entiendes pero cuando me veo obligado a matar a alguien me siento vacio, como si nunca fuera a acabar]

[[Es comprensible, pero entonces dime, ¿Por qué querías eliminar a Madara?]]

[Eso es /¿Por qué quería hacerlo?/]

[[Aquel joven hizo lo mismo que tu hubieras hecho contra Madara, eliminar la amenaza antes de que actué, debo decir que te has hecho de un excelente aliado, de ser nuestro enemigo no sé hasta dónde podríamos llegar, su poder podría ser incluso mayor que el tuyo pero su chakra no, aun así no necesita mucho chakra para usar sus jutsus]]

[Lo sé, es por eso que lo traje para ayudarme, y si llega el momento seré yo quien lo detenga]

[[Pensare en un entrenamiento en contra de su chakra, solo como precaución]]

[Te lo encargo pulgoso, por ahora descansemos]

N.A: gracias por sus reviws, después de convencer a una maestra de inglés a que me diera algunas lecciones sobre literatura en ese idioma, la traducción a ese idioma a comenzado, aunque solo me dedicare a ella en mi poco tiempo libre después de actualizar en español

liseth tkm: Si es un Naruhina, que el personaje femenino en cuestión no haya aparecido es otra cosa, gracias por tu apoyo.

Tsuki-chan 99: gracias por el apoyo, actualmente corrijo errores y detalles asi que lamento no poder subir todo de golpe.

PatriciaHyuga: Saludos desde México, me disculpo si llego a utilizar un regionalismo incomprensible para algunos, lo explicare en caso de que se necesite ya que las de las distintas variaciones del español solo conozco 3.

A todos los lectores que se tomaron la ,molestia de darle un minuto a mi fic, gracias por su atención.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NAruto es propiedad de kishimoto, lo demás creo que ya saben

CHAPTER 05: LIGTH AND DARKNESS

Naruto desde su posición de guardia aun seguía perdido en su subconsciente teniendo una amena charla con su respectivo bijuu ,

[[Si quieres tener controlado a ese chico descubre cual es su debilidad, solo así podremos hacer algo] ]

[Lo sé, pero ¿Qué es exactamente su oscuridad?]

[[Encontraste un buen punto mocoso, si descubrimos la verdadera naturaleza de su elemento, podremos deducir su debilidad]]

Mientras tanto un recién bañado Sol llegaba al punto de reunión con sus compañeros, a lo que a su llegada Naruto salió de su subconsciente e inmediatamente adopto una postura defensiva

-Wow, tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así- menciono un exaltado yoruno

-Lo siento, estoy de guardia así que era normal de veras- respondió el rubio

-Toma (lanzándole una cantimplora llena de agua), aproveche para traer toda el agua posible, así no tendremos problemas mañana a causa del calor al cruzar el desierto-exclamo el yoruno

-Bueno gracias (mientras le daba un sorbo a la recién adquirida bebida), me hacía falta un poco de veras- musito el rubio

-En cuanto a tu guardia, te sustituiré, acabo de darme un baño y ya que mi cuerpo se vio en acción hace unos momentos, no tengo sueño ni ánimos para dormir- menciono el yoruno

-Ok, oye Sol, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestiono el rubio

-Aunque acabas de hacerme una responderé a la siguiente, ¿Qué necesitas?- respondió el yoruno

-A decir verdad, ¿Qué es exactamente la luz y la oscuridad?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-Eso es algo que cambia de persona a persona, depende de que concepto tengas a la luz y a la oscuridad, aunque si lo preguntas por saber mi debilidad, solo el Hiton es efectivo contra el Yaton y viceversa- respondió el yoruno

/ ¿Cómo supo para que le preguntaba? /- Fue solo curiosidad ya que nunca antes había visto tu kekengenkai y creí que podríamos funcionar como equipo conociendo las habilidades del otro- menciono el rubio

=primera vez que Naruto se zafa de una inteligentemente=

[[Buena esa Moscoso, aunque no descubrimos nada, igualmente mantengámonos alerta]]

-Bueno en realidad no importa- menciono el yoruno

Naruto se volvió a perder en su subconsciente

[De cualquier manera ahora tengo una idea de cómo lidiar con el]

[[¿Te importaría contarme?]]

[Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento amigo mío, de veras]

La noche terminaba sin contratiempos, los shinobis ya descansados habiendo cambiado varias veces sus turnos se despertaban definitivamente para volver a sus respectivas aldeas, Gaara ayudo a los otros dos viajeros, sus nuevos amigos, a llegar a la mitad del desierto usando la arena como transporte, así que en ese lugar se despidieron

-Hasta luego amigo mío- exclamo un rubio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Nos veremos después tanuki - mencionaba el yoruno con un obvio tono de alegría

-Cuídense los dos, recuerden escribir cartas de vez en cuando para mantenernos en contacto- musito un ahora sonriente pelirrojo

-Seguro, igualmente escríbenos- respondió el rubio mientras se alejaba del lugar moviendo repetidamente el brazo en señal de despedida

- Bueno, cuídate, y recuerda que ahora ya no estás solo- decía el yoruno mientras seguía al rubio

Ambos shinobis cruzaban los límites del desierto después de 4 largas horas de viaje, igualmente, entraban a la frontera del país del Fuego rápidamente, Naruto se detuvo en seco, seguido de Sol, al ver algunos ANBU de la hoja, justo cuando iba a llamarlos un ataque de kunai voló en su dirección a una velocidad increíble, sin embargo eludir el ataque no fue problema para el rubio

-/tsh, falle/ Naruto, lo siento, creí que era un enemigo- mencionaba un jounin ubicado sobre la copa de un árbol

-Lo encontramos- Gritaba un ANBU al resto del equipo

-Ten más cuidado, las armas no son juguetes- reclamaba el yoruno al jounin

-¿Y quién eres tú?- cuestionaba un ANBU a el extraño chico

-Hiyoru Sol, un intento de ninja, mis padres y el resto de mi familia fueron asesinados por un mercenario asi que no tengo lugar a donde ir, ahí fue que encontré a este chico perdido quien me sugirió pedir ayuda a konoha- respondió el yoruno ante tal cuestionamiento

-Muy bien, los llevaremos a la aldea- respondió el ANBU

Después de 3 horas más de viaje, los shinobi arribaron a su destino, konoha gakure, ahí se podían observar las miradas de desprecio por parte de los aldeanos hacia Naruto y las de curiosidad dirigidas a Sol, quien recorría cada lugar con la vista, fueron inmediatamente llevados a la torre del hokage quien desde el otro lado de la puerta solo menciono un –adelante- para dar paso a los recién llegados

-Hokage-sama, disculpe la interrupción, encontramos a Naruto junto con otro pequeño- menciono el ANBU que los escoltaba

-Buen trabajo, ahora descansa- respondió el anciano tercer hokage

-Hai- dijo el ANBUmientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-En cuanto a ti Naruto, ¿Por qué escapaste de la aldea? No sabes cuánto me preocupaste- murmuro el anciano

-Lo siento viejo, no volverá a suceder, por otra parte me alegra verlo otra vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo de veras- respondió animadamente el rubio siguiendo el consejo que Sol le había dado previamente

FLASHBACK

Aun cruzando el desierto, Sol hiso mención de algo importante dirigido a Naruto

-Cuando veas a todos los que murieron en tu aldea no debes emocionarte de mas, recuerda que ellos aun no han muerto y la guerra, ni siquiera las grandes batallas han sucedido, así que intenta no mencionar nada de nuestro tiempo en esta era, de lo contrario no sabemos qué efectos producirá en las personas, de igual manera modera mucho tus jutsus-

-Entendido- respondía el Rubio

Fin del FLASHBACK

-Bueno es bueno escuchar eso, por otro lado ¿quién es este chico?- /posee un chakra estupendo/

-Mi nombre es Hiyoru (Hi, Día, Yoru, Noche) Sol, soy un shinobi sin aldea cuya familia fue asesinada por un mercenario, así que no tengo lugar al cual volver, hasta que este chico me sugirió pedir ayuda aquí en konohagakure- puso en conocimiento de esta información el yoruno al hokage

-Bien muchacho, puedes quedarte aquí y formar parte de nuestra aldea, a partir de mañana iras a la academia a terminar tus conocimientos básicos y luego podrás tomar misiones, mientras tanto te hospedaras en el complejo de departamentos en el que vive Naruto, un apartamento está vacante ahí, no te preocupes por los gastos del hospedaje, correrán por mi cuenta, así que, Naruto, ¿Puedes guiar a nuestro invitado a ese lugar? (mientras le daba una llave a Sol)- explicaba el anciano hokage

-Seguro déjemelo a mí, vamos Sol- respondía el uzumaki

-Muchísimas gracias por su infinita bondad hokage-sama- respondía el yoruno mientras seguía a Naruto, dejando extrañado a un confuso Haruzen Sarutobi, quien esperaba una respuesta de protesta por parte del rubio

Mientras el rubio le mostraba toda la aldea al yoruno, pasando por restaurantes y tiendas del posible interés del oscuro chico, quien atraía las miradas de todas las niñas a su paso, pensando en que un segundo Sasuke había llegado a la aldea, mientras llegando a una esquina el rubio pregunto

-Dime Sol. ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre?-

-Un nuevo comienzo significa una nueva identidad, eso es en esencia mi luz, y también mi oscuridad- respondía el de la noche con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-Bueno no importa, iremos a ichiraku- exclamaba animosamente el rubio

-¿Ichiraku?-cuestionaba el yoruno

-El restaurante más maravilloso de toda konoha- respondía el rubio

Y con este último comentario concluye el cap

_EXTRA_

El PEQUEÑO SOL

El bosque durmiente, lugar de extraños sucesos que se cree son obra de los shinigamis, sin embargo, es producto de un joven que intenta proteger lo más preciado para él, ni el mismo sabe qué demonios es pero igual lo protege = lol =, nos encontramos en el lugar donde el joven entrena

-Al fin complete mi nueva técnica yeah- decía para sí mismo el joven

En eso una figura conocida del joven aparece

-Hola querido sobrino, ¿cómo te ha ido?-

-Muy bien tía Tsukihi, en cuanto a ti, ya fuiste nombrada shoishi del clan cierto, felicidades-

-Eso no es importante, me impresiona saber que a este lugar lo llaman el bosque durmiente, ¿sabes por qué?-

-A eso, barney me dice que no deje a nadie despertar cuando entra para acá-

-Qué demonios-

Continuara

N.A: sip, edición de caps mas rápida de lo que creía, los extras no tienen nada que ver con la historia original y solo son para darle un toque de comedia al fic, aunque no aparecerán en algunos caps, como en los primeros, además de que solo algunos de los que encontré forman una extensión de algún momento durante el fic, me extraña que antes tenía las manías de escribir así.

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo al escribirla.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: lo mismo de siempre, asi que a este punto no creo que importe mucho

CHAPTER 06: THE SECRET OF SNOWIND

Una tarde de mucho movimiento para Sol quien apenas se habituaba a konoha, y que fue arrastrado al mejor restaurante de konoha, según el hiperactivo guía, que para su sorpresa resulto ser un puesto de Ramen, aun así como ya sentía el llamado de los insectos en su estomago decidió entrar a probar un tazón de esa tan apetecible sopa, mientras el rubio ya se había sentado y pedido lo de siempre

-Viejo, un miso ramen con cerdo y un huevo cocido de favor /ha pasado mucho desde que probaba este manjar de Dios/- decía alegremente el rubio

-Enseguida, y tú que vas a querer muchacho (viendo a Sol)- mencionaba el cocinero

-Tomare un ramen con cerdo y una ración de arroz, de favor- mencionaba el yoruno mientras tomaba asiento

Así pasaron los minutos comiendo cuando Sol saco un libro viejo que se dispuso a leer mientras terminaba su tazón de ramen, mientras Naruto iba por la segunda ronda miro de reojo con algo de curiosidad el libro de su compañero, que resultaba ser un libro de taijutsu escrito a mano y en la portada del libro se podía leer "por Yoruno Masataka"

-Ese libro lo escribió tu padre ¿no es cierto Sol?- cuestionaba el rubio con la cara llena de curiosidad

-En efecto, la herencia que él me dejo fueron algunos libros que siempre llevo conmigo, así como algo de dinero /en realidad más de lo que esperaba de él salario de 8 años/ y la fotografía de mi madre, todo me fue entregado por mi tía Tsukihi, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondía el yoruno aun concentrado en su lectura

-es solo que me dio curiosidad, sabes, no muchos shinobi escriben, y menos para enseñar algo útil,- mencionaba el rubio mientras recordaba los libros que su maestro acostumbraba escribir

-Este libro no lo había leído hasta ahora, es un libro con técnicas básicas de taijutsu, pero me sorprendió encontrar aquí el jutsu con el que mi padre enfrento a mi abuelo, kokŭjin:yukikaze (estilo vacio: viento helado) y algunas técnicas de este mismo estilo, como kokŭjin:shipu (estilo vacio: huracán) u kokŭjin: akumetsu (estilo vacio: destrucción del mal), ciertamente es una mezcla de ninjutsu con taijutsu bastante impresionante- murmuraba el yoruno

-Sería bastante útil aprender algo así- mencionaba el rubio

-Por lo que está escrito aquí, es un estilo que concentra todo el poder de una persona en un punto especifico en menos de un segundo para dar resultados más certeros y efectivos, aunque hay más técnicas del kokŭjin parece ser que estas tres son las más poderosas del estilo- mencionaba el yoruno

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionaba el rubio mientras pedía su tercer tazón de ramen

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que estas técnicas están escritas con tinta especial, que solo se muestra al poner chakra en ella, y no cualquier chakra, debe ser de la misma naturaleza de quien escribió con ella- respondió el yoruno

-Entonces se podría decir que tu padre pretendía enseñar ese estilo a tu clan no es así- exclamaba el rubio con un rostro de satisfacción en el rostro mientras pedía otro tazón mas

-Decidido, me iré a entrenar con el fin de aprender este estilo, pero primero, kitsune ¿Dónde puedo entrenar sin ser molestado?- cuestionaba ahora el yoruno

-Te llevare a un buen lugar siempre y cuando pagues la cuenta / así puedo venir mañana también jejeje/- respondía el rubio

-Está bien (sacando una bolsa de un sello en la muñeca parecido a los que Sasuke usaba) ¿Cuánto es?- preguntaba el yoruno al feliz cocinero

-4000 ryuu (moneda usada en el mundo de Naruto si no me equivoco, a cualquier error en esto favor de corregirme)- respondió el alegre cocinero

-(Sol saco un billete de 5000 ryu) aquí tiene quédese con lo que sobra (devolviendo esa bolsa que al parecer era muy abultada a su respectivo sello) vámonos kitsune- decía el yoruno mientras salía del local

-/En serio pago, ¿Cuánto tendrá en esa bolsa?/ Espera Sol, hasta luego viejo- exclamaba el rubio mientras también salía del local

-Vuelvan pronto jóvenes- mencionaba el feliz cocinero ahora que había recibido una de las más grandes propinas en la historia de su restaurant

Naruto guio a Sol primero a su nuevo domicilio, muy parecido al de Naruto, donde encontró una cama y un pequeño ropero, ahí dejo la poca ropa que llevaba consigo en aquel pergamino =que apuesto que se les olvido que llevaba= junto con algunos utensilios de cocina que había preparado anteriormente, acto seguido salió de la habitación cerrando con llave lo que sería su nuevo hogar, siendo guiado por Naruto hasta un bosque donde no se podía ver a nadie, pareciese que ese bosque era usado como lugar de entrenamiento para todos los shinobis que querían mantener sus jutsus en secreto

-Llegamos, ¿Qué te parece Sol? ¿No es un lugar excelente para entrenar?- decía animadamente el rubio

-Me recuerda un poco a el bosque durmiente, solo que más claro, en fin, agradezco que me enseñaras el lugar, al parecer aquí podremos entrenar nuestros jutsus sin contenernos- respondía el yoruno con una mirada de melancolía dibujada en el rostro

-Tendrás que enseñarme ese estilo también, de veras –mencionaba el rubio intentando animar a su compañero

-Por mí no hay problema, entonces empecemos- respondía el yoruno

Ambos shinobi leían atentamente el libro, moldeaban chakra y lo ajustaban tal como venia indicado en el texto, hasta que después de algunas horas de entrenamiento lograron crear una especie de pantalla de chakra fina y delgada, según el texto la técnica estaba completa, sin embargo no era así como Sol la recordaba

-Esto no debería pasar así, no es el mismo justsu que uso mi padre- mencionaba Sol

-Solo por curiosidad, cuando tu padre realizo el jutsu, ¿hiso algo en particular?- cuestiono el rubio

-Ahora que lo mencionas se veía ansioso de que el viejo lo atacara cuerpo a cuer….- Sol no termino su frase debido a que en su mente imaginaba cómo funcionaba el jutsu, -Naruto, lánzame una roca enorme, es solo para probar mi teoría- exclamo rápidamente el yoruno

-Ok- menciono el rubio haciendo varios kage bunshin y tomando una enorme roca, del tamaño de un automóvil, la lanzo sobre Sol, quien inmediatamente realizo el jutsu –Kokŭjin: yukikaze- la pantalla de chakra se formo justo antes de recibir el impacto, para sorpresa de Sol, solo una parte de la pantalla se mantenía visible y se encontraba justo en el centro de la roca, también se sorprendió de que por solo un segundo, el movimiento de esta se detuvo en seco, y se incremento la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras la temperatura descendía, así que instintivamente golpeo la roca en el punto donde el chakra aun estaba visible, partiéndola en mil pedazos, el rubio al observar la escena observo que esa técnica tenía un poder destructivo similar al rasengan, y con esa sorpresa termina este cap

EXTRA

EN LA TORRE HOKAGUE

Los días pasan tranquilos en konoha gakure, el tercer hokage es por mucho uno de las principales causas, pero no todo es parte de su trabajo

-¿Nos mando llamar hokage-sama?- pregunto un peli plata enmascarado bien acompañado de una exuberante peli morada que iba comiendo unos dangos

-Los necesito para que vigilen al nuevo habitante de la hoja (mientras les entregaba un documento donde se expresaba la solicitud junto con los datos de Sol)-

-Eso es un fastidio, mejor ponga a algunos ANBU a hacer eso- se quejo la peli morada, quien sintió una mirada asesina por parte del hokage

-Me gustaría hacer eso pero los tengo ocupados en otra misión, por otro lado ustedes no tienen nada que hacer hasta la próxima semana y les tengo un pago que no podrán resistir (sacando el libro "tácticas icha-icha edición de lujo" y algunos cupones de descuento en la tienda de dangos)-

-Señor cumpliremos con sus expectativas- mencionaron ambos jounin al unisonó viendo con ojos de perro hambriento sus trofeos

Los jounin salieron de la torre hokage con sus respectivas pagas e inmediatamente se pusieron a disponer de su aun no merecido premio

-Y bien ¿Dónde está el pequeño?- pregunto el peli plata

-A saber, buscare por el área comercial /no desperdiciare el regalo de hokage- sama en la tienda de dangos /- respondió su compañera

-Entonces buscare por el área residencial /podre leer en paz ahí/, nos encontraremos después cuando alguno tenga pistas de su paradero

=par de irresponsables XD=

N.A: 3 of a kind, not bad, de nuevo agradezco a quien sea que se haya tomado la molestia de leer el fic, espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro una vez más, de mas esta decir que edito lo más rápido que puedo y exprimo mi cerebro para continuar la historia, ya que como está planeado serán cerca de 200 caps del fic, eso si, después mucho más largos ya que como explique antes, las normas del anterior foro eran entre 1-1.5k de palabras por cap, así que siento mucho si son muy cortos (de momento) para su gusto, sin más e despido deseándoles lo mejor a todos los lectores.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

CHAPTER 07: FIRST DAY IN THE KONOHA ACADEMY

Después del exhaustivo entrenamiento que les llevo desde la tarde al anochecer, los jóvenes shinobis se dirigían a sus apartamentos a descansar, ambos se despidieron uno del otro y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, tomaron un baño y quedaron dormidos

El amanecer llegaba dándole de lleno en la cara al rubio, quien inmediatamente se despertó de mala gana y sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, recordando todo lo que había pasado, y que ahora que volvía a ser un niño tenía que asistir nuevamente a la academia, a hacer lo que siempre había hecho [[saltarse las clases]] =saltarse las clases= {saltarse las clases}, sin más se cambio a su habitual ropa naranja usada de cuando era un genin, =esperen, lo sigue siendo=, bueno, de cuando tenía 12 años, y sin más se fue de mala gana a la academia, en su trayecto se cruzo con una escena muy poco habitual en algún lugar de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia que se tenían que cruzar antes de entrar al recinto

-Miren nada mas, la Hyuga se puso a llorar con el primer golpe- mencionaba un chico de aspecto rebelde

-¿Quién decía que los Hyuga son el clan más fuerte de la aldea?, que buena broma no creen- exclamaba otro niño, sus ropas eran extrañas ya que vestía un pantalón rasgado estilo militar, asi como una playera sin mangas con notorias manchas de lodo, -te hare pagar por todas las que tu primo Neji nos ha hecho-

El chico dirigió fuertemente su puño contra la cara de la ojiperla, quien cerró los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos, el kimono color lavanda con el que vestía estaba manchado de tierra y lodo por algunas partes

El impacto de aquel puñetazo nunca llego, cuando la Hyuga abrió nuevamente los ojos logro ver a un rubio quien había recibido aquel golpe con la espalda, para lograr ver la cara de Hinata en cuanto ella abriera eso ojos que lo habían hipnotizado tiempo muy atrás =o adelante, depende de cómo lo vean=, secándole las lagrimas con los pulgares

-O, el inútil del novio apareció (este comentario saco un sonrojo de parte de Hinata y otro de Naruto), por lo que se es un fracaso como humano así que le haríamos un favor al mundo si le damos una lección también no es cierto, compañero- afirmaba aquel buscapleitos

-Apresurémonos o vendrá algún profesor-exclamaba el otro niño

-No sé cómo se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a esta preciosa chica, y no tenía intenciones de hacer daño a nadie pero se ganaron una golpiza por hacerme enfadar al lastimar a una querida amiga mía- decía el rubio en un tono furioso mientras observaba con una mirada asesina a los agresores de la chica

Naruto realizo algunos kage bunshin, cerca de 10, para intimidar un poco a aquellos pobres niños, quienes no se inmutaron al ver eso

-Al parecer el inútil logro mejorar un poco pero eso no es más que una ilusión- afirmaba aquel chico mientras su compañero temblaba un poco al ver la cantidad

-En serio crees eso- respondió el rubio

Un clon se lanzo con un puñetazo a aquel confiado chico quien no se movía de su lugar, sin embargo fue golpeado siendo lanzado algunos metros en el aire, el otro chico solo vio a Naruto y salió corriendo de ahí

-Hinata ¿estás bien? – cuestiono un preocupado rubio

-lo esto..y ah..ora que vi..niste a .arme Na..na…naruto-kun- respondió la ojiperla aun sonrojada

-Bueno aquí vamos- (mientras levantaba a la chica cargándola estilo princesa)- decía aquel rubio quien no podía contener su felicidad, pues en la guerra debido a las recurrentes batallas no veía mucho a su amada ojiperla y menos podía hablar con ella, Hinata solo se desmayo de la impresión al ver a Naruto tan cerca, aunque una notoria sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, parecía que un muro se había derrumbado ante ella dejándola avanzar más de lo que podía caminar =es solo un decir=

El rubio entro al recinto llevando a Hinata a la enfermería de la academia, la enfermera, quien sin voltear a ver, solo le indico que se recostara sobre una camilla, al salir Naruto musito

–Gracias sensei-dejando helada a la enfermera, quien rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para encontrar una sonriente Hyuga dormida sobre aquella camilla, quien quedo mas sorprendida al ver la cara de la durmiente Hyuga

Las clases comenzaban, sonando repetidamente las campanas de la institución, ya todos habían llegado y tomado asiento, una recuperada Hinata volvía al salón de clases y le dirigía una cálida sonrisa al rubio, quien respondía de la misma manera causando el sonrojo de la Hyuga y algunos extraños comentarios por parte de los alumnos, en eso una figura autoritaria entraba a el salón de clases

-Bien chicos, Buenos días- mencionaba el chunin a cargo de la clase

-Buenos días Iruka-sensei- respondían todos al unisonó

-Hoy les tengo 2 noticias, la primera es que Mizuki-sensei se ausentara unos días debido a que está en una misión, la otra es que hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno- decía animadamente el chunin

-Otro alumno, que fastidio- exclamaba el pelipiña en su habitual frase

-Quizás sea guapo- murmuraba un grupo de chicas

En ese instante se oyeron apresurados pasos provenientes de el pasillo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente para dejar ver la figura de un chico de 1.20 m. de estatura vestido con un conjunto a blanco y negro, y unos zapatos cerrados lo cual era extraño, ya que todos tenían sandalias ninja y el cabello largo hasta los hombros atado en una fina cola de caballo, con un flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos, abalanzarse sobre el alegre rubio dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el típico chipote apareciese en la cabeza del Uzumaki

-¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE DONDE ESTABA LA ACADEMIA, DAI BAKA!- gritaba el recién llegado a la persona frente a el

-¿No te lo dije?, debió habérseme olvidado (sobándose la cabeza)-respondió el rubio

-¡PASE DOS HORAS BUSCANDO EL LUGAR!- volvía a gritar el yoruno

-Silencio y orden (exclamaba el chunin), nuevo, te importaría presentarte antes de cualquier otra cosa-

-Hai hai, (dirigiéndose al frente del pizarrón) mi nombre es Hiyoru Sol, Soy huérfano, fui acogido aquí por hokage-sama para llegar a ser parte integral del cuerpo de los shinobis de la hoja, vivo en el complejo de apartamentos donde habita ese grandísimo idiota (señalando a Naruto), y tengo algo de experiencia en taijutsu que me enseño mi difunto padre shinobi, creo que eso es todo- exclamo el yoruno

-¡KYAAA! Otro galán ha llegado a la academia- gritaron un grupo de chicas

-Silen…(el chunin no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido)-

-Cállense, no hay nada que moleste más que un revoltoso grupo escandaloso dejándose llevar por algo sin relevancia, como lo es el físico de una persona- Menciono fríamente Sol

-Esa actitud tan fría, ¡ES GENIAL!- volvió a gritar el grupo de chicas

-Silenc….-

-Cállense o las mato (volvió a interrumpir a su sensei mientras dirigía una penetrante mirada asesina hacia sus revoltosas compañeras de clase, cambiando su expresión a una mucho mas intimidante)- dijo Sol

-Al fin alguien pone en su lugar a esas escandalosas- logro mencionar un chico de cabello azabache vestido con un short blanco y una camisa azul con un abanico dibujado en la espalda

-Pero bien que disfrutas de sus escándalos no es cierto Sasuke-mencionaba un chico de aspecto bestial, seguido del ladrido de un pequeño perro, también se lograba oír un –que fastidio- por parte del peli-piña que Sol logro reconocer, así como el sonido de unas papas fritas siendo masticadas constantemente por un redondito niño

Iruka solo se limito a salir del salón de Clases cerrando la puerta lamentándose de que su clase fuera tan escandalosa, y entre todo el alboroto del día de hoy termina este cap.

EXTRA

LA ENFERMERIA DE LA ACADEMIA

Mi Nombre es Suzuna Katagiri, soy la enfermera encargada de la enfermería de la academia ninja de la hoja, mi vida no tiene mucho sentido cuando me pongo a pensar que por estar atendiendo a mis pacientes no puedo conocer algún hombre que valga la pena y no le tenga miedo al compromiso, así que últimamente solo me limito a tomar notas de los pacientes ocasionales de esta enfermería, hoy como siempre, alguien abre la puerta, a lo que solo respondo sin voltear a ver quién es, -solo recuéstate en alguna camilla-, se escuchan los ruidos de aquella persona acomodándose entre las sabana y logro oír una vez más –Gracias sensei-

No puedo creer lo que oigo, es el zorro quien traía a la victima de alguno de sus ataques, o al menos eso creía yo hasta que rápidamente corrí a ver quien estaba en la camilla, para mi sorpresa me encuentro con una desmayada chica con un rostro sumamente feliz

¿Quién pensaría que la juventud de hoy en día haga estas cosas a tan temprana edad, y más a un que llegue el punto en el que el chico haga desmayar a la chica dejándola con esa sonrisa en el rostro?

=la moraleja de esta historia es que la enfermera es una pervertida XD=

FIN


	9. Chapter 8

De nuevo Naruto no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

CHAPTER 08: WRATH OF THE HURRICAINE

Después del agitado día, los alumnos salean del recinto al sonido de las campanas que indicaban el final de las clases, eran apenas las 2 de la tarde por lo que un grupo de niños fue a jugar al parque cercano, las chicas no dejaban de hostigar a Sasuke y a Sol quienes hicieron explotar una bomba de humo para salir huyendo, Naruto noto que Sol se dirigía en dirección al bosque en el que entrenaron la tarde anterior así que lo siguió rápidamente, en cuanto a Hinata al ver a su querido rubio partir en dirección al desolado bosque lo siguió, ya que le gustaba verlo esforzarse tanto

-Yo kitsune, espero no tengas complicaciones con el entrenamiento del Kokŭjin- mencionaba el yoruno

-Practique algo del yukikaze por la mañana, así que no tengo complicaciones- respondió el rubio

-Yo entendí la técnica al completo, se trata de hacer aparecer esa extraña pantalla de chakra justo cuando el enemigo haga su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, la pantalla detiene el ataque en seco, y muestra los puntos más vulnerables con el chakra visible en ella, el mismo chakra ocasiona un descenso en la temperatura que ocasiona que el enemigo sufra inconscientemente un mayor dolor y le dé la impresión de estar bajo algún genjutsu, es ahí donde atacas con toda tu fuerza a los puntos más vulnerables- explicaba el yoruno

-Ahora dímelo en nuestro idioma /no entendí ni madr**/- replicaba el rubio

-básicamente es una técnica de contraataque que se usa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hace bastante daño al golpear en los puntos más vulnerables, sumado a la inercia del enemigo al atacar, se aumenta el daño, entiendes ahora- volvía a explicar el yoruno

-Al menos ya tengo clara su utilidad de veras- respondía el rubio

-Bueno supongo que con eso basta, hoy practicaremos el Shipŭ- exclamaba el yoruno

-Entendido, cuento contigo otra vez Sol- respondía el rubio

Llegaron al bosque e inmediatamente abrieron el libro que Sol llevaba, imaginaron que sería similar al yukikaze, pero para su sorpresa el método de moldeado de chakra era completamente lo opuesto, aun así siguieron su tarea mientras una ojiperla los observaba desde las sombras, los chicos al tener un dominio completo del control del chakra inmediatamente lograron completar la descripción del jutsu, sin embargo aun tenían el mismo problema que con el yukikaze, no sabían cómo funcionaba, y esta vez no había indicios que pudieran dar alguna pista sobre el jutsu en sí, ya que esta vez se formaba una masa de chakra.

-Parece que tenemos que deducir como usar el jutsu nosotros mismos, kitsune- murmuro el yoruno

-Maldición, ¿Cómo esperan que aprendamos algo si no nos dan pistas de cómo usarlo?- Replico molesto el rubio.

-Cálmate, si tienes tiempo para quejarte mejor úsalo para pensar en cómo funciona el jutsu- Menciono el yoruno calmadamente, haciendo una mueca de frustración.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Déjame pensar, el yukikaze era una técnica de contraataque, así que con el shipŭ se forma igual una masa de chakra, aunque diferente, lo más lógico sería pensar que se trate de un jutsu que se aplica de igual manera, pero el modo de hacerla es completamente lo opuesto al yukikaze, de modo que lo más probable y basándonos en estos datos sea un jutsu ofensivo en opuesto al defensivo yukikaze - respondió el yoruno – pero aun así sigue siendo confuso el modo de emplearlo sigue siendo un misterio- .

[[Chico, ¿por qué no intentas golpear el chakra esta vez?]]

[¿Y de que serviría?]

[[Nada pierdes con intentar no es cierto]]

Haciendo caso del consejo del zorro, el rubio rápidamente realizo el citado jutsu .

–kokŭjin: shipu- la masa de chakra se formo frente a él quien sin ningún reparo la golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo, para sorpresa del yoruno y la hyuga que los espiaba, un huracán cortante broto de el jutsu en cuestión, partiendo a no menos de 5 árboles en pedazos, para sorpresa de el rubio en uno de esos árboles dejo al descubierto a su pequeña espía, amenazando con caerle encima, el rubio rápidamente reacciono e intercepto aquel amenazante tronco ante la mirada estupefacta de la hyuga, quien se desmayo al instante.

-Vaya, tu novia te siguió y casi termina aplastada- Mencionaba el yoruno en tono burlón dejando escapar una leve risa.

-No es mi novia, al menos no aun (con un enorme sonrojo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria), y alguien en peligro no es asunto de risa- Recriminaba un colérico rubio a su compañero de entrenamiento.

-No reí por eso, reí por el simple hecho de que me resulto gracioso que te hayas enamorado de lo que se podría definir como una acosadora, con mi oruburos puedo asegurar que a esa chica no le hubiera pasado nada, pero fue entretenido ver como corrías desesperadamente por salvarla, como si el mundo se fuera acabar si no lo hacías- Explico el yoruno con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Eres increíblemente sádico sabias- respondía más calmado el rubio- aunque por lo menos esta tarde logramos comprender otro de esos jutsus "especiales", resultaran increíblemente útiles en la prevención de la guerra- decía con más tranquilidad el rubio con notoria alegría de tener a su adorada chica en brazos

-Oye modérate, tu cara de pervertido se nota a leguas, y además que piensas hacer con una chica de apenas 9, maldito lolicon - mencionaba el yoruno con una mirada de repulsión y obvio tono de rechazo, obviamente fingido

-No digas tonterías (sonrojado) aun no me le confieso (en eso se despertó Hinata oyendo todo el argumento del chico desde la confesión) y además, aun es muy pronto para ese tipo de cosas, al menos no pienso hacerlas hasta el día en que me pueda casar con ella- respondía nerviosamente el chico

-/Estoy soñando, seguramente estoy soñando/ - La hyuga se hiso la dormida pero no pudo evitar el quedar en un tono rojo desconocido por la humanidad.

-Hai hai, no me interesan tus planes a futuro pero tú "aun no novia" (causando más enrojecimiento en la hyuga por este comentario) parece tener fiebre, /es divertido, parece que este par me dará más entretenimiento de lo que puedo esperar/- mencionaba el yoruno intentando contener una carcajada

-¿En serio?- el rubio acerco su frente a la de la "durmiente" chica, causando aun mas enrojecimiento en ella, por tanto, su temperatura corporal realmente creció.

-Es verdad, debo llevarla rápidamente a su casa- exclamaba el realmente preocupado rubio mientras se marchaba saltando de rama en rama

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, espero que esa tímida chica este alegre por el regalo que le di, esto es a la mar de divertido jajajajajajajajajajajaja hug…coff…coff, diablos, me reí de mas- decía para sí mismo el chico intentando no ahogarse ante tan graciosa circunstancia =al menos para el=

El rubio llego a la mansión Hyuga, pensando en que sería raro que él entre como si nada a dejar a Hinata dormida en su habitación, mas aun conociendo sus estrictas reglas, así que se partió el escaso cerebro que tenía en la cabeza pensando que haría para resolver esta difícil situación, pero dejando de lado eso, la chica abrió tiernamente los ojos para conectar su mirada con la de su adorado rubio, quien sintió el tiempo detenerse, la ojiperla estaba a punto del desmayo, sin embargo para ella ese momento valía oro, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el rubio, a quien había admirado desde hace 2 años, cuando la defendió de aquellos abusivos que la maltrataron, aun sin posibilidad de ganar, desde entonces en ella crecía un extraño sentimiento hacia el rubio, quien se alejaba de aquella tan hermosa escena en las afueras de la mansión hyuga al oír pasos en su dirección.

El hiperactivo chico sintió tantos nervios que huyo sin que nadie lo notara, después de todo, por muy héroe de la cuarta gran guerra que fuera, aun le daba algo de pánico enfrentarse a su posible suegro.

EXTRA

Del otro lado de la luna

El país del bosque oscuro tiene varias historias ocultas, una de ellas es el hecho de que el bosque durmiente, ahora sin su amo y señor, se mantiene la leyenda de que quien sea que entra no vuelve con vida, aunque las leyendas son precisamente eso, leyendas.

Un pequeño santuario fue levantado en un claro cercano a este bosque, que cabe decir, observarlo desde ese santuario le daba un aire bastante tétrico y solitario al lugar, los aldeanos de lugares aledaños iban a orar a ese lugar para que lo que sea que habitase en ese bosque no saliera del mismo, ignorantes de que ya lo había hecho, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que la leyenda se siga manteniendo?.

La respuesta la dio un aldeano quien se armo de valor para acercarse lo suficiente, logrando ver la silueta de tres bestias, de las cuales logro escuchar un leve susurro que llamaba a "Sol-sama", el hombre huyo despavorido creyendo que sería devorado por lo que sea que fuesen esas criaturas.

-Torakishi, ¿Que haremos ahora que Sol-sama fue a konoha?- Recito una voz femenina a la bestia que al parecer era el líder.

-Esperar a que nos invoque, mientras serviremos a Tsukihi-sama de momento, quizás Sol-sama este probando la seguridad y suministros que esa tierra pueda proporcionar- Respondió una ronca y gruesa voz.

-De momento, cacemos la cena- Añadió otra voz femenina, solo que esta tenía un timbre de voz más nasal que la anterior.

En el momento en el que esas tres bestias conversaban, una mujer rodeaba aquel bosque, como kunoichi, esa mujer tenía conocimiento sobre la excesiva vegetación toxica que moraba en ese bosque, así como los insectos venenosos y algunos parásitos que atacaban a quien osaba adentrarse en sus profundidades, sin embargo, llegaron a sus oídos rumores no muy agradables, al menos no para ella.

Cualquier shinobi bien preparado no tendría problemas soportando un par de días en ese bosque sin sufrir de ninguna herida o de algún malestar, sin embargo, había escuchado historias de varios ninjas quienes habían muerto perdidos en algún lugar dentro de ese bosque, en un principio la shinobi creyó que solo se debía a la incompetencia de las naciones ninja por no prepararse demasiado, pero un cadáver encontrado en los límites del bosque no ayudaba para nada con esta teoría, ya que poseía suficientes antídotos y raciones como para acampar dentro una semana, sin embargo, las condiciones en las que estaba el cadáver tenía los signos inequívocos de una batalla, una en la que murió rápidamente.

La shinobi fue a confirmar esos rumores cuando los chismes del pueblo más cercano llegaron a sus oídos, no era que fuera información muy confiable y mucho menos que ella fuera del tipo que le guste escuchar murmullos sin fundamento, pero no era estúpida y era preferible un pista, por muy vaga que fuera, a arriesgarse a ver por sí misma en carne propia e con altas posibilidades de morir.

La expresión en la shinobi de lacios cabellos color azabache cambio drásticamente cuando oyó la historia de un aldeano, que aterrado mencionaba sus vivencias, sobre todo que el hecho de que las bestias hablaban y llamaban a "Sol-sama".

-Hikari, al parecer tu hijo tendrá que responder por mi resentimiento contra ti- Exclamo para sí misma esa shinobi, quien mostrando su rostro mostraba todas las características del clan Yoruno.

N.A, Edito tan rápido como me es posible, este extra no lo tenía escrito originalmente, se me ocurrió hacerlo para darle un toque de suspenso a la historia, además de que hacer extras por pura comedia no es muy bueno en momentos críticos, arruinan el ambiente y lo descubrí por experiencia propia, sin mas agradezco a los lectores, y si no es molestia agradecería algún review, no es que los exija para poner mas caps pero oír las opiniones del publico realmente levanta el ánimo , por muy buenas o malas que sean (raro ¿No?), también agradezco los favs y los follow, agradecimientos especiales a Tsuki-chan 99, PatriciaHyuga, Aliasin, liseth tkm, Seebuc, Kalel16, marirroma y olcrain por todo el apoyo que, quizás sin saberlo, me han dado, sin más que decir me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 09: THE (ALMOST) END OF ACADEMY YEARS

2 años pasaron desde que Naruto y Sol llegaron a konoha, manteniendo su nivel de habilidades al mínimo en la vista pública y solo revelando sus jutsus a Hinata quien ocasionalmente les hacia bentos, y quien también entrenaba con ellos volviéndose una de las kunoichi mas fuertes de su edad, manteniendo un bajo perfil, claro está, por lo que la tachaban como perdedora, por otro lado, sus entrenamientos empezaban a causar sospechas entre los altos mandos y por supuesto los jounins quienes iban a ese lugar, que repetidamente se encontraba en estado de desastre causado por el rubio, el yoruno y la ojiperla, quienes decidieron cesar sus entrenamientos por las constantes intervenciones de los jounin y los ANBU que iban a indagar la razón de tanto alboroto, hasta que un día, después de clases, estando solos, el yoruno cuestiono al rubio acerca de la historia de konoha, quien no tuvo problemas para responderle.

Ambos se situaron encima de el rostro del cuarto hokage, ahí empezaron su amena charla.

-¿Entonces que querías saber?- cuestiono el rubio intrigado ante la curiosidad del yoruno.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente un tal Uchiha Sasuke creo gandes heridas de guerra para ambos bandos cierto, pero ¿no es el mismo Uchiha Sasuke el mismo que está en la academia? Siendo así debe de haber razones para que él se rebele contra konoha ¿no?- cuestiono el yoruno con preocupación en respuesta a la interrogante del rubio.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, se mucho sobre eso- el rubio conto toda la historia que el conocía de palabras de tobi sobre los Uchiha, y el por qué Sasuke quería venganza, y todo lo que hiso para obtenerla, incluido la historia de los exámenes chunin y el caso de Orochimaru.

-Ya veo, de hecho todo eso se puede evitar, la masacre de los Uchiha aun no sucede cierto, entonces podemos "arreglar" ese tramo de la historia- respondió el yoruno pensativamente.

-Y ¿Cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?- cuestiono el rubio con la esperanza de hacer que su amigo no se vuelva un desertor.

-Si vamos ahora mismo con el asesino del clan podemos llegar a un acuerdo mediante la mediación y el debate, si podemos lograr un acuerdo favorable, podremos fácilmente intervenir en la disputa familiar de los Uchiha, logrando cambiar la historia de "el niño emo sobreviviente" a "los afortunados sobrevivientes", dando así como resultado que la cólera de Sasuke no lo lleve a rebelarse, dejando también a algunos Uchiha de nuestro lado como prevención a las futuras batallas- explicaba detenidamente el yoruno intentando hacer que el rubio entendiera.

-Entonces usare mi senjutsu para encontrar a Itachi- exclamaba el rubio.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos hasta que el rubio dio con el rastro de Itachi, acto seguido informo a Sol haciendo ademan de su posición actual, así que ambos salieron a su encuentro listos para iniciar un debate.

-Itachi-san espera un momento- exclamo el yoruno mientras se acercaba a él, quien se ubicaba cerca de una plaza cívica en los límites de konoha, seguido del rubio, afortunadamente no había ni un alma aparte de ellos en aquel lugar.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- cuestiono un inexpresivo Uchiha a los recién llegados muchachos.

-A decir verdad, ¿Cuándo planean los altos mandos exterminar a los Uchiha?- respondió el yoruno dejando a Itachi con una expresión de sorpresa e inquietud en la cara preparándose para atacar al recién llegados, pero para su sorpresa estos ya se habían ubicado en su espalda sin que el Uchiha mayor se percátese.

-Pretendemos ayudar, no te pongas así ´ttebayo - menciono animadamente el rubio desde la espalda del Uchiha mayor.

-Entonces debo asumir que ustedes pese a su edad son ANBUS enviados por el consejo, ¿no es así?- cuestiono el Uchiha con un tono de severidad que denotaba en el hecho de posibles espías rondando por su mente.

-Realmente no, pero tenemos ideas sobre el golpe de estado que planean los Uchiha, también tenemos algo de información sobre colaboradores en el plan de erradicarlos y sobre tu familia, de cómo pretendes que tu hermano sobreviva, y planeas unirte a akatsuki después de esto para garantizar el entrenamiento y seguridad de Sasuke, y debo recalcar que aunque seamos estudiantes de la academia ninja, somos lo bastante hábiles para hacerle frente a un equipo de jounins- Recalco el yoruno haciendo gala de sus habilidades como mediador, aunque en ese momento parecía ser un chantajista más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Podemos ayudarte Itachi, de veras, pero queremos evitar futuros conflictos que pueden resultar en guerras, es por eso que te pedimos que uses tu posición como ANBU para hacer cambios en tu misión- Recalco el rubio mientras se dibujaba en su cara un gesto de extrema preocupación.

-Si saben todo esto quiere decir que lograron infiltrarse en una reunión con los altos mandos, y si no han divulgado esta información realmente deben haber pensado en el futuro de konoha y en las vidas que se perderán si dejamos vivo a ese clan maldito, además de demostrar que pudieron obtener información personal mía- El Uchiha solo suspiro, para luego continuar, -Bien, parece que puedo confiar en ustedes- calmándose mientras adoptaba una postura más relajada respondía el Uchiha.

Sol conto sus planes sobre ponerlo en una reunión de emergencia en el clan Uchiha, dando información falsa sobre los planes y medidas de prevención de konoha, así como mandar a Itachi de espía para averiguar quiénes del clan no estaban involucrados con el proyecto de rebelión, de modo que se podrían reformar como verdaderos shinobis de Konoha al buscar al responsable de la masacre, también comento sus planes de debatir con el Hokage para que estas medidas fueran tomadas, y ganar fuerza militar mientras desaparecían la amenaza de los Uchiha, sin embargo el rubio tomo un rostro sombrio cuando el yoruno menciono eso de "matar a los líderes del movimiento".

-¿Quedo todo claro hasta aquí?- Cuestiono Sol.

-Perfectamente- Respondía el Uchiha, quien uso su sharingan en el yoruno sin lograr hacerlo caer en algún genjutsu, refirmando así el argumento del yoruno.

[[Llego la hora en que debes de matar, y a la familia de tu mejor amigo]]

[-Entonces hagámoslo rápido-] Mencionaba el rubio tanto en su subconsciente como en la charla con Itachi, aun con una cara de tristeza al tener que matar para llegar a la paz deseada, la cual tanto el yoruno como el uchiha notaron.

-Te lo repetiré, un shinobi no debe dudar en matar cuando llega el momento de proteger sus posesiones más valiosas- Mencionaba el yoruno con un típico semblante de serenidad.

-Si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra, es lo que dice un antiguo proverbio- Afirmaba el Uchiha reafirmando y apoyando la postura de Sol.

-lo sé, no se preocupen estoy bien `ttebayo, completare este plan no importa cómo- Respondía el rubio recuperando su semblante.

Itachi inmediatamente fue a la oficina del hokage a discutir los planes del yoruno con el alegato de que son suyos, mientras el yoruno y el rubio se preparaban para la batalla que les espera, meditando sus planes y esperando una respuesta favorable por parte de Uchiha, quien no tardo demasiado en hacerles saber que sus planes fueron aceptados, y que el plan comenzaría en 2 días más, así que no había razón para apresurarse, igualmente tenía que organizar algunos tratos con el hokage para evacuar a los no vinculados con el golpe de estado después de identificarlos.

-Parece que tenía razón con los viejos zorros, su codicia y sed de poder no tienen límites, pero eso nos beneficia por ahora- Afirmaba el yoruno.

Y con esto termina este cap

EXTRA

Entrenamiento de Hinata

El bosque seleccionado como lugar de entrenamiento de tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica, se encontraba como siempre, lleno de movimiento, los jóvenes le enseñaban a la chica los principios del kokŭjin así como consejos sobre el control de chakra y jutsus de nivel medio.

-¿No te parece que la estamos forzando demasiado?- Cuestiono un preocupado rubio a su compañero de entrenamiento.

-Naa, si así no aprende entonces no progresara- Respondió el yoruno divirtiéndose por las reacciones del Rubio

Después de sentir movimiento en sus entrañas, el inusual menciono.

-Te la encargo un momento Sol, parece que el topo quiere salir-.

-Ok, tu caga tranquilo,/que buen momento/-Respondía el yoruno

Naruto se disponía a hacer sus necesidades en la sombra de un árbol a 200 metros de ahí, en un hueco previamente cavado con ese fin, sin embargo la hermosa ojiperla noto la ausencia de su adorado rubio, por lo que cuestiono a su supervisor.

-Sol-san ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto-kun?- Algo sonrojada al decir el nombre de Naruto.

-No tengo ni idea, lo he estado esperando por 30 minutos y no regresa /esto se va a poner bueno/- Decía el yoruno fingiendo un tono de preocupación -Se fue por allá hace algún tiempo (señalando el lugar por donde el rubio se fue), me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola en este oscuro bosque, no podría permitir que la novia de mi amigo le pasara algo- El comentario provoco el sonrojo de la hyuga a más no poder mientras el andrógino joven contenía una risa.

-Iré a ver si le paso algo /Nos vemos asi,,,,,KYAA, soy feliz/- Mencionaba la ojiperla mientras corría en la dirección indicada.

-/No negó ser su novia, será divertido/- Pensó Sol mientras la seguía cuidadosamente para no ser detectado.

Al llegar Hinata al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio se llevo la sorpresa de su vida mientras Sol carcajeaba a lo lejos desde donde contemplaba la escena.

=ya me gusto traumar niños=

N.A: Si salto temporal muy grande, pero si me seguía de largo cuando aun son niños iba a ser mas comedia que nada y, a mi punto de vista, mucho relleno, pero mucho relleno, se que dije lo de los extras de comedia y me contradigo al poner más comedia en momentos críticos, pero después pensé "Que diablos al carajo y pongo lo que ya tengo escrito", de manera que ahora me vailo un soberano cacahuate, además de que aprovechando las fiestas patrias en mi país corrí gritando "LIBERTAD" mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de pólvora envuelta (sinónimo de "cuhetes ~mal escrito a propósito*" mi espalda, todo mientras gritaba "VIVA MEXICO CABRONES", pero eso no viene al caso, el punto es que hicieron que mis opiniones personales se fueran al diablo un momento, además, próximamente la masacre Uchiha, sin mas agradesco los follow y los fav

Listen tkm: si no te molesta puedes enviarme un mensaje a mi dirección de facebook

.

para explicarte un poco de lo que hice yo, ya que no tengo más de una semana de antigüedad en el sitio y también pase por ese tipo de dificultades, además de que si quieres puedo ser un BETA reader.

Agradecimientos especiales a listen tkm, 7 Siniestro, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, Seebuc, marirroma, olcrain, Aliasin, Kalel16 y a mi gato Jack, que está conmigo en esos momentos de locura

P.D: En el anterior foro donde publique este fic, un usuario y yo hicimos un trato, intercambiamos personajes para las respectivas historias, de manera que en su fic podría aparecer Yoruno Sol, como en el mío aparecerá Taskmaster, el personaje que el creo, de manera que la oferta sigue en pie, Yoruno Sol es un personaje que pongo a dominio público para las personas a quien agradecí especialmente, si tienen alguna duda sobre el personaje o quieren su listado de jutsus no duden en enviarme un PM o un mensaje a Facebook junto con el enlace al fic donde lo usaran, puesto que es el cuarto personaje de mi ingenio y le tengo bastante cariño, ya sea que sea un aliado más o simplemente un enemigo a temer, las opciones son tan limitadas como la imaginación del escritor.

Agradezco también a Madara_uzi18 quien luego paso a ser Madara_dreyar_scarlet y luego la verdad no tengo ni idea, no solo por permitirme usar a Taskmaster sino también por regalarme una historia verdaderamente interesante, "El dolor tras el recuerdo", Un NaruMei altamente recomendado (por mi), para más información, googleenlo.

Sin más me despido para seguir corrigiendo el fic, ya que por detalles que pueden entorpecer la lectura reviso cada centímetro que he escrito anteriormente, no quiere decir que no se me escapen detalles, pero al menos queda mejor que el formato que tenia originalmente.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Raruto y sus personajes Pertenecen a Masaki Mesuboatumoto, Y esta historia a mí, sin más les dejo el cap.

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

[Conversación con un bijuu]

CHAPTER 10: FA(N)LLING

Tras horas de planeación y de culminar los planes para la masacre Uchiha, faltando tan solo 2 horas y media para el inicio del plan, así el principal asesino les asigno a sus pequeños "compañeros" un área a "limpiar" y les dio una máscara a cada uno, al rubio una de zorro y al yoruno una de tigre, poniéndose el Uchiha mayor una de halcón, reubicándose asi en un punto de control cercano al lugar de residencia de el clan Uchiha.

-Bien repasemos el plan, Naruto y Sol cubrirán la parte este de el complejo del clan, yo iré por la parte oeste donde se encuentra la policía, los no involucrados ya fueron evacuados y los niños están en una excursión de la academia a la que tenían obligación de ir- Explicaba Itachi a los pequeños.

-Bien, olvidaba mencionarles algo importante, si pueden apodérense o destruyan los ojos de los Uchiha- Recalcaba el yoruno mientras se había colocado la máscara y el uniforme estándar de los ANBU.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestionaban el uchiha y el rubio al unisonó.

-Obviamente para tener controlada la situación, los altos mandos saben de esto y no es extraño que alguien venga después de la masacre a intentar obtener algún sharingan gratis, no les permitiré eso, ya que se volverá en nuestra contra a futuro- Explicaba el yoruno a sus compañeros.

-Ya veo, puede que tengas razón, de igual forma es mejor destruirlos, pero, si es posible debemos rescatar algunos, solo por seguridad /no puedo correr el riesgo de quedarme ciego/- Exclamaba el uchiha.

-Entonces nos veremos en el punto de reunión en 4 horas, justo a las 9:30 p.m, asegurándonos de no dejar nada vivo- Exclamaba el rubio con un tono de amargura, sin embargo inmediatamente se incorporo y se puso la máscara, también vestía el uniforme estándar de ANBU.

-Que buen tiempo- Musito el yoruno haciendo ademan de la puesta de sol.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestiono el rubio, con una cara de absoluta curiosidad, ya que internamente se cuestionaba a sí mismo como es que sus compañeros estaban tan tranquilos cuando su misión les obligaba a matar a sangre fría.

-Porque entre el día y la noche es cuando puedo pelear al máximo, el momento en esta etapa solo dura unos minutos pero son suficientes para hacer mi trabajo- Explicaba el yoruno.

-Empecemos- Exclamo el uchiha dando la orden de atacar.

Los shinobis inmediatamente corrieron hasta sus posiciones sin ser detectados, e inmediatamente Sol se puso a asesinar a diestra y siniestra.

-Chaoton:Mugen kakishoku no jutsu (estilo caos, técnica del eclipse infinito)-; Al momento de terminar el jutsu, unas extrañas sombras se superponían a la luz del día, mientras extrañas luces cubrían el espacio oscuro que daba entrada a la noche, dejando entrever a el yoruno con un aura que parecía como si el tiempo se distorsionara alrededor de él, varios uchiha se lanzaron al ataque para encontrarse con un muro de luz sobre el cual se estamparan ya que el sharingan no logro ver cuando se formaba, y así, en el segundo en el que impactaron en aquel muro, una sombra les extraía los ojos mientras un segundo jutsu era lanzado –Chaoton: fubuki(estilo caos, golpe de nieve)-.

En ese instante una enorme ventisca de juegos de luces y sombras se lanzaban directamente desde ese muro hacia las casas y calles que adornaban aquel barrio, desintegrando todo a su paso, incluidos los incautos que pasaban sin ninguna preocupación, solo desaparecían mostrando partes de sus órganos saliendo de lo que quedaba de cuerpo inerte salpicando todo a su paso, al momento de finalizar el jutsu que no duro más de 15 segundos, Sol se encontraba bañado en sangre, pateando los órganos que se encontraban en su paso mientras guardaba en un sello contenedor 16 pares de ojos con el sharingan activo que logro recuperar de sus recientes victimas.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba en modo ermitaño con 3 clones ocultos, quien silenciosamente se ubicaba a espaldas de los peatones en aquellos callejones en los que se situaba para cortarles el cuello con un kunai, una muerte rápida y silenciosa para no llamar la atención de los demás, acto seguido los sacaba los ojos y escondía los cadáveres en unos contenedores de basura, sin embargo al ritmo que los llenaba, decidió lanzarlos al otro lado de una cerca que daba al patio de una mansión, probablemente la misma en la que Sasuke vivía.

Itachi se centro en el uso de su mangekyo sharingan para hacer caer a sus objetivos bajo el tsukuyomi, torturándolos de las más crueles maneras, clavando espadas en las extremidades, haciendo que un millar de agujas pasaran sobre el cuerpo de sus víctimas evitando órganos vitales para seguir torturándolos, quemando vivos a los prisioneros de aquella ilusión, impidiéndoles morir, mientras en la vida real los mataba como si de un videojuego se tratara, atravesando sus corazones con una espada, misma que usaba para hacer cortes de distracción a sus atacantes mientras los hacía caer en su genjutsu.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas eran los uchiha que llegaban, y con mejor nivel de pelea que los anteriores, lanzando bolas de fuego del estilo katon, arrojando shurikens cargadas con estilo raiton para aumentar su filo al máximo, cada quien tenía su forma de evadirlo, a Sol le daba igual ya que su caos desintegraba los ataques y a las personas como si nada ayudando también a cegar el sahringan de los atacantes con la intensa luz u oscuridad generada por su jutsu, pese al desgaste al que se sometia devido al constante uso de chakra, Naruto solo le costaba moverse un poco cerrando los ojos para evitar caer en algún genjutsu, usando su sentido para leer el chakra obtenido del modo ermitaño para saber donde atacar, lanzando algunos rasengan contra los que se acercaban demasiado a él, por su parte Itachi podía evitar desde el inicio los ataques gracias a su mangekyo sharingan, contraatacando de la misma manera a sus agresores calcinándolos hasta convertirlos en cenizas en el viento.

Paso cerca de 1 hora de pura masacre cuando Sol había terminado de eliminar no solo a los Uchiha, sino también a todo lo que se pudiera mover en su área asignada, adelantándose al punto de reunión donde un triste rubio estaba sentado encima de una piedra proveniente de un muro derribado a su espalda, posiblemente resultado de una batalla más intensa de la que sé hubiera esperado.

Un recién llegado Itachi que se encontraba sudando debido al desgaste de usar continuamente su mangekyo sharingan, al parecer impresionado de que la masacre acabase mucho antes de lo planeado.

-O, ya están aquí- Musitaba un calmado Sol pese a quien era el que llego mas manchado de sangre, (literalmente bañado en ella), con algunas viseras colgando de sus hombros

-Parece que te divertiste- Exclamo el uchiha mientras señalaba las viseras colgando del hombro de el yoruno.

-AH!, y yo que no quería tener que quitar cosas extrañas de mi- Mencionaba el yoruno mientras sacudía aquella carne colgante de su ser, que sinceramente no quería averiguar de dónde provenía -Como sea el caso conseguí esto- Menciono mientras le lanzaba a Itachi un frasco con una solucion de color verde en la cual flotaban los ojos con el sharingan activo.

-Misión completa no, si me disculpan me retiro- Menciono el rubio mientras se notaba una lagrima caer de su mejilla al momento de retirarse, sé quitó la máscara para poder limpiar su cara mientras sé retiraba.

-¡Oye, ponte la máscara!- Grito el yoruno a un ya lejano rubio mientras vio como se colocaba aquella mascara de zorro siguiendo su consejo, sin embargo una extraña sombra golpeo al rubio enviándolo directo a una casa que inmediatamente se destruyo en vista del fuerte impacto.

-Tamaya*- Grito recién llegado

El rubio inmediatamente se levanto para sorpresa del agresor, acto seguido, sus compañeros se reunieron con el rubio recién incorporado, quien logro bloquear gran parte del daño con una onda de chakra realizada al último momento.

-Tu técnica fue buena, justo como la de un asesino del país del udon-Exclamo el yoruno con la máscara puesta, sin embargo se notaba una sonrisa proveniente de su rostro.

El recién llegado era un hombre de 1.90m. de altura, excesivamente musculoso, a su espalda cargaba una katana que a juzgar por el brillo que emanaba de ella, era demasiado filosa, igualmente portaba un arco y flechas, y en su brazo se apreciaba un escudo redondo con bordes filosos, y para complementar su vestimenta consistía en una camisa azul marino sin mangas haciendo juego con un pantalón estilo vaquero del mismo color, se apreciaban guantes color blanco con botas ninja del mismo tono en su indumentaria, y un par de cinturones, uno atado normalmente y otro en diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura, complementado en una ligera capa de color blanco y azul, atada en su hombro izquierdo (al estilo de ichigo-papá en bleach), lo que era extraño es que su rostro parecía como el de un cráneo, no era cómo zombie sino más bien, cómo un anciano con piel muy, pero muy delgada.

-Itachi-san, mantén en secreto esta información- El yoruno cambio la dirección de sus palabras- Oye, de asesino a asesino, mi nombre es Yoruno Sol del país del bosque oscuro, antiguo residente del bosque durmiente, identifícate- Exclamaba el yoruno.

-Jaja, ya veo, el bosque oscuro, con razón reconociste mi técnica, mi nombre es Taskmaster, como dijiste del país del udon, antiguo residente de la tierra del infierno, dejando eso de lado es increíble que un chiquillo como tu fuera capaz de dar la fama de "bosque durmiente" a ese lugar en el que nadie regreso con vida- Exclamaba animadamente Taskmaster con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Al parecer los altos mandos querían que no hubiera nadie que pudiera delatarlos por crear esta misión- murmuraba el uchiha mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Asi concluye este cap

EXTRA

La enfermería de konoha parte 2

-Bien todos, es hora de su chequeo médico de rutina, favor de ingresar a la sala de espera mientras tomamos sus datos- explicaba la enfermera de la academia mientras tomaba una lista de los estudiantes

-Que problemático- exclamaba el primer chico en la fila con una cara de sueño que pareciese caería dormido en cualquier momento.

-Y que lo digas, no tengo tiempo de ir a comer barbacoa a causa de esto-mencionaba con una cara depresiva su rechoncho compañero quien iba segundo a la fila.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el rubio llegara a dar sus datos a la enfermera quien lo veia con una expresión extraña, como si quisiera devorarlo en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo malo Suzuna-sensei?- Cuestiono atemorizado el rubio a su enfermera, esperando no tener alguna rara enfermedad «la estupidez no cuenta», mientras la enfermera sé dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía e hizo lo posible para disimular el sonrojo que le ocasionaba el ver al rubio.

-No nada Naruto, es solo, ¡¿Cuánto mide?!- grito la enfermera, acto seguido se tapo la boca en vista de que provoco una reacción extraña en el pasillo del recinto donde los instructores reaccionaron al oír el grito corriendo hasta la habitación donde se realizaban los estudios individuales.

-¿Perdón?- logro cuestionar el rubio antes de que los instructores abrieran la puerta de aquella habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?- inmediatamente pregunto el joven maestro Iruka con un tono de preocupacion, mientras su expresión sé distorsionaba un poco al imaginarse a Naruto gastándole una broma a la enfermera.

-No nada /Demonios, casi pierdo el control/, si nos disculpa, ¿Podemos seguir con el chequeo?- Aclaro la enfermera antes de que la situación se le saliera de control.

Los chequeos continuaron sin contratiempos hasta que el ultímo de la fila entro, quien resulto ser Hiyoru Sol

-¡Otro bishonen!- exclamo la enfermera con más tono de perversión que de impresión.

FIN

Tamaya es la expresión que usan en Japón al momento de que los fuego artificiales explotan*

N.A

Bien lo mencione anteriormente, Aquí aparece un personaje que no me pertenece pero cuyo creador me dio su consentimiento para utilizarlo en esta historia y por cual le sigo muy agradecido pese al enorme tiempo que paso de este suceso, ya que subiré mas caps. Seguidos las notas de autor asi como los respectivos agradecimientos vendrán en cuanto suba el ultimo del día.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Raruto y sus personajes Pertenecen a Masaqui Mesuboatumoto, Y esta historia a mí, sin más les dejo el cap.

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

[Conversación con un bijuu]

CHAPTER 11: Master of the Graveyard

Inmediatamente después de ese pequeño dialogo, Taskmaster tomo su arco y una de sus flechas apuntando directamente a la cabeza del yoruno, musitando –Tsubame Gaeshi (retorno de la golondrina)-, el yoruno no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar aquel proyectil moviéndose un poco a la derecha, sin embargo algo se había clavado directamente en su hombro izquierdo. Aquella flecha retorno en la misma dirección en la que había sido disparada, dejando atónitos a los shinobis de la hoja, mientras Sol en lugar de mostrar rasgos de sufrimiento o dolor, comenzó a reír, tomo el trozo de madera que atravesaba su hombro y lo saco bruscamente con un movimiento limpio.

El rubio se había lanzado al ataque, preparando un puñetazo cargado en chakra, sin embargo, Taskmaster lo había cubierto con su escudo, haciendo gala de una velocidad demencial para cambiar armas, pateando al rubio en el estomago al instante, y, en ese momento de flaqueza por parte del rubio, Taskmaster uso el borde filoso de su escudo para impactar en la cara del hiperactivo chico, destrozando su máscara y cortando severamente el rostro del chico, quien solo pudo gritar, dando paso a un impacto que sacudió al rubio estampándolo una vez más contra otro muro haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre, el impacto lo hirió lo suficiente como para gastar una considerable cantidad de chakra en sanarlo, causando así una merma en su potencial.

Taskmaster arremetió contra Itachi quien gracias a su sharingan lograba esquivar los constantes ataques entre las combinaciones de arco, espada y escudo, logrando encontrar el momento perfecto para lanzar un –Katon: hosenka no jutsu- , las múltiples bolas de fuego provenientes del Uchiha no son problema alguno para Taskmaster, quien se limito a poner su escudo delante de él para cubrirse del fuego.

Aprovechando este momento el yoruno se lanzo a toda velocidad directamente al costado de Taskmaster, apuñalándolo con una espada hecha de una indescriptible masa, era como ver parte del cielo nocturno tomando la forma de una fina katana, Taskmaster no emitió sonido ni queja alguna, de hecho parecía no ser consciente de que lo acababan de apuñalar, el yoruno completo su ataque al patear la cara de Taskmaster de una forma tan elgante que pareciese una libélula montando el vuelo, razón por la que realizo su técnica nuevamete =Del cap 04= solo que esta vez murmuro –Chaoton: kenjutsu ninpou,hotaru- moviendo su katana por el brazo de Taskmaster, quien apenas se había percatado del ataque.

Sin embargo el movimiento del yoruno no tuvo efecto alguno, su espada se detuvo apenas tocar el hueso del brazo al que estaba dispuesto a cortar, Taskmaster golpeo al chico en el costado. Se escucharon algunos ruidos un tanto desagradables, como si quebraran una tabla contra un muro, dejando en claro que el impacto había roto las costillas del yoruno, mandándolo algunos metros a la distancia, momento que el Uchiha aprovecho para lanzar un –Katon: karyu endan (misil llama de dragon)- sobre el expuesto Taskmaster.

-¿Qué, eso es todo lo que tienen? , me decepcionan- Exclamaba Taskmaster mientras salía de las llamas, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo algo provoco que se precipitara violentamente al suelo, un incorporado Naruto lo había impactado con un rasengan directamente en la cabeza, retrocediendo un poco antes de musitar –kokŭjin: Shippu-, dejando la masa de chakra tomar forma de una enorme hoja que, en cuestión de un segundo estaba sobre el caído Taskmaster, cortando el suelo al ritmo en que un segundo rasengan era preparado por un par de kage bunshin mientras esperaban pacientemente a que la ira de el huracán cesase para lanzarse sobre el cuerpo aun visible en ella, culminando la combinación con una explosión de humo que cegó a Itachi por un momento.

En ese instante aquella figura saliente de la cortina de humo se lanzo sobre aquel desprevenido Uchiha, con un movimiento rápido y preciso con la espada que empuñaba, corto la pierna del ANBU logrando sacar un enorme grito de dolor por parte de este al perder su extremidad inferior izquierda, ante la incrédula mirada de un estupefacto rubio.

[[Chico, aunque Sol menciono que no usaras mi poder, si no lo haces ahora acabaremos todos muertos]]

[Lo sé, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte, da la impresión de ser un shinigami]

[[Si realmente fuera uno no tendría la necesidad de pelear para matarnos, es humano, y como tal debe tener límites, encuéntralos y aprovecha el momento para acabar con el]]

[Entendido]

El rubio comenzó a emitir un aura de chakra rojo, de la cual se formaban unas orejas y 9 colas de zorro.

-Llegando a este punto, definitivamente te aniquilare Taskmaster- murmuro el rubio con una expresión de rabia en el rostro

-O, asi que tu eres un jinchuriki completo, firmare mi sentencia de muerte por esto pero al matarte aniquilare esta villa entera haciendo honor a mi título, el "maestro del cementerio" quien no deja más que destrucción y muerte a su paso- terminando de decir esto realiza un jutsu bastante extraño –Mabadiliko ya kifo (cambio a muerte)-

Terminando esta frase el cuerpo de Taskmaster cambio, se convirtió en un mero esqueleto, el aire quemaba debido a la inmensidad de los chakras que de ellos emanaban, quien no paso inadvertido por la aldea, quien inmediatamente evacuo ante el temor de una réplica del ataque del kyubi, como aseguraban los sobrevivientes de hace 11 años.

-Declaro situación de emergencia, evacuen a todos los civiles a las zonas de seguridad y reúnanse en el auditorio de konoha para una reunión de emergencia- exclamaba el anciano tercer hokage mientras continuaba dando instrucciones y movilizando al personal disponible

-/Quizás ese asesino le dio por pasarse de la raya, pero aun así, ¿Por qué siento el chakra del kyubi en aquel lugar? , Se supone que era una misión en solitario de Uchiha Itachi/- pensaba para sus adentros un anciano con el ojo vendado, portaba una yukata blanca contrastada con la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mentón.

Volviendo al lugar de la batalla, ambos elevaron su chakra al máximo, sin embargo sintieron un chakra igual de estremecedor proveniente de un montón de escombros, Sol se había levantado, rodeado de un aura de chakra, igualmente era como ver parte del estrellado cielo nocturno en ella.

-No pensaran dejarme fuera ¿Cierto?, hace mucho que no me lastimaban de esta forma, tanto que empiezo a disfrutar la batalla, esta sensación incluso puede hacer que eyacule en cualquier momento, me siento excitado, casi puedo ver que la muerte clama por mi alma entre sus dedos para tratarla como si fuera un juguete, ¿No es interesante? , mi cuerpo grita ante el dolor pero quiere ser parte de la batalla que puede dejarlo inerte, mi mente me indica que debo escapar pero se emociona de la idea de cambiar golpes con otro ser igual o mas loco que yo- Mencionaba entre risas un ahora irreconocible Sol, su expresión era la de un demonio sediento de sangre, sin mostrar rastro alguno de humanidad en el.

-Así se habla, me siento de la misma forma en cuanto veo tu chakra, hace mucho que no veía a alguien como yo, veremos quién puede destrozar al otro, si el Maestro del cementerio se puede llevar sus almas a lo más profundo del infierno, o si el demonio zorro y el amo del bosque durmiente pueden silenciarme por siempre antes de que mi vida me abandone- Exclamaba Taskmaster con una voz de emoción como nunca en su vida se imagino, con la voluntad de acabar con quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

El rubio estaba temblando, ¿Acaso el miedo había invadido su ser?, no, no era eso, aunque él lo negara en lo más profundo de su ser se sentía de la misma forma que sus compañeros, ya que disfrutaba del combate, incluso siendo regularmente un pacifista empedernido.

-Yo también muero por saber quién es el que se reirá al final, mi cuerpo no deja de temblar debido a la emoción, quiero acabar con ese estúpido esqueleto que se atrevió a amenazar a mi querida konoha, quiero ver su cadáver entre un ataúd, y mearme en él como el castigo que se merece, hacerle conocer el dolor y llevarlo a un mundo de sufrimiento- Mencionaba el rubio para que no lo dejaran de lado

-/Y pensar que realmente se vuelve un asesino cuando protege a sus seres queridos, este, realmente es interesante/- Pensaba el yoruno mientras tomaba una postura ofensiva

[[Increíblemente no me sorprende esto Naruto]]

[¿El qué?]

[[Que algún día la emoción de un combate a muerte te invada a tal grado de realmente mostrar tu lado oscuro]]

[¿Esperabas esto?]

[[Y para que decir que no, solo de ese modo puedes pelear al 100% de tus capacidades]]

Taskmaster se lanzo rápidamente sobre el rubio con la intención de cortarlo, sin embargo el rubio lo esperaba y lanzo una patada que impacto directamente en el mentón de Taskmaster, al tiempo en el que Sol salíadisparado atacando las costillas de este, demasiado duras como para ser verdaderos huesos, aunque aun así el chakra de Sol logro dejar una grieta en ellos debido a su indescriptible fuerza, Taskmaster retrocedió equipándose con su arco que mantenía sobre su espalda, tomando un par de flechas que disparo a toda velocidad contra sus atacantes murmurando –Katon: Tsubame gaeshi bakudaun (estilo de fuego: regreso de la golondrina bomba)- ambos habían analizado el jutsu anteriormente así que inmediatamente que esquivaron las flechas, Sol se coloco detrás de Naruto cubriendo su espalda mientras Naruto bloqueaba la embestida que Taskmaster propinaba haciendo uso de su escudo, sin embargo, las flechas explotaron justo antes de que Sol pudiera bloquearlas, impulsando a ambos a Taskmaster quien, de una patada los elevo a ambos por los aires mientras decía –Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- .

La inmensa bola de fuego es agrandada aun mas ya que Taskmaster le imprimía más del triple del chakra que el jutsu requería, volviéndolo verdaderamente letal, no obstante, Sol tomo al rubio del brazo y exclamo –Oruburos-, la extraña cadena que Naruto vio cuando Sol amortiguo su caída volvió a aparecer, la cabeza de tigre que estaba en la punta de la cadena abrió sus fauces para morder a la nada y quedarse fija, mientras Sol volvió a exclamar –Ichi(uno)- siendo jalados en dirección de la cadena hasta aquella cabeza de tigre, que actuó como un riel fijando su trayectoria, misma qué desapareció al llegar a ese punto, evitando una quemadura mortal al no poder esquivarla estando en el aire.

Taskmaster se percato de ello muy tarde ya que su propio jutsu limitaba su visión, así que el rubio aprovecho para usar a Sol como apoyo y lanzarse en picada a Taskmaster con un Odama rasengan preparado, Taskmaster apenas logro esquivarlo poniendo su escudo delante de él para evitar ser golpeado por las rocas que salían disparadas en su dirección, en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado, pero esos fragmentos del suelo tenían una endemoniada velocidad que lo obligaron a cubrirse.

Una figura coma la de un tigre se había adherido al hombro de ese esqueleto, con una cadena atada a él, logrando oír un –san(tres)-, para sorpresa del agredido, el movimiento no era el mismo movimiento lineal que vio anteriormente sino uno circular, cayendo Sol encima de Taskmaster con un impacto de rodilla, aunque Taskmaster no se quejo, el fuerte impacto logro abrir una pequeña grieta en su cráneo, el mismo movimiento creó otro desagradable sonido, provocando que el esqueleto se enojara.

Una enorme ráfaga de chakra saco disparado al yoruno por los aires, cayendo violentamente en el suelo formando un gran crater, mientras Naruto se lanzaba al ataque haciendo gala de las técnicas aprendidas del kokŭjin, ciertamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo el rubio perdería debido a la inmensa fuerza física de su oponente, lo cual no tenía lógica ya que carecía de músculos, pero haciendo uso del kokŭjin logro cambiar las cosas a su favor usando un estilo de contraataques, que al parecer no le provocaban ningún daño al esqueleto, pero la constante presión que el rubio ejercía sumado al hecho de que los vacíos realmente frenaban los golpes ridículamente fuertes de aquel invasor, lograban que este retrocediera y estuviera incapacitado de usar su escudo para defenderse.

El recién incorporado Sol comenzó unos extraños sellos para finalmente musitar –Chaoton ougi: Nemuri no mori (Supremo estilo caos: bosque durmiente)- al concluir estas palabras, el aire alrededor cambio, brotaban arboles por todos lados, creciendo rápidamente hasta formar un bosque que se extendía por todo el territorio Uchiha, los arboles eran extraños, sus troncos tenían la forma de cualquier otro, sin embargo, eran como un espacio vacío, no servían para lanzarse o apoyarse en ellos, igualmente las hojas que lo adornaban eran resplandecientes, iluminaban el barrio Uchiha pese a la oscuridad de la ya entrada noche, dejando sorprendidos tanto al rubio como a Taskmaster, momento que aprovecho el rubio concentrando una inmensa cantidad de chakra, diciendo -Dai kitsune no hou (cañón del gran zorro)- lanzando un enorme rayo de energía a Taskmaster, quien reacciono rápido y puso su escudo imprimiendo chakra delante de él, sin embargo el impacto era tan grande que su escudo termino roto, y debido al impacto, exploto, dejando volar con gran velocidad los bordes filosos que adornaban a este, clavándose sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y de Itachi, quien observaba la pelea aun agonizante.

Taskmaster preparo su arco lanzando un nuevo jutsu sobre el rubio, -Katon: akai symphony jigoku (estilo de fuego: roja sinfonía del infierno)- disparando todas sus flechas sobre el creando una intensa ola de calor que sofocaba al rubio al ritmo que las flechas se incrustaban en sus extremidades, Naruto apenas logro evitar que le diera en sus puntos vitales cuando Taskmaster le corto el brazo usando su espada, con la técnica que vio de sol –Hotaru- , el rubio grito de dolor , mientras Sol logro evitar que su compañero muriera lanzando un kunai con un explosivo, logrando que Taskmaster retrocediera y dándole al rubio su brazo que, al momento de acomodarlo, comenzó a adherirse de nuevo a su cuerpo, agotando completamente el chakra del rubio debido al desgaste que exigía una regeneración de ese nivel.

[[Ya estoy en mi limite chico, de aquí no puedo hacer mas, esa herida me afecto más de lo que me gustaría admitir]]

[Yo estoy igual que tu, apenas puedo moverme, por suerte aún tengo un as bajo la manga]

Las hojas de los arboles que Sol había creado estaban cayendo, tan lenta y grácilmente, como ver fragmentos de arcoíris descender sobre la tierra, que por un momento todos, exceptuando a Sol, olvidaron que estaban en medio de una pelea, mientras Sol concluía el justsu –Chaoton: Senbon Konoha no shinei (muerte de las mil hojas)-, una rápida ventisca lanzo todas las hojas sobre Taskmaster quien no pudo escapar o cubrirse, el ataque provenía de todos lados y era obvio que no podía bloquear el alcance de la luz, las hojas de luz emanaban colores vivos y nítidos que se lograban apreciar incluso en Konoha, siendo un verdadero espectáculo para la vista de los antes alarmados residentes del lugar, mientras Taskmaster gritaba de dolor, algo que nunca había hecho, o al menos no recordaba haber hecho, gritaba intentando desesperadamente de retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Caminante sin rumbo, buscando la calma, aquí encontraras la paz de tu alma

Con el bosque me levanto, con el cielo te observo mientras oyes mi canto

Ahora duerme para no despertar, que la vida no te va a extrañar

Mientras en el bosque durmiente por siempre vas a estar-

Cuando Sol termino esta frase, los gritos cesaron, de los muchos árboles que adornaban el barrio Uchiha solo uno quedo, dejando entrever una silueta, la de Taskmaster, conformando su tronco a medida que desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Están bien, ustedes dos?- interrogo el preocupado rubio quien había recuperado una cantidad considerable de chakra, al parecer revirtió un jutsu, devolviéndole la inversión de energía.

-Aun estoy vivo- menciono entrecortadamente un agonizante Itachi.

Sol se desplomo, debido al fuerte cansancio que le había ocasionado el uso de su jutsu supremo, el rubio se apresuro al lugar donde yacía el yoruno, comprobando que aún no había muerto, de hecho estaba consiente

-No debí caminar con la pierna rota y las costillas hechas pedazos- mencionaba burlonamente el nocturno joven, mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Y asi acaba este cap.

EXTRA

Paraíso artificial

En konohagakure no Sato, la situación de emergencia declarada por el hokage había evacuado a todos los aldeanos hacia el refugio ubicado sobre los rostros hokage, sin embargo por un momento toda la aldea logro presenciar un espectáculo para la vista, el cual calmo sus ánimos.

-Es realmente bello- Musito un aldeano antes alarmado, ahora con una expresión de serenidad y alegría.

-Es como ver una lluvia de arcoíris descender en la tierra- Mencionaba un emocionado niño sonriente, quien no podía apartar la mirada del lugar.

-¿Hokage-sama habrá preparado esto para nosotros?- Se cuestionaba otro estupefacto aldeano.

-Si el arcoíris llueve sobre la tierra ¿Creen poder encontrar algo de oro en aquel lugar?- Preguntaba una camarera quien salió corriendo de su trabajo debido a la evacuación.

Mientras en otro lugar, tanto el consejo de la hoja como los jounins presentes evaluaban la situación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Cuestionaba un preocupado hokage abiertamente.

-No tengo ni idea, pero logro calmar a los aldeanos en el refugio- Explicaba un calmado joinin que se distinguía del resto por su peculiar mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

-Kakashi, intenta ver con tu sharingan aquel lugar- Ordenaba una anciana consejera con obvio rostro de preocupación

-Hai, a la orden (levantando la bandana que cubría su ojo), eso es chakra, pero nunca antes lo había siquiera sentido, parece ser parte de algún kekengenkai, no logro comprender su composición, al parecer no tiene ninguna naturaleza- Explicaba el guerrero sharingan con una expresión de sorpresa como raramente se lograba ver en él.

-¿No hay ningún Hyuga que pueda darnos detalles de la batalla actual?- Cuestionaba el otro anciano consejero.

-Lamentablemente no, la mayoría están en misión y los más jóvenes se encuentran en el refugio- Explicaba un jounin que tenía su cabello en forma de piña, adornando su comentario con un -Esto es problemático-.

El jutsu finalizaba dejando aún más confusos a los espectadores, sin embargo una en particular ya se había dirigido hacia el lugar.

-Espero llegar a tiempo, quizás aún pueda hacer algo- Decía para sí misma la enfermera de la escuela, sin embargo, pese a haber superado en cuanto a ninjutsu médico a Senju Tsunade, como shinobi tenía un largo camino que recorrer, ya que esta no notaba que era acompañada por una ANBU, quien por su baja estatura no se daba mucho a notar, sumado al hecho de que esta ANBU vestía ropa negra especialmente hecha para misiones de infiltración, al parecer su misión era rescatar restos y ojos de los uchiha, sin embargo ninguna de las dos esperaban ver una escena tan cruel como la que presenciaron al ver a dos ANBU que al parecer seguían siendo niños, heridos y al mejor de los Uchiha agonizante.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Copy paste en el, "Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Raruto y sus personajes Pertenecen a Masaki Mesuboatumoto, Y esta historia a mí, sin más les dejo el cap."

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

[Conversación con un bijuu]

CHAPTER 12: TALKING WHIT THE DEATH

La situación actual no era nada confortable para el rubio, sus dos compañeros estaban heridos severamente, sumado al hecho de que se lograban sentir un par de chakras aproximándose rápidamente, analizando su situación se limitó a crear un kagebunshin y tomar a sus compañeros hasta el departamento del yoruno, sin embargo esta segunda parte de su plan no salió como esperaba, ya que los chakras que sentía ya habían llegado al lugar, siendo el rubio apenas capaz de esconderse junto con sus compañeros en un montón de escombros.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- Cuestionaba para sí misma una femenina voz que tanto el rubio como el yoruno reconocieron, ya que pertenecía a Katagiri Suzuna, la enfermera de la escuela.

El segundo chakra se detuvo, al parecer el poseedor de este último se encontraba observando la situación, y después de meditarlo un momento se retiró, mientras la enfermera rebuscaba en los escombros con el fin de encontrar algún indicio de vida.

-Suzuna-sensei, ¿Que hace aquí?- Cuestionaba débilmente un muy lastimado yoruno, apenas se podía mantener en pie, pero sorprendió más al rubio quien no se percató de que Sol se había movido, aún cuando sus heridas suponían un impedimento para hacerlo.

-Esa voz, ¿Sol-kun?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Respondía la angustiada enfermera en vista del lamentable estado delshinobi, que si bien era joven, le interesaba de una manera extraña.

-Por favor no responda mi pregunta con otra pregunta sensei, aunque creo que ya no tiene sentido llevar esta mascara a medio romper- En ese momento se quitó la máscara y la arrojo a un punto incierto,-Sensei, tengo un favor que pedirle- Decía como podía él ya casi moribundo yoruno.

-¿De qué se trata? /¿Querrá hacer cosas sucias conmigo? , pero en qué demonios estoy pensando, está casi muerto/-Mencionaba la Enfermera sonrojada sin motivo aparente.

-Necesito que nos lleve a Itachi-san y a mí a mi departamento, y también de ser posible, aplicar algo de ninjutsu medico en nosotros- A la par que del yoruno terminaba su frase se desplomo en el suelo, jadeando, acelerando su respiración, la escena no pintaba nada bien para el joven y sus acompañantes, quienes habían salido al descubierto a causa de que el yoruno salió de su escondite.

El rubio tomo a Itachi en la espalda así como el pie amputado de este y creó un clon de sombras para llevar al yoruno a su vivienda, con una estupefacta enfermera viendo la escena con curiosidad.

-/¿Seran uke y seme?, diablos maldita mente pervertida/-la enfermera se sonrojaba casi al grado de Hinata solo por pensar en eso, pero fue inmediatamente despertada de su sueño cuando un agitado rubio se dirigió a ella.

-Sensei, le explicare la situación luego pero tenemos que darnos prisa, un grupo bastante grande viene en dirección hacia acá y no sabría explicar todo delante del viejo- Acto seguido, el rubio y su clon se preparaban para salir corriendo hacia el complejo de departamentos en donde habitaba junto con el yoruno, seguidos de la enfermera que apenas reacciono los siguió sin decir palabra alguna, después de todo ya habría tiempo pará explicaciones.

-¿Pero qué carajo ha pasado aquí?- Cuestionaba un colérico ANBU contemplando la tan terrible escena dejada por la masacre Uchiha y la batalla contra Taskmaster.

-Solo hay sangre y órganos humanos regados por todas partes, no hay ningún rastro de vida- Mencionaba un jounin enviado a inspeccionar la zona del desastre.

-Sepárense y busquen por toda la zona, no podemos dejar impune un caso así, /debe haber algún sharingan que le pueda dar a Danzo-sama/-Mencionaba fuertemente un ANBU, al parecer el líder del grupo, quien se notaba ansioso, comprensible por la situación en la que se encontraba, tanto por su misión de encontrar ojos sharingan como de buscar el culpable de la completa destrucción de aquel lugar.

El grupo de búsqueda conformado por al menos 10 integrantes se expandió por todo el territorio Uchiha, mientras en otro lugar un moribundo chico estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Llegamos sensei, por aquí- Indicaba el rubio mientras abría el departamento de Sol con las llaves que el mismo le había dado en caso de que necesitará entrar y el oscuro chico no estuviera, el lugar era confortable, tenía un par de sillones largos forrados en terciopelo rojo con bordes de lo que parecía ser plata, una mesa redonda adornaba el centro de la sala junto con 3 sillas del mismo material del borde del sillón y para completar la primera impresión había nada más y nada menos que un violín en un estuche medio abierto en una pequeña repisa ubicada en una esquina del lugar, la cocina estaba justo al lado en una pequeña división, estaba perfectamente ordenada y equipada con una estufa de 2 quemadores y un refrigerador bastante grande como para guardar en él la despensa para al menos 2 semanas, y para completar la faena, la habitación de Sol tenía una cama de tamaño King size ubicada en el centro, un par de grandes espejos con bordes de oro y plata respectivamente; fácilmente era para un reflejo de cuerpo completo y un enorme librero que abarcaba una pared entera del departamento, simplemente era un misterio como es que lo habían logrado introducir ahí.

La enfermera no tardo en indicarle al rubio que pusiera agua a hervir e inmediatamente recostó a sus pacientes en los sillones del yoruno, atendió primero la herida del torso del oscuro chico, la expresión de Suzuna lo decía todo claramente, era un milagro que siguiera vivo, las costillas se habían fragmentado incrustando pequeños fragmentos en los órganos del chico, principalmente daño uno de sus pulmones dificultando la respiración de Sol, sumado a una leve hemorragia que se encontraba en su pierna completamente rota, la enfermera apenas se las arregló para mantener estable la respiración de Sol y contener la hemorragia.

Acto seguido Naruto le llevo un botiquín que Sol había puesto en su baño, era sorprendente que en el botiquín hubiera el equipo para iniciar una operación de emergencia, que no se haría esperar si Itachi quería recuperar su pierna, Suzuna inmediatamente inyecto una solución en la rodilla del uchiha con el fin de relajar sus músculos, tomo el pie de este posicionándolo a manera que sus nervios se conectaran y tratándolo con ninjutsu médico, el suficiente como para hacer que los nervios se reubicaran en su lugar.

El rubio resulto ser un perfecto asistente médico en esa situación, iba de aquí para allá siguiendo las órdenes precisas de la enfermera, y lograron mantener vivo a Sol, aunque apenas consiente, el yoruno mismo menciono que si se dormía moriría, así que solo esbozo una sonrisa a la par que intentaba relajarse.

-Sol-kun, no hables, estas gravemente herido, es un milagro que estés vivo, así que mejor guarda tu concentración en mantenerte despierto de acuerdo- Mencionaba en tono molesto la enfermera, quien le dedico una gentil mirada a su recién sermoneado paciente =Podrá ser pervertida pero hace muy bien su trabajo ¿no?=

Sol a base de señas dijo lo siguiente, con el rubio como intérprete para traducir

-Los milagros no existen, si estoy vivo es porque me mantuve firme en mi decisión de permanecer en este mundo, y el zorro es un idiota- Terminando esto esbozo una sonrisa como si realmente fuera a morir

-El idiota eres tú, que realizo un jutsu extraño quedándose sin aliento a sabiendas de que estaba herido `ttebayo- Respondió el rubio burlonamente con lágrimas en los ojos; Un ya recuperado Itachi logro hacer que un cuervo saliera volando en dirección al yoruno, introduciendo una píldora de alimento en su boca, sin embargo su situación no cambio.

/

-Aun no es momento para que mueras joven- Resonó una ronca voz por todo el lugar.

Sol se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento, sino en un lugar completamente diferente, era un enorme cuarto donde lo único que se notaba era un Gran trono con una silueta sentada en el.

-¿Quién eres?-Cuestiono extrañado el chico.

-Me llaman Shinigami no ou (rey de los dioses de la muerte), ciertamente me sorprendiste al derrotar a Taskmaster, es por eso que te dejare vivir- Respondía aquella silueta sentada en su trono, con un indiferente tono de voz, era tan profundo que emitía cierto aire de nostalgia a quien lo escuchara, sin embargo, el chico encontró esa excesiva calma realmente perturbadora.

-¿Taskmaster? ¿El de la tierra del infierno?, ya veo, así que tenía un acuerdo con un shinigami, supongo que no era de extrañar que fuera estúpidamente fuerte- Decía para sí mismo el yoruno, ignorando el hecho de que el llamado shinigami no ou tenía la mirada fija en el.

-Ese tipo logro vencer a uno de mis shinigamis en combate, es por eso que se le concedió el poder de la muerte, pero que alguien lo superara en combate, incluso lo eliminara, es digno de admirar- El Dios cambio su semblante a uno más relajado;-Joven, ¿Qué recompensa deseas por tan gran hazaña? – Con un tono de voz magnánimo estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del yoruno, quien tardo 5 minutos en dar su respuesta.

-Después de pensarlo un poco no merezco nada de eso, la pelea fue de tres contra uno después de todo, además ya obtuve mi recompensa al ser yo quien asesinara a ese bastardo- Respondió el yoruno con una cara de póker y un tono de indiferencia.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, me gusta como piensas chico, de momento regresa a tu mundo, volverás aquí alguna vez así que no hay prisa- Contesto el rey de los shinigamis, quien observaba entretenido al joven.

-Aunque me gustaría hacer eso, ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- Cuestiono el yoruno mientras un bostezo salía de su boca, al mismo tiempo que indicaba a aquella figura en ese trono que no sabía siquiera cómo llegó a ése lugar.

-Yoruno Sol, eres el primero que sabe botar su orgullo ante mí preguntando algo que desconoce, realmente eres interesante chico, así que te diré esto antes de que te vayas, si puedes encontrar a tu otra mitad antes de que termine el juramento, evitaras el resurgimiento del imperio que quieren destruir- Exclamaba magnánimamente aquella silueta.

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?- Cuestionaba el yoruno entre confundido y perdido.

-Descúbrelo tú mismo, Joven, no decepciones mis expectativas sobre ti y sobre aquel rubio estúpido-.

/

La enfermera estaba dando todo de sí misma intentando reanimar al yoruno, que apenas abrió los ojos, recibió un abrazo por parte de esta.

-Sensei, sus pechos no me dejan respirar- mencionaba el yoruno casi morado ante la insuficiencia de aire =Maldito suertudo=.

-Perdóname Sol-kun- La aludida se acercaba para tomar su temperatura, y mientras lo hacia, le susurro al oído en un pequeño murmullo que solo el podría oír -Y, ¿Cómo se sintieron estas nenas?-Señalando disimuladamente sus pechos, que por cierto tienen una medida de 93cm.

El chico le respondió de la misma manera .

-Sensei, ¿querría dejar de acosarme sexualmente?- Sin embargo el también le pegaba una nota a su bata que decía-«De hecho lo adore»-

-Bien mañana vendré a verte Sol-kun, Itachi-san, tienes que ir a un hospital a tratar adecuadamente esa herida, y Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan hoy pregunto por qué faltaste a la escuela, se veía deprimida así que no la dejes plantada tan seguido, matta na(Nos vemos)-

La enfermera salía del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no solo había cumplido con su deber civil de mantener a sus pacientes vivos, sino que además se había ganado la posible propuesta de un joven chico rico.

-/Podrá sonar como una shotacon, pero para el amor no hay edades/- Pensaba la enfermera mientras se preparaba para un profundo soliloquio.

Mientras que por otro lado el rubio se levantaba de su lugar dirigiéndose a elyoruno.

-Que te dijo Suzuna-sensei, ¿Nos descubrió?- Preguntaba un preocupado rubio, al parecer noto el susurro de la enfermera y la respuesta del yoruno, pero no logro distinguir las palabras en esas acciones.

-No, de hecho aproveche su debilidad para lograr que se olvidara un poco de nosotros-Explicaba calmadamente el yoruno.

-Yo creo que será mejor que me retire, además tengo que entregar mi informe-Mencionaba con algo de dolor en sus palabras el Uchiha.

-Espera un minuto Itachi-san, ¿Ese tal Taskmaster era estúpidamente fuerte no?, los destrozos que ocasiono bien pudieron ser parte de algún alto mando para eliminarte también, así que, ¿Por qué no usar su ataque a nuestro favor?- Explicaba el yoruno intentando sentarse en su sillón, recibiendo de buena gana la ayuda del jinchuriki presente al encontrar dificultades para realizar esa acción tan simple.

-Ya veo, no es mala idea, pero, ¿Cómo pretendes llevarla a cabo?- Cuestionaba el rubio con cara de no entender ni la inmortalidad del caracol, mientras le daba su espacio al ya sentado yoruno.

-Es simple, un asesino masacro a los Uchiha sin dejar ni rastro de ellos, Uchiha Itachi iba a llevar a cabo su misión cuando se vio estropeada por este individuo, la batalla no se hizo esperar y el intruso resulto tener poderes desconocidos hasta ahora, dicho esto, no creo que el concejo de konoha quiera admitir que eran ellos los que querían exterminar a los Uchiha, así que aceptaran el informe, e incluso entre los ANBU Itachi-san no será culpado ni recriminado por nada, ¿Entiendes ahora kitsune?- Terminaba de hablar el yoruno.

-Si lo pones de esa forma el consejo se fracturara ante la sospecha de un traidor entre ellos, no es fácil para nadie de fuera de konoha entrar así como Juan por su casa- Explicaba Itachi a Sol intentando hacer que cambiara de planes con lo del informe, aunque ciertamente la idea no era mala, de hecho, era bastante buena de no ser por el detalle que antes menciono sobre fracturar al consejo.

-No, es precisamente por eso que quiero continuar con este informe, si entre el consejo ahí sospechosos quiere decir que se formaran alianzas para intentar descubrirlos, mi propósito para esto es sencillo, hacer que el consejo se exponga a sí mismo para evitar una revuelta en la aldea, si se consigue esto los culpables serán castigados en las sombras y no se involucraría una batalla innecesaria de por medio, evitando bajas en nuestro personal- Terminaba de exponer su plan el yoruno.

-Entiendo, entonces procederemos como dices, parece que lo pensaste mucho antes de llegar a esa conclusión, deberías de ser un ANBU, si no te importa yo mismo pondré la recomendación para que ustedes dos entren a un escuadrón- Asentía Itachi, encontrándose sumamente impresionado por las habilidades de esos jóvenes.

-Lo siento pero yo todavía quiero ir a la academia ninja, ahí se encuentran mis amigos y mi …..-El rubio no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio a sus compañeros con una mirada fija en el, parecía que le dijeran con la mirada "No presumas que tienes novia, maldito zorro".

-En cuanto a mí, preferiría quedarme en las sombras como un verdadero shinobi, después de todo, "Estar en la oscuridad pensando en la luz mientras en la luz remuevo mi propia oscuridad, ese es mi camino ninja", aun no puedo acoplarme perfectamente a quien soy ahora así que esperare hasta que ese momento llegue para tomar tu oferta, mientras si necesitas ayuda, hare lo que pueda- Terminaba de hablar el yoruno mientras se quedaba dormido, al parecer realmente estaba agotado y se mantuvo en pie por pura voluntad.

Con esto termina este cap.

Las siguientes lines pueden resultar ofensivas para algunas personas, así que precaución

No es lemon, aun, es solo algo de lo que quizás este por venir, si los lectores lo quieren claro esta

EXTRA

La enfermera Katagiri Suzuna

Recién llegando a su propio departamento Suzuna se hecho a dormir, estaba realmente agotada por tratar tan serias heridas, sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sol-kun, más fuerte, quiero…. qué..me. .lo..hagas… más fuerte- entre gemidos ella pronunciaba estas palabras.

-Suzuna, tu interior se siente increíble, estoy por…..correrme- Decía el yoruno en medio de una habitación completamente oscura, mientras se podía apreciar el intenso vaivén de un par de siluetas que se encontraban en un morboso abrazo lleno de lujuria.

-Lléname con tu esencia, Sol-kun, quiero sentirte en mi vientre-.

Regresando a la realidad Suzuna se había despertado de su propia alucinación, no sabría describir lo que ella misma imaginaba, sabía que era una pervertida y eso era innegable, pero no imagino que llegaría el punto en el que se imaginara así misma teniendo relaciones con un niño de once años, a lo que le recordaba la nota de la sensación descrita cuando ella "sin querer queriendo" restregó sus pechos en su cara, termino por perderse aún más entre sus alucinaciones, volviéndolas cada vez más vívidas, Regresando al punto donde su carne era poseída por un chico de (aparentes) 11 años de edad.

=la moraleja de esta historia es que la noble Katagiri Suzuna se volvió una depravada sexual=

Continuará.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: copypasteo el " Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Raruto y sus personajes Pertenecen a Masaki Mesuboatumoto, Y esta historia a mí, sin más les dejo el cap."

-Dialogo-

/Pensamiento/

[Conversación con un bijuu]

CHAPTER 13: Shinigami?

El Sol iluminaba el cielo apenas salía del horizonte, dando su calor de lleno a la cara de un somnoliento rubio que hacia el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse dormido, sin embargo, ni las cortinas que puso para impedir que entrara la luz del día fueron suficientes para evitar que el calor cumpliera su cometido de despertarlo.

De mala gana el hiperactivo rubio despertó, pero le costaba demasiado levantarse de la cama, un cansancio abrumador se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus músculos aun estaban cansados, al parecer una sola noche de descanso no fue suficiente para que su cuerpo asimilara toda la carga generada por el excesivo trabajo, de esta manera Naruto se perdía en su subconsciente

[[Sera mejor que descanses otro día Naruto, de no ser porque aun tenías un kagebunshin de reserva la estarías pasando peor]]- Mencionaba el Kyuby con una cara de preocupación.

[Quizás tengas razón, ayer no sentí tanto el impacto por tener aun los músculos tensos, pero hoy me siento fatigado]

[[Y, ¿Cómo crees que este el Yoruno?, a decir verdad es él quien más me preocupa, desde ayer que casi murió sentí varias perturbaciones en su chakra, casi como si un shinigami le estuviera hablando]]

[¿Un shinigami?, ¿Puedes sentir algo así?, espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Los shinigamis existen?]

[[Existen, alguna vez pelee contra uno, ¿No te lo había contado?]]

[No, es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso]

[[Debemos confirmar mis sospechas, si un shinigami le dijo algo es probable que incluso se ponga en nuestra contra]]

[Entendido, de veras, en este momento voy a su departamento]

El rubio se cambió su pijama por un pantalón naranja con detalles bordados en negro, y una camisa verde de manga corta que tenía una espiral roja dibujada en la parte del frente del torso, e inmediatamente se dirigió al departamento del yoruno, abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que el mismo Sol le había entregado e inmediatamente inspecciono el lugar en busca de su herido compañero, pero para sorpresa tanto de Naruto como de Kurama, el yoruno no se encontraba en ningún lugar, no había ni rastro de él en el departamento.

El rubio inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil juntando el suficiente chakra natural como para apenas poder leer los chakras, observo detenidamente el rastro de chakra del yoruno y comprobó que, efectivamente, era diferente al usual, una transparencia aparecía en su chakra tan oscuro como la noche y tan brillante como el día.

-/ ¿Un tercer tipo de chakra?/- Pensó para sí mismo el rubio mientras salía del departamento del yoruno en dirección a un área de entrenamiento, ahí encontró a Sol, quien se esforzaba para mantenerse andando con un par de muletas.

El área de entrenamiento era como cualquier otra usada por los genins, algunos troncos con blancos para practicar su tiro con shurikens, uno que otro arbusto en donde practicaban lo básico del camuflaje y un extenso campo verde en donde regularmente se practicaba taijutsu.

El yoruno practicaba ninjutsu, la misma cadena con cabeza de tigre salía de su brazo luego de que el dijera –Oruburos-, sin embargo esta vez no salía disparada como normalmente lo hacía después de realizar el jutsu, en cambio, se deslizaba por el suelo con una velocidad impresionante, era casi como ver una serpiente cazando a su presa, sin embargo el jutsu se deshizo a medio camino mientras el yoruno tosía, de su boca se podía notar salir algo de sangre.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-Cuestionaba el rubio con un tono de enfado dirigido a el cansado yoruno.

-Si no practico mí chakra no se normalizara, después de usar una técnica suprema del chaoton, aparecen transparencias en mi chakra, ese chakra transparente no se puede moldear, en al menos 4 días a no ser que este moldeando el chakra útil en mi ser para acortar ese periodo de espera- Explicaba el yoruno entrecortadamente, su respiración era agitada y se notaba que apenas se podía mantener de pie.

-Ahora mismo es más importante tu vida que tus jutsus, te llevare con Suzuna-sensei y de ahí al hospital de konoha para que seas tratado adecuadamente-Respondía el rubio en tono de sermon a su compañero, quien inmediatamente menciono.

-Si vamos al hospital sabrán quienes estuvieron involucrados en el incidente del clan uchiha, lo más probable es que no se crean el cuento de que me hice las heridas en un juego o cayéndome de unas escaleras, así que analizaran mi mente para saber que me pasó exactamente, y no puedo moldear apropiadamente mi chakra para ocultar las partes que no deseo mostrar, incluyendo el hecho de que somos seres fuera de tiempo- Explicaba el yoruno como podía, pero se notaba que le faltaba el aliento, aun así logro volver a mencionar –Aunque agradecería que me llevaras con Suzuna-sensei para que pueda darme un analgésico-.

-Entiendo, pero de cualquier manera no vuelvas a entrenar estando en ese estado, de otra forma realmente morirás- Decía el rubio mientras hacía que el yoruno se apoyara en su hombro, de esta forma lo llevo a la enfermería de la academia donde la enfermera estaba tomando un café, quien mostro una cara de verdadero asombro ante el estado en el que se encontraba el yoruno.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Cuestionaba exaltada la enfermera, quien inmediatamente tomo al yoruno y lo recostó sobre una camilla para examinar su cuerpo.

-Lo encontré entrenando ninjutsu cerca de los campos de entrenamiento número 9, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera visto- Explicaba el rubio a la enfermera, quien inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de enfado a Sol, mostrando verdadera preocupación sobre su estado.

-Lo siento sensei, pero es una costumbre mía, además, si no puedo usar mi chakra tardare más en sanar-Se excusaba el andrógino en vista del inminente sermón, mientras el regaño por parte de Suzuna empezaba, el rubio salió de aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su situación de agotamiento extremo ya era tolerable debido a que el chakra de su pulgoso amigo comenzaba a circular por su cuerpo.

Los pasillos de la academia de algún modo hacían que los pensamientos del rubio se calmaran, aun no podía asimilar el hecho de haber participado en la masacre del clan Uchiha y esto le afectaba en gran medida, sin embargo, el clan no fue completamente eliminado como en su tiempo, ni Itachi había sido culpado por ello, al contrario, al tener a Itachi de su lado las futuras batallas no serían problema, y Sasuke no tendría motivos para desertar en busca de poder para matar a Itachi, este pensamiento confortaba al rubio.

Las campanas que marcaba el inicio de las clases resonaban en todo el recinto, Naruto pensó que era mejor entrar a clase para intentar olvidar los sucesos pasados apenas el día anterior, se sento en su pupitre y miraba fijamente el pizarrón tomando notas de la clase, sin embargo estaba tan absorto en su estudio que no noto las miradas dirigidas a el por parte de todos los presentes.

-Naruto, ve a la enfermería-Decía Iruka con una cara de extrema preocupación.

-Eh, ¿Tan raro es que esté estudiando?-Cuestionaba un incrédulo rubio abiertamente, seguido de la afirmación de todos los presentes que asentían con la cabeza, dejando al rubio con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Oigan, hasta yo puedo ser normal de vez en cuando, ¿No les parece?- Volvió a cuestionar el rubio abiertamente, esta vez seguido de la negación de todos los presentes, quienes movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando al rubio con una gota de sudor aún más grande.

-Ah, como sea, iré a hacerle compañía a Sol en la enfermería-Mencionaba el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento, sin embargo antes de que pudiera abrir completamente la puerta para abandonar el salón de clases una voz femenina grito a viva voz.

-Sol-kun, está aquí-

Acto seguido, una gran oleada de alumnas corrieron en dirección a la enfermería, aplastando al rubio que se interponía en su camino y pisoteándolo varias veces, de modo que apenas erareconocible al momento en que la última chica, a excepción de Hinata, había abandonado el salón de clases, dejando a un colérico Iruka gritándoles desde la puerta del salón.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?-Preguntaba la joven Hyuga a su querido rubio quien yacía tendido en el suelo, sus ojos dejaban entrever algunas lágrimas brotando de ellos

-Estaré bien siempre que escuche tu voz Hinata-Respondiael aludido mientras mostraba una sonrisa zorruna.

Naruto, quien provoco el extremo sonrojo de la joven Hyuga, a la par que se incorporaba para secarle las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos, la Hyuga no resistió tan gentil gesto que se desmayó en los brazos del rubio, mientras este la cargaba estilo princesa para llevarla a la enfermería, quizás inconscientemente esperaba ese resultado para así tener más contacto físico con la chica de ojos luna.

-Iruka-sensei, lo lamento por hacer tanto revuelo en su clase-Musitaba el rubio mientras se alejaba por los pasillos, dejando estupefacto a su mentor, quien mencionaba para sí mismo algo preocupado.

-Naruto estudiando seriamente, Sol con tantas inasistencias para que ahora resulte que este en la enfermería, y para rematar Sasuke no vino hoy, ¿Qué habrá pasado?-Decía para sí mismo el chunin, su cara de preocupación era notoria, pero tuvo que entrar de nuevo a su salón y reanudo la clase.

En la enfermería la encargada, KatagiriSuzuna, empezaba a preguntar sobre el por qué encontró a Naruto, Sol e Itachi en el barrio Uchiha.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo esa noche que los dejo en tan mal estado, Sol-kun?-Cuestionaba la enfermera dirigiéndose directamente al punto principal, el tono en el que lo decía sumado a su expresión denotaban total seriedad, por un momento dejo sus fantasías de lado solo para poder sostener este tema como es debido.

-Nada en particular sensei, solo pasábamos por ahí cuando un extraño invadió el lugar, pero olvidémonos de eso, es mejor aprovechar el tiempo en algo más entretenido, /Quizás aún pueda usar su debilidad para hacer que se olvide del tema/-Después de decir esto, Sol se sentó en la camilla, Suzuna se dirigía a acostarlo nuevamente para que pudiera descansar, sin embargo, fue sorprendida por el yoruno, quien rodeo el cuello de la enfermera con el brazo e inmediatamente beso su cuello, logrando arrancar un gemido por parte de la enfermera, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto que su blanca piel pareciese el reflejo del fuego mismo.

Sol continuo besando el cuello de la enfermera, deslizo su boca hasta el mentón de Suzuna quien no cabía en sí ante tanta excitación, mientras el yoruno besaba su barbilla apuntando a un beso en la boca, para el cual la enfermera se preparaba, la mano delyoruno se posó sobre uno de sus bien dotados senos y dio un pequeño apretón que arranco un prolongado gemido por parte de la enfermera, causando una seductora sonrisa en el chico, sin embargo después de esto el yoruno dio un empujón a Suzuna, dejándola algo confusa.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió al instante, dejando pasar a una multitud de chicas emocionadas por ver a su adorado yoruno, sin embargo de lo que antes era un escándalo de gritos, se volvió un silencio aterrador, puesto que las chicas observaban con detenimiento a la muy sonrojada enfermera cerca de la camilla donde se encontraba el yoruno dormido.

-/ ¿Cuándo fue que él se quedó dormido?/-Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo la enfermera antes de ser bombardeada por las constantes preguntas de las recién llegadas, quienes se abalanzaron sobre la enfermera en un ataque de envidia, mientras Sol se reía por lo bajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La multitud que había entrado en la sala de la enfermería lentamente se alejaba de la escena, arrastrando a la enfermera entre gritos, al parecer la querían empalar o algo parecido por atreverse a profanar a un puro chico durmiente =Según ellas=, acto seguido, el rubio entraba a la enfermería con Hinata en brazos con el fin de dejar que descansara y se recuperara de su desmayo, sin embargo encontró a Sol riendo descontroladamente en su camilla.

-¿Qué era todo ese alboroto Sol?-Preguntaba un confuso rubio, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación que acababa de ver, mientras recostaba a la ojiperla en la camilla contigua a la de Sol, acto seguido, tomo asiento en una silla que se ubicaba en el espacio entre ambas camillas.

-Digamos que era mi forma de entretenerme, pero no tenía planeado que llegara una multitud de niñas a buscarme, eso fue el extra que necesitaba para completar el espectáculo- Explicaba el yoruno mientras limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo, proveniente de tanta risa.

-No debí decir que estabas aquí- Se lamentaba por lo bajo el rubio mientras observaba a Hinata dormir, verla en ese estado hacia que por un momento, el rubio olvidara toda su preocupación y su estrés.

-Verla es tu felicidad cierto kitsune- Decía el yoruno, sin embargo al rubio le extraño que esta vez no fuera en un tono de burla como acostumbraba decirlo.

-Fue la primera persona en valorarme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, fue la primera en decirme que me ama desinteresadamente y con el corazón en la mano, aunque la situación en la que me lo dijo no era precisamente la más adecuada, ni tampoco era siquiera una situación donde ella debería estar en ese momento, se puso en peligro a sí misma para intentar salvarme, creo que quizás eso fue lo que me hiso verla de otro modo, más que como solo una amiga o compañera, me enamore completamente de ella y ….-

-Sí, sí, ya entendí tu punto, no necesitas explicar de mas- Musitaba elyoruno interrumpiendo al rubio.

-¿Celoso?- Cuestionaba el rubio a su compañero en un tono burlón, quizás para intentar vengarse de todas las bromas que el yoruno le había jugado.

-Un poco, sin embargo tengo que hablar contigo de otro tema- El yoruno cambio su semblante, de uno el cual apenas estaba muriéndose de risa a uno extremadamente serio, como si quisiese hablar del fin del mundo, -¿Hubo algún conflicto antes de la guerra ninja en konoha?- Cuestionaba seriamente el yoruno.

-No hasta donde yo recuerde…. Espera si hubo uno, la invasión de Orochimaru y la aldea de la arena durante los exámenes chunin- Después de mencionar esto, el rubio explicó detalladamente los sucesos más relevantes ocurridos durante el ataque de Orochimaru y la aldea de la arena.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Interrogo el confundido rubio ante la pregunta anterior del yoruno.

- Si puedes encontrar a tu otra mitad antes del juramento, evitaras el resurgimiento del imperio que quieren destruir, eso fue lo que oí en un sueño, aunque fue demasiado realista como para ser un simple sueño, pensaba que quizás tenía relación con algún evento próximo, pero es solo un pensamiento mío, no te preocupes por ello- Explicaba el yoruno.

El rubio se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, e inmediatamente recordó lo que le había dicho Kurama acerca de los shinigamis, cambio su expresión al igual que Sol e inmediatamente volvió a cuestionar.

-En ese sueño ¿El que te dijo eso era un Shinigami?-

-Un sueño es un sueño, pero es cierto que había alguien que se nombraba a si mismo Shinigami no ou, era bastante extraño, y fue precisamente esta persona quien me dijo esas palabras, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Explicaba un ahora extrañado Sol.

[[Chico, déjame hablar con el]]

[Por mi está bien pero ¿Cómo lo hago sin llamar la atención?]

[[Solo inserta algo de mi chakra en él, de esa manera podrá hablar conmigo]]

[Entendido]

El rubio saco algo de chakra rojo de la palma de su mano y la coloco la mano de Sol, e inmediatamente el yoruno fue transportado al subconsciente de Naruto, encontrándose ahí con ellegendario zorro de las nueve colas, en un ambiente parecido al de una prisión habandonada, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como para construir un pequeño pueblo dentro.

-Bienvenido al mundo interior de Naruto, Yoruno Sol- Exclamaba el gran zorro, quien hacia una reverencia en forma de cortesía al recién llegado

-Así que tú eres el kyubyKurama, gusto en conocerte, y, ¿Qué me trae por acá?- Exclamaba el yoruno respondiendo a Kurama con otra reverencia, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la cabeza del zorro, si alguien más lo hubiera visto pareciese que fuera un suicida al hacer semejante atrevimiento en un demonio legendario.

-Ahora retomemos nuestra conversación sobre eso del Shinigami no ou, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente con él?- Cuestiono el rubio a el yoruno, quien inmediatamente relato todo sobre lo que según él era un sueño.

-Ya veo- Musito el zorro –Al parecer el Shinigami no ou sabe lo que queremos hacer, y dio su consentimiento para intervenir en los asuntos de la muerte, sin embargo, no sé qué segunda intención se oculte detrás de su propósito- Terminaba de hablar el zorro.

- ¿Entonces era un Shinigami de verdad?, y yo que creía que solo estaba alucinando- Mencionaba burlonamente el yoruno, no es que el desconfiara de las palabras del kyuby, era solo el hecho que encontró su relato tan irreal que resultaba gracioso.

-Es mejor no ignorar esas palabras, los Shinigamis no mienten, pero eso no quiere decir que no engañen, así que procederemos con cuidado- Explicaba el zorro nuevamente.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?- cuestionaba el rubio a su inseparable compañero peludo.

-De momento creo que buscar a mi otra mitad parece ser lo más sensato, aunque no sepa ni siquiera donde este, o que sea, si una persona, un objeto o un animal- Exclamaba el yoruno adelantándose a Kurama.

-Antes de que te marches chico, si sabias que el clon de Naruto preparaba un rasen-shuriken que acabaría con Taskmaster, ¿Por qué activaste un jutsu que acabaría con tu chakra y te pondría en peligro de muerte?- Cuestiono un curioso zorro, sin embargo, el rubio también sentía curiosidad sobre eso ahora que kurama había puesto a relucir el tema, por lo que mentalmente formulo la misma pregunta dirigida a el yoruno.

-Fue por orgullo, no quería saber que fui salvado en el último momento mientras un compañero daba todo de sí para evitar la muerte de todos los que lo rodeaban, aunque sabía que Naruto se escondía y acabaría con Taskmaster, como asesino no me permití el lujo de dejar escapar una vida tan abrumadora como la de él, así que simplemente la tome primero- Explicaba el yoruno ante tal pregunta.

-Ya veo- Musitaron el rubio y el zorro al unisonó.

Ambos salieron del mundo interior de Naruto, las heridas del yoruno ya no eran tan severas como antes de hablar con el kyuby, y noto que las transparencias de su chakra habían disminuido un poco, sin embargo, estaba terriblemente cansado, cayendo sobre su camilla apenas consciente antes de que pudiera reaccionar debidamente.

Y Con esto termina este cap

_Entre Líneas_

La devastación causada por el ataque a los Uchiha hiso mella en los pocos sobrevivientes del mismo, si bien ese barrio era tranquilo y silencioso, el estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos hacia que el Dios del Cinismo se luciera al dejar esa atmosfera tan pesada y lúgubre sobre aquel lugar.

Uchiha Itachi fue nombrado líder del clan Uchiha al ser este el más fuerte, y sobre todo, con más edad del mismo, el consejo de sabios de Konoha asi lo decidió después de analizar exhaustivamente el informe de la misión del ANBU, dando como resultado que no cuestionaran la lealtad de este hacia konoha por el hecho de que él se encontraba en plena disposición de exterminar a su clan por el bien de la aldea.

El Hokage se mostro comprensivo e impasible ante la situación, realmente le alteraba el hecho de que una misión así se viera frustrada por un intruso que, literalmente, diezmo a la poderosa población Uchiha, después de todo creía firmemente en Itachi y en su informe, ignorante de que este era falso. Por supuesto eso era información que solo sabrían los que estuvieron presentes en aquel lugar a la hora del suceso, y definitivamente era algo que nunca saldría de sus bocas.

Por otro lado, Danzo estaba colérico, no por el hecho de que la misión fuera un fracaso, ya que eso estaba dentro de sus cálculos, más bien por el hecho de que no pudo librarse de Itachi, sumado al hecho que solo poseía el sharingan que le quito a Uchiha Shishui y estaba ese otro factor que él no podía pasar por alto, alguien muy influyente que él desconocía había leído sus intenciones impidiéndole cumplir sus ambiciones, por supuesto, el líder de Raìz se mantenía sereno, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en esos momentos su interior era un huracán de emociones negativas.

El consejo de sabios investigaba el hecho de que un intruso entrara con tanta facilidad a la aldea, obviamente los más viejos sabían de la situación que inicialmente debía darse, por lo que intentaron formar alianzas secretas con los miembros más jóvenes debido al miedo que les provocaba ser enjuiciados por alta traición, así como el hecho de verse a sí mismos traicionados por sus "compañeros".

-Nii-san, ¿Sabes quien hizo esto?- Cuestionaba Sasuke al ahora líder de los Uchiha con una expresión y tono que pensó, era imposible que salieran de él, un tono de tristeza acompañado de frustración con un respectivo tinte de impotencia.

-Quien sea que fuese fue exterminado, no le des más vueltas al asunto Sasuke- Respondía impasible el Uchiha mayor, obviamente ocultando la verdad ya que se iría con él a la tumba, no obstante, tener que ocultar la ayuda de sus "pequeños" compañeros así como el hecho de que realmente fueron ellos los que acabaron con los residentes de aquel lugar, sumado al hecho de tener que lidiar con los rumores sobre la masacre del clan más poderoso de Konoha que comenzaban a circular en la aldea, era agotador.

Itachi agradeció internamente el hecho de que su pelea contra Taskmaster fue de tal escala que causo destrozos en todo el lugar, ocultando cualquier evidencia de batallas previas.

N.A: ¿Qué les pareció?, originalmente la parte de "Entre Líneas" no la tenía escrita originalmente, y me llego la idea después de leer una novela, si bien esa parte es mejor explicada a futuro, quería dejar una idea general a los lectores sobre la situación que se provoco tras los sucesos de la masacre Uchiha, quizás los capítulos siguen siendo cortos para gusto de algunos pero solo estoy modificando los que ya tenía escritos y estoy haciendo mucho más largos los que están en proceso, sin mas agradezco a todos los lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic.

Les recuerdo que el personaje Yoruno Sol está disponible para uso de los followers de esta historia, con la única condición de que me indiquen en que fic aparecerá, si tienen dudas sobre el personaje o quieren un listado de sus jutsus no duden en enviarme un PM, dejar un review o bien enviarme un mensaje a mi correo electrónico

kuro_kishi

o bien a mi facebook

.

Agradezco también a Madara_uzi18 quien después paso a ser Madara_dreyar_scarlet (Nick actual desconocido) por permitirme usar a su personaje para este fic, aunque de eso ya tiene un tiempo, si el propietario de ese Nick llega a leer este mensaje sepa que aun lo recuerdo con aprecio.

Agradecimientos especiales a : listen tkm, 7 Siniestro, Aliasin, Bissune, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kuroko no yuki, marirroma, .1, olcrain, Seebuc, kalel 16 y loganragnar por el apoyo que, consciente o inconscientemente me han brindado con esta historia, que si bien tiene muchos fallos, me esfuerzo por hacer que sea lo mejor posible.

Dejen un review si creen que me lo meresco, sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes queridos lectores, deseándoles lo mejor; Espero que disfruten esta historia como yo lo hago al escribirla, otra cosa, me disculpo si no he podido leer sus respectivas historias, ya que algunas situaciones consumen mi tiempo libre.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre

NOTAS: este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, se recomienda discreción

CHAPTER 14: ANOTHER DAY OF PEACE

El chakra que Naruto había colocado en el interior del yoruno había curado en parte algunas de sus heridas, al parecer la pierna que anteriormente Sol tenia rota ahora estaba como nueva, sin embargo sus costillas aún seguían rotas y sus órganos internos dañados.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera articular palabra alguna, la joven y bella Hyuga despertó, sin embargo, se hizo la dormida nuevamente para ver si podía escuchar algo como lo hizo la vez pasada que estuvo en una situación similar, no es que le gustará hacer eso, es solo que aún tenía la ilusión de acabar cómo pareja de cierto ojiazul algo atolondrado.

-Valla valla, quien iba a pensar que tu chakra me ayudaría a sanar tan rápido, de haber sabido te hubiera pedido hacer esto antes, en fin, iré a entrenar un poco, aún tengo algunas transparencias- Exclamaba un aliviado yoruno, quien se incorporaba para salir por la ventana ya que su "segundo aire" lo reanimo lo suficiente cómo para poder moverse normalmente, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo, parándolo en seco justo antes de salir por la ya abierta ventana.

- Sol, aun estas herido, deberías quedarte descansando aquí - Mencionaba el rubio dirigiéndose hacia el yoruno, sin embargo su semblante cambio después de verle la cara a su compañero, el rubio observo con preocupación a el yoruno, ya que su cara demostraba una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, quedando el yoruno casi en shock.

Hinata inmediatamente se sentó en la camilla sobre la cual estaba recostada, observando con detenimiento la escena, ¿Había algo que le estaban ocultando?, esa pregunta invadía la mente de la Hyuga, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera articular palabra alguna, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió estrepitosamente obligando al yoruno a reaccionar ante algo que ya había visto venir y

La enfermera estaba agitada, apenas pudo cerrar la puerta por la que había entrado, e inmediatamente le puso un candado para impedir que cualquiera entrara a su lugar de trabajo, según ella, su santuario en donde ella era la única deidad, y, una vez que vio al yoruno incorporado, lo único que cruzo por la mente de la colérica enfermera era matarlo.

- Hola de nuevo, mi querida Suzuna - Exclamo el yorunogentilmente a la recién llegada.

- Sol-kun, ¿Sabes que es lo que tengo en la mente ahora mismo? - Mencionaba la enfermera apretando sus nudillos, se podía apreciar una vena sobresaliendo de su frente, producto de tanto enojo acumulado.

- Lo siento Suzuna-sensei, pero no me gusta el sado-masoquismo, preferiría una sana relación- Menciono el yoruno sin cambiar su tono de voz, que rayaba en el sarcasmo.

- Hinata-chan, Naruto-Kun, ¿Podrían abandonar la enfermería por la ventana, si no es mucha molestia? - Musito la enfermera con el mismo tono de enfado, pero intentando sonar lo más gentilmente para mantener su postura como figura autoritaria en ese espacio.

- Pero Hinata aun esta….. -El rubio no pudo terminar su oración debido a que la fulminante mirada asesina de la enfermera dirigía su furia hacia él, dejando en claro que lo que pedía no era un favor, sino una orden, inmediatamente tomo a Hinata entre los brazos y salió por la ventana directo a donde lo llevara el viento.

- En cuanto a ti, Sol-kun, te hare lo mismo que tus compañeras pensaban hacerme - Dijo la enfermera con un tono escalofriante =Se me helo la sangre de imaginármela=, la mirada de malicia que provenía de sus antes claros ojos denotaba su clara intención de torturar al yoruno.

- Le agradezco mucho su preocupación por mí, pero no tengo interés en que algo se meta dentro de mí, y menos por espacios donde no debería - Contestaba el yoruno con su mismo tono, entre sarcasmo y gentileza, aprovechando su recientemente sanada pierna para poder eludir a su ahora agresora.

Suzuna se abalanzo sobre Sol, quien rápidamente reacciono y paso por debajo del brazo de la enfermera, quien había anticipado el movimiento y lanzado una jeringa con un líquido extraño, una solución que tenía un brillo verde, al parecer para dormir, con dirección a la cara del yoruno en un ángulo que solo lograría un jounin.

Justo antes de que la jeringa se clavara de lleno en la cara del yoruno, este mostro una leve sonrisa, en un movimiento casi inhumano tomo la jeringa entre sus dedos medio e índice, lanzando nuevamente la jeringa en dirección al trasero de la enfermera, quien simplemente observaba al chico con asombro, era casi imposible que alguien tan joven lograra responder ante tal situación como él lo hiso y aun mas con las heridas que tenía.

En un rápido movimiento por parte de la enfermera logro esquivar la aguja que adornaba la jeringa con aquel extraño líquido, no obstante, el yoruno se había adelantado y anticipado al movimiento de esta, aprisionándola con una cadena que salía del brazo del chico, y la cual tenía una cabeza de tigre adornando la punta de esta.

La cadena rápidamente envolvió a la enfermera, con la presión suficiente como para limitar sus movimientos, pero no tanta como para causarle daño alguno, el yoruno rápidamente llego al costado derecho de la enfermera y saco la lengua lamiendo lentamente el borde de su oreja, dejando una expresión de placer y excitación en la ahora ya calmada Suauna, quien inmediatamente adquirió un tono rojizo sobre su blanca piel.

El yoruno no conforme con eso, deslizo su mano derecha debajo de la bata de la enfermera, masajeando su pecho por debajo de la ropa, arrancando prolongados gemidos por parte de la enfermera, justo antes de que el dedo del yoruno rozara el ya erecto pezón de la enfermara, su mano izquierda exploraba el trasero de Suzuna, aun por sobre la ropa el estímulo que la enfermera sentía en su zona inferior trasera y en su bien dotado seno era demasiado grande como para empezar a ceder ante tal placer, ya había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba enfadada con el joven que ahora le provocaba tanto placer.

-/Tengo suerte de que su debilidad sea tan útil, quizás deba darle una recompensa por el tratamiento que me dio/-Pensaba el yoruno mientras jugaba con el pezón de la enfermera, aun lamiendo su oreja y acariciando gentilmente su trasero =Ya me dio envidia y hemorragia nasal=

-/Dios, este chico realmente sabe lo que hace, gracias al cielo que lo vi primero/-,pensaba la enfermera mientras posaba su boca sobre el cuello del joven, dando pequeños besos para después darle una pequeña mordida, que provoco que por un momento e yoruno soltara un gruñido de placer, y provoco que la mano que tenia acariciando el trasero de la enfermera, en vez de ahora solo hacerlo por encima de la ropa, ahora estuviera rozando piel con piel, jugando con las líneas que se dibujaban entre las piernas y el sexo da la ya muy excitada Suzuna.

Los prolongados gemidos que solo se podía oír dentro de la enfermería eran el deleite de Sol, ciertamente aún era virgen, pero gracias a los muchos consejos de su tía Tsukihi sobre mujeres dieron sus frutos =También quiero una tía así=, el disfrutaba provocar placer a su enfermera "particular", inmediatamente empezó a introducir lentamente sus dedos dentro del interior de la enfermera, quien regalaba gemidos prolongados a los oídos del yoruno, al ritmo que hacia esto, la cadena que aprisionaba a Suzuna empezaba a liberar el seno de la fémina, ahora al descubierto, con el que el joven yoruno jugaba, inmediatamente comenzó a lamerlo, desde el pezón a sus alrededores, moviendo la lengua en una forma lasciva sobre el seno de la enfermera quien solo atinaba a pronunciar –No te detengas, dame aún más placer-

Los dedos del yoruno provocaban que la enfermera comenzara a secretar sus jugos, mojando un poco la falda que llevaba puesta, el yoruno aun lamiendo el seno de la enfermera se empezó a preguntar a qué sabría el líquido que empezaba a brotar de la entrepierna de su prisionera, así que aparto la cabeza del pecho de la enfermera e hizo que la cadena elevara a su compañera a la altura de su boca, separándole las piernas, para poder contemplar una fina pieza de lencería color negro totalmente empapada, -/valla que en realidad es una pervertida de primera al llevar ropa interior de este tipo todo el tiempo/- pensaba el yoruno mientras retiraba un poco aquella prenda, que le impedía probar el sabor de una mujer.

La enfermera ahora estaba fuera de sí, no imaginaba que sus fantasías algún día se volverían realidad, sin pensarlo mucho, y como pudo, capturo la cabeza del yoruno utilizando sus pies acercándolo aúnmás a su intimidad, el yoruno capto el mensaje, y mientras observaba detenidamente la vagina de la enfermera, comenzó a besarla, sus besos eran como los de cualquier novato haría, sin embargo eran suficientes para provocar que la enfermera gritara de placer a más no poder, muy lentamente el yoruno comenzaba a introducir la lengua en aquel tan tentador lugar, primero los movimientos de aquella lengua eran torpes y lentos, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo adquirió un ritmo constante y definido, lamiendo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, la enfermera , en un punto dado, exploto ante tanto placer y se vino en la cara del yoruno, quien sin importarle mucho eso siguió lamiendo.

El tiempo avanzaba, y pese al muro de luz que el yoruno había colocado para distraer a cualquiera que quisiese entrar en la enfermería, el joven comenzaba a oír ruidos provenientes del exterior, por lo que detuvo su actividad, libero a la enfermera de su cadena e inmediatamente salió volando por la ventana haciendo uso de la misma, la cabeza de tigre salió disparada y al llegar al punto en donde la cadena ya no se podía expandir mas, mordió nuevamente a la nada y se contrajo, permitiendo al yoruno salir volando sin contratiempos.

La enfermera rápidamente se cubrió y apenas termino, la puerta de la enfermería se abría nuevamente para dar paso a una oleada de estudiantes femeninas en busca del yoruno, simplemente era sorprendente que el candado que había colocado fuera reventado con ese movimiento.

- ¿Podrían al menos mantener el orden en este lugar, señoritas? - Cuestionaba la enfermera en un tono de supremo enfado y con una expresión que parecía como si las quisiera matar -/Tan bien que me la estaba pasando, ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar estas niñas a interrumpirnos?/-

- Sensei, ¿En dóndeesta Sol-kun? - cuestionaba una pelirosa frentona a la enfermera.

- Se acaba de ir dejándome lidiar con ustedes, y aun no acababa con su tratamiento, ¿contentas?, de no ser por sus constantes acosos el ahora estuviera sano - /realmente no pero es una buena razón para impedir que otras se le acerquen, soy genial/- Menciono la enfermera manteniendo la misma expresión y tono de voz.

Por otra parte, el yoruno saltaba de techo en techo, llegando rápidamente a su vivienda, en donde no tardo en ducharse para quitar el sospechoso olor que cubría toda su cara, al momento de salir de la ducha se encontró una inesperada sorpresa, una kunoichi de aspecto poco femenino, cabello largo hasta la pierna atado en una fina cola de caballo y ojos rojos con una mirada profunda, vestía un traje parecido al de los templos shaolin en color negro, por debajo de este sé notaba una malla que cubría su cuerpo sin la necesidad de mostrar más piel de la necesaria, en su cuello se podía apreciar un colgante que era muy bien reconocido por cualquier yoruno, la insignia del Shoishi del clan Yoruno

- Tsukihiba-sama - Murmuro el sorprendido Sol, olvidando que en ese momento únicamente una toalla cubría solo lo más importante de su anatomía.

- Veo que has tenido un buen entrenamiento en konoha, con ese cuerpo cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies, y veo que te desarrollaste como hombre en este tiempo, Sol- Musitaba burlonamente la recién llegada mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino, a la par que llevaba una lata de cerveza a su boca tomando un gran sorbo de esta.

Y con esto termina el cap

N.A: me disculpo ya que no note que la dirección de correo y el facebook no aparecían, lo dejare con espacios para evitar conflictos

kuro_kishi (con arroba) hotmail (punto) com y el facebook

ww w.f acebook (punto) com (Diagonal) anhell(punto)heaven

(sin espacios y sustituyan las palabras entre paréntesis por sus respectivos signos de puntuación )

Sin mas agradezco especialmente a : listen tkm, 7 Siniestro, Aliasin, Bissune, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kuroko no yuki, marirroma, .1, olcrain, Seebuc, kalel 16, loganragnar y Kind yuuki por apoyarme hasta ahora.

De momento tardare algo mas en actualizar el fic debido a que estoy retomando otro proyecto que tenia en Hiatus, el fic se llama Solo esta oportunidad (vida), y ese lo estoy reiniciando completamente manteniendo algunos detalles que escribí anteriormente, sin mas que decir me despido no sin antes desearles la mejor de las suertes, salud, un buen negocio y lucrativas ganancias.

ANH fuera.


	16. Chapter 15

Antes que nada gracias por los comentarios, ayudan bastante saben, aunque como siempre, las notas del autor para el final

Disclaimer: léanlos anteriores disclaimers, después de un momento ya hasta aburre hacer copy-paste, eso no quita el hecho de que Naruto le pertenezca a kishimoto.

Chapter 15: Unexpected

-Tsukihiba-sama, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- Cuestionaba el extrañado yoruno, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal visita sorpresiva.

-Antes de que te responda, ¿No deberías vestirte primero?, le darás una mala impresión a mis acompañantes si te ven así, Sol- Mencionaba la recién llegada líder del clan yoruno, mientras se oían pasos provenientes del cuarto de Sol, quien rápidamente se vistió con la ropa que tenía a la mano, unos calzoncillos, un pantalón casual de color negro y una camisa de mangas largas blanca que le quedaba demasiado pegada al cuerpo, en resumen, completamente cubierto sin dejar ver piel de mas.

Un segundo después se abría el pomo de la puerta que conectaba la habitación del joven yoruno con la sala en la que estaban, dejando ver a una hermosa joven de al menos 15 años, vestia un conjunto similar al de la líder, solo que sin tantos adornos, tenía los característicos ojos rojos y pelo negro y largo de los yoruno, aunque su busto estaba demasiado desarrollado para su edad, combinando con su delgada figura y sus bien formadas caderas, uno diría que ya es mayor de edad en muchos sentidos.

Internamente la líder de los yoruno sonreía ya que su sobrino no se había olvidado de las costumbres del clan.

-Sol nii-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- Mencionaba la joven, sin apartar la mirada del yoruno, quien se sorprendió al oír la voz que acababa de decir su nombre, mientras la líder continuaba tomando su cerveza.

-Namida (significa lagrima), ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿No deberías estar con tu prometido en la aldea?- Cuestionaba el yoruno, ciertamente a pesar de su corta edad, algunos shinobis se comprometen desde los 13 años ya que la vida no es muy larga para ellos, al menos no para la mayoría, y aun con esta medida, se duda de que la boda realmente se realice.

-Nii-san, eres cruel, Namida se derramo muchas veces porque creyó que estabas muerto, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de ver a nii-san, namida quiere salir por los ojos de Namida- Decía la joven yoruno mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos, al parecer una lagrima, resultaba hilarante el hecho de que a su edad sé refería a ella misma hablando en tercera persona.

-Ese juego de palabras realmente no tiene sentido, y además, Tsukihiba-sama, ¿Para qué trajo a Namida con usted?- Cuestionaba el yoruno con una clara expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-No fue la única en venir, también traje a…..- La shoishi del clan de la noche no termino su frase para continuar bebiendo su cerveza, la bebía con tal quietud y calma que el único chico en la habitación comenzaba a impacientarse, dejando en claro esa emoción de inquietud poniendo una cara de asesino serial a punto de apuñalar a su próxima víctima.

-Nii-san, no deberías poner esa expresión dirigida a la honorable shoishi, o podría matarte por irrespetuoso- Mencionaba la joven lágrima con un tono y una expresión feliz, su despreocupada sonrisa no le daba ningún sentido a tan amenazante exclamación.

-Ah ¡vivo por esta lata, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde están los otros?- Cuestiono la shoishi a su joven acompañante.

-Están turisteando en konoha, después de todo raramente salen del país del bosque oscuro- Respondía la yoruno de la misma forma alegre.

Mientras por otro lado

En las vastas calles de konoha paseaba una singular pareja, apenas unos jóvenes de aparentemente 12 años, ambos tenían el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros atado en una cola de caballo y lucían los resplandecientes ojos rojos característicos de los yoruno , señalando de un lado a otro, vestían un atuendo parecido al de un monje shaolin en color negro, lo cual era peculiar ya que hacía bastante calor, y combinando sus más peculiares zapatos cerrados estilo ninja los hacía realmente raros, sin embargo parecía no importarles, inclusive las miradas que atraían perecían carecer de importancia para ellos, pasaron algunos minutos y se detuvieron al observar a un rubio maldiciendo a un conocido suyo mientras llevaba a una sonriente chica en la espalda, aunque lo que realmente les resulto atrayente de aquella situación es que mientras el rubio maldecía sonreía de felicidad.

-Onii-san, hace un momento mencionaste a alguien que creo conocer, ¿Te importaría confirmar mis sospechas?- Mencionaba uno de aquellos peculiares chicos, un segundo !ERA UNA CHICA¡, y al parecer el otro acompañante también lo era, en resumen, un par de gemelas, la forma y el tono en el cual la chica cuestiono al rubio lo hicieron sospechar de ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Respondía el rubio con una expresión amenazadora y un tono que denotaba que no eran de confianza, al menos no para él.

-O, que grosero de nuestra parte no presentarnos- Mencionaban las gemelas al unisonó

-Soy Yoruno Yuuko- Exclamaba alegremente una de ellas

-Soy Yoruno Fuuko-Terminaba alegremente su compañera

-Y juntas somos las llamadas "Hermanas de la muerte oscura", encantadas de conocerte, onii-san- terminaban su oración nuevamente al unisonó, su alegría era contagiosa, al grado de atraer aúnmás miradas de curiosidad sobre ellas y el rubio, causando que la gente empezara a murmurar, y al parecer no cosas buenas.

-Yoruno, ¿Podría ser que ustedes sean parientes de Sol?- Al momento de terminar su frase las gemelas cambiaron su expresión a una de extrema curiosidad, mientras el rubio empezaba a notar movimiento proveniente de su espalda, al parecer Hinata ya no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para hacerse la desmayada por más tiempo, quería tomar un respiro y aclarar las dudas que aún tenía sobre Sol.

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras mejor?- cuestionaba el rubio con un tono de preocupación, al parecer sus sentimientos por la Hyuga eran tan reales como que el cielo es azul, aunque obviamente solo tres personas sabían de eso.

-Sí, gracias por cargarme Naruto-kun – Su tono de voz era tranquilizador para el rubio, pero su cara toda roja aun le preocupaba, por lo que coloco su mano en la frente de la ojiperla, causando un sonrojo aun mayor, sin embargo el rubio se alivió al saber que no tenía fiebre, quito la mano de la ojiperla =Que sugestivo sonó eso= y cuando perdido en su propio mundo se disponía a darle un beso a aquella tan tentadora frente, fue rápidamente regresado a la realidad a causa de unas molestas niñas quienes lo bombardearon con sus preguntas.

-¿Conoces a Sol onii-sama?¿Es fuerte?¿Eres fuerte?¿Tu novia es su amante?¿Eres su amante?¿Sol onii-sama es atractivo ahora?¿Es cierto que parece mujer?¿A cuentos ha matado desde que llego a konoha?¿Cuando llego a konoha?¿Sabes en donde vive?¿Podrías llevarnos a donde vive?, tienes cara de idiota, ¿Eres idiota?- =Estas gemelas son la ley=

- !GUARDEN SILENCIO UN MOMENTO¡ , más de la mitad de sus preguntas no tienen sentido, de veras, si quieren saber algo de el pregúntenle a el mismo, las llevare a su apartamento- Contestaba el rubio en un tono de enfado a más no poder, como cuando vez un anime y alguien te responde de manera violenta con los ojos en blanco y la cabeza del mismo acaparando la pantalla.

-Hinata, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa primero?- Cuestionaba el rubio ahora en un tono más amable, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte de la Hyuga, quien por un momento sé cuestiono internamente la posibilidad de que el joven de sus sueños fuera bipolar.

-A decir verdad también quería visitar a Sol-san, desde que me entere que esta herido pensé en hacerle una visita, ya que me ha ayudado bastante con mi entrenamiento, así que al menos pensé en ayudarlo un poco en este momento- Respondía gentilmente la ojiperla mientras le dedicaba una dulce mirada a l rubio, quien asintió e inmediatamente emprendió el viaje hacia el departamento del yoruno, seguido de la hyuga y las gemelas que lo acompañaban.

Una multitud comentaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos durante ese lapso, cuyos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos para cierta multitud de chicas que se encontraban molestas ante la reacción de la enfermera de la escuela y las acciones del yoruno; Al momento de oír el nombre de este y de que Naruto se dirigía a su casa, decidieron seguirlo para poder ver a su adorado yoruno.

De vuelta al departamento

-Nii-san, debo decir que tu figura realmente muestra tu intenso entrenamiento, pero, ¿Es normal que tengas las costillas rotas? Se ve doloroso- Musitaba la joven yoruno en un tono burlón, diciéndole con la mirada a Sol "eres débil".

-Namida tiene razón, no deberías sobre-esforzarte en los entrenamientos Sol- Afirmaba la shoishi de los yoruno mientras abría otra lata de cerveza que no tardo en posar sobre sus labios para darle un enorme sorbo, por su mente corría la idea de que su sobrino siguiera realizando entrenamientos casi suicidas, después de todo era lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando ella lo visitaba en ese bosque.

-Mis heridas son problema mío, además, no es como que a ustedes les importe mucho, solo están aburridas y no encuentran tema de conversación, así que…..- El yoruno no pudo terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido por la shoishi.

-Eso me recuerda, ya que tocas el tema del aburrimiento, ¿Puedes tocar una melodía para mí?, según recuerdo mi hermanillo te enseño a tocar el violín, era realmente hábil con el- La insistencia =nula= de la shoishi sumada a los ojos de pero hambriento que puso, termino por hacer que el joven Sol entrara a su habitación en busca de su preciado instrumento, al salir, sus invitadas habían tomado lugar en su sillón mientras Sol llevaba el violín a su mentón, rozo un poco las cuerdas con el arco con el fin de afinar su instrumento, una vez completados los preparativos comenzó a tocar.

=La pieza que toco Sol, que a mí me encanta, la pueden encontrar en Youtube bajo el nombre de "La campanellla", del maestro Nicollo Paganini.=

La pieza sonó por todo el complejo de departamentos, también sirviendo de guía para el rubio y compañía, inclusive el grupo de féminas que seguían al rubio pudieron oír la melodía proveniente del violín del yoruno, logrando que por un momento se olvidaran de su objetivo inicial.

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió, dando paso a el rubio y compañía, sin embargo las gemelas rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre Sol, causando que este gritara a causa del dolor al tener las costillas rotas, y de pasó interrumpiendo la melodía, haciendo que las chicas salieran de su ensoñación.

-Onii-sama, te extrañamos, queríamos verte- Exclamaban las gemelas mientras abrazaban fuertemente el torso del yoruno quien apenas podía respirar.

-Oigan, no es por interrumpirlas, pero Sol tiene las costillas rotas y no creo que aguante su abrazo- Mencionaba la shoishi mientras bebía de su cerveza, al parecer el sufrimiento de su sobrino le era indiferente. =Que buena familia ¿No?=.

-Que, Sol-kun tiene las costillas rotas, ¿Por qué Suzuna-sensei no nos lo dijo?- Se oyó esa expresión fuera de aquel departamento proveniente de una multitud de chicas realmente sorprendidas, no esperaban ver a alguien aparte del rubio junto con la hyuga y las gemelas en aquel departamento.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando mi casa se volvió atracción turística?- Cuestionaba el yoruno ante el murmullo, sobreponiéndose al dolor que le provocaban las gemelas, aun aferradas a él, levantándose como pudo imponiendo su autoridad como propietario temporal del inmueble.

Todos los llegados se acomodaron como pudieron en aquella sala, los largos sillones del yoruno estaban repletos de gente, así como las pocas sillas de las que disponía, la situación realmente estaba alterando al yoruno, quien normalmente disfrutaba de la comodidad y el silencio de su hogar, Hinata se encontraba cocinando con los utensilios e ingredientes que el yoruno tenía, Naruto recogía el desorden generado por tanto visitante, a favor hacia el herido yoruno, quien ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad conteniéndose para no asesinar a alguien dentro de su hogar.

Entre el murmullo de aquellas personas, a alguien se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer presentaciones.

-Hai hai, ya que todos aquí estamos reunidos con el motivo de visitar a Sol-kun y para conocernos mejor, que les parece si nos presentamos, empezare, mi nombre es YamanakaIno, mi pasatiempo es el arreglo floral /Con esto Sol-kun me encontrara más femenina/, mi meta para el futuro es ser una buena esposa /Ahora Sol-kun caerá rendido a mis pies/, es todo- Exclamo una rubia de ojos azulados, bastante atractiva para su edad. Su vestimenta la dejo a su imaginación= aunque nada de ropa transparente=

-Entonces me presentare, mi nombre es YorunoTsukihi, la tía del susodicho Sol, mi pasatiempo es tratar a las personas como ju… quiero decir, la lectura, es todo- Exclamaba la shoishi del clan, quien ya tenía otro "six" de sus bebidas enlatadas enfriándose.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, mi pasatiempo es admirar a So…lo las obras del mundo ninja /Casi me confieso públicamente, que vergüenza/, mi meta para el futuro es ser una kunoichi admirable-Exclamaba una peli rosa frentona, dejare su vestimenta a su criterio. =Nada de ropa transparente=

-Yoruno Fuuko- -Yoruno Yuuko- se oyó al unisonó el dialogo proveniente de las gemelas, quienes prosiguieron con su monologo al atraer las miradas de los presentes –Nuestro pasatiempo es turistear en los pueblos, nuestra meta para el futuro es encontrar a alguien fuerte para pasar el resto de nuestra vida como sus esposas, es todo- Terminaron de hablar las gemelas dejando a la audiencia sorprendida ante tal revelación, sobre todo porque estaban observando a Sol mientras decían eso y al hecho de que aparentemente pensaban compartir a quien sea que fuera su esposo, quizás tenían algo mal al pensar tan abiertamente en vivir en una poligamia.

-Kirisame Shinobu es mi nombre, mi pasatiempo es la música, mi meta para el futuro es vivir en una casa con una cálida familia, es todo- Mencionaba una chica de cabello corto y castaño, vestida con un conjunto en tono amarillo de una falda haciendo juego con una camiseta con adornos florales dibujados en blanco y portaba un broche en forma de pluma en el cabello, sus ojos color vino tenía un brilló inusual mientras imaginaba su futuro.

-Soy Yoruno Namida, mi pasatiempo es molestar a Sol nii-san, no tengo metas para el futuro- Menciono la joven yoruno, atrayendo miradas de envidia por parte de las chicas de konoha al tener tan escultural cuerpo.

-Me llamo Hiyoru Sol, odio el ruido, los molestos comentarios sin sentido, a las personas estúpidas, las concurrencias en mi hogar, mis pasatiempos son el violín, las batallas y jugar con la gente, además de torturar lenta y dolorosamente a quien me moleste demasiado- Exclamaba el yoruno con un par de venas sobresaliendo de su frente, al parecer, el comentario que muchos habían tomado en broma era más serio de lo que pretendían oír, el resto de las chicas quedaron cayadas mientras a Shinobu, Sakura e Ino se les ponían los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa, acababan de ser rechazadas y ni siquiera se habían confesado, mientras las yoruno reían a carcajadas por el comentario del único hombre yoruno en la habitación.

-Sol-san, prepare algunos aperitivos, espero que sean suficientes, también prepare algo de ramen para después, espero no te moleste que haya usado los ingredientes de tu cocina- Mencionaba la hyuga mientras ponía un platón de aperitivos hechos a base de carne y vegetales sobre la mesa ubicada anteriormente en el centro de la sala.

-No te preocupes Usagi, no es como si eso tuviera importancia, además debería ser yo el que se disculpe por hacerte cocinar- Respondía el yoruno en un tono amable, haciendo que las chicas le dirigieran miradas de celos, algunas de curiosidad y otras más de odio debido a la familiaridad con la que le hablaba sumado al (aparente) cariñoso apodo.

-Sol, termine de recoger el desastre en tu habitación y en la cocina, después te ayudare con la sala- Exclamaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a olfatear, dando grandes respiraciones de aquel tan agradable aroma -¿Puedo quedarme a comer un poco de ramen?- Cuestionaba el rubio a su compañero con ojos de suplica.

-Gracias por ayudarme kitsune, y claro que puedes quedarte a comer, el ramen lo preparo tu esposa después de todo- Musitaba el yoruno, arrancando varios suspiros de alivio por parte de las chicas seguido de varias risas al ver a ambos en un color rojo desconocido por la humanidad, realmente Sol disfrutaba jugar con las personas, su pasatiempo secreto era ver las reacciones de ese par ante las situaciones que el creaba.

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que todos los invitados no deseados de Sol se retiraran, quedando únicamente el rubio, la ojiperla y la familia yoruno con ellos, milagrosamente el ramen alcanzo para todos, ya que HInata fue lo suficientemente considerada para tomar en cuenta las dietas de sus compañeras y el hecho de que su amor platónico era un barril sin fondo al tratarse de ramen, sin embargo cuando la hyuga se disponía a lavar los platos fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Hinata, ya es tarde, deja que te lleve a tu casa- Exponía su punto el rubio mientras le dirigía una gentil mirada, por la cual la joven ojiperla asintió, despidiéndose ambos de la familia yoruno, emprendiendo el viaje directo a la mansión Hyuga.

Ya saliendo del lugar y tomando una ruta no muy concurrida a esas horas la chica se atrevió a entablar una conversación.

-Naruto-kun ¿Acaso esos eran familiares de Sol-san? ¿No deberíamos habernos quedado en caso de emergencia?, es decir, hasta donde tengo entendido su situación familiar es algo... incómoda- Cuestionaba la hermosa ojiperla a su adorado rubio, quien no tardó en responder.

-Él es fuerte, una o cinco costillas rotas no le impedirán defenderse, también es quien nos enseñó el kokŭjin, además- Cambiando el tono en el que se dirigía a la joven Hinata-Quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo- El rubio había dejado escapar sus sentimientos, al darse cuenta de ello se puso realmente colorado, al igual que la hyuga que lo seguía caminando en aquella tarde, extrañamente, no había ninguna persona en aquella calle normalmente transitada.

En un instante, el rubio se encontraba al lado de la hyuga, ambos estaban tan sonrojados que no parecían ellos, su silencio hablaba, les decía, adelante, esta es tu oportunidad, ambos tomaron valor, y tomaron la mano del otro, realmente parecían una pareja de recién casados, a pesar de que solo el yoruno lo mencionaba, el sentimiento de haber sostenido la mano del otro era tan grande que olvidaron el tiempo o el espacio, sin darse cuenta, llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga, en donde se vieron a los ojos, ninguno podía articular palabra alguna, ninguno podía separarse del otro, fue en ese momento que Naruto beso tiernamente la mejilla de Hinata, y rápidamente le susurro tiernamente al oído.

"Te amo".

La frase termino por provocar que la hyuga tomara al rubio con ambas manos por sus mejillas y redirigiendo la dirección de sus labios hacia los suyos en un cálido y dulce beso, el cual el rubio cerró con un fuerte abrazo, aunque ambos eran novatos en el arte de besar, no evito que disfrutaran de los labios del otro, con solo el cielo como testigo eterno de aquel momento en el que dos almas solitarias se unían en un cálido y casto beso.

Mientras por otro lado un ya calmado yoruno escuchaba razones de sus visitantes.

-Sol, estamos aquí porque queremos tu ayuda, tú eres el único a quien puedo confiar a Yoruhime, mi hija y la próxima shoishi, después de todo el viejo murió apenas regreso a la aldea y me nombro shoishi- Mencionaba en un tono de seriedad como nunca antes habían escuchado los yoruno por parte de su shoishi.

-Así que es por eso que están aquí, entonces Namida, Fuuko y Yuuko son tus escoltas, y venían a verificar que realmente estuviera en konoha después de ver el mensaje que deje en Nemuri no mori (Bosque durmiente), no es que tenga inconveniente en cuidar a alguien más, pero, ¿Es correcto que un traidor del clan se ocupe de su heredera?- Cuestiono el yoruno a la shoishi.

-Pienso lo mismo que Sol nii-san, realmente se ve débil, además, para todos los del clan el está muerto- Aclaraba la joven Namida.

-Si piensan que es débil, que tal si le hacen una prueba, Namida, ¿Por qué no pruebas a Sol en una batalla?-.

Con esto termina el cap

Extra

Momento mágico

El beso entre el rubio y la ojiperla se había alargado al punto en el que ambos necesitaban separarse para respirar, sin embargo, después de eso el rubio tomo valor para tomar la palabra.

-Te diré te amo cada noche y lo demostrare cada día, todo mi cuerpo, toda mi mente, serán tu posesión, me volveré tu obsesión, tu más grande adicción, ya que eres mi sueño, mi ilusión, mi única razón, por ti rompería las leyes del mundo, tu sonrisa es mi fuerza y no dejare que nada la dañe, tu voz llegara a los oídos de mi corazón sin importar la distancia entre nosotros- Mencionaba el rubio abrazando a la ahora poseedora de su corazón, su expresión demostraba que no sabía exactamente lo que había dicho, pero lo había dicho.

-Seré quien te arrebate el sueño, inundare tu existencia con mi esencia =Oh, que sugerente=, atare tu cuerpo con la cadena de mi amor para nunca dejarte ir, llevare tu calor a donde sea que valla, ya que siempre estarás conmigo, y al final rosaremos piel con piel para que nunca olvides a quien entregaste tu ser- Inmediatamente respondió Hinata, de la misma manera en la que lo hizo el rubio, realmente era un momento en el que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, eso, hasta que se oyeron pasos provenientes del otro lado del gran portón de la mansión, obligando a la pareja a separarse debido a las estrictas reglas de la familia Hyuga.

El rubio rápidamente se ocultó en la copa de un árbol cercano mientras la ojiperla entraba lentamente a la mansión siguiendo a su padre, sin embargo, apenas se separaron, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ellos, solo nueve letras, al igual que las colas del kyubi fueron suficientes para describir aquella sensación

"Te extraño"

El rubio para poder apaciguar aunque sea un poco de ese sentimiento decidió despejar su mente repasando taijutsu básico, aunque realmente estaba tan distraído en ese momento que no había notado que alguien lo observaba.

_ENTRE LÍNEAS 3_

La sombra de la líder del clan Yoruno sé movía irregularmente, nadie lo noto debido a la posición en la que la susodicha sé encontraba.

La líder de este clan menciono en un tono casi inaudible -¿Quieres salir ahora?-, increíblemente recibió una respuesta por parte de su sombra -Oka-sama, preferirá salir una vez que confirme la fuerza de onii-sama-.

La shoishi de los yoruno inmediatamente sé puso de pie, sin que nadie notará la mirada que salio de su sombra, dejando entrever que algo sé encontraba dentro de la misma.

Por otro lado, la construcción del barrio uchiha aún seguía, había varios voluntarios ayudando a este fin.

Mitarashi Anko sé encontraba en el lugar hablando con Itachi, dándole su mas sentido pésame, sin embargo la jounin sé sobresaltó al notar que el Uchiha lanzaba una mirada asesina en dirección a la torre hokage, por un momento creyó que le guardaba rencor al viejo Sarutobi, en cambio, sé encontró que ella estaba en esa misma situación, al parecer algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

Sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar.

N.A: Bien siguiente, en el siguiente cap un personaje va a morir, ¿Quién será?, hagan sus apuestas muchachos, como ven, la familia Yoruno no se olvida de su "pequeño prodigio", al grado de que la Shoishi (líder de familia, por si no había explicado que significa ya que lo usare también mas a futuro) le confiara a su hija y heredera al mismo, ahora bien, respuestas a los reviews

PatriciaHyuga: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada, además todos los saludos hechos con aprecio son respondidos de la misma forma, te abrazaría de poder hacerlo, pero me ganaría una bofetada y una demanda antes de hacerlo, así que perdón por el algo indiscreto comentario.

listen tkm: Bien, no es que realmente Suzuna sea muy grande para Sol, les recuerdo que ellos regresaron en el tiempo, es por eso que la edad de Naruto y Sol Ronda cerca de los 20 años, a pesar de que vuelvan a tener 11, también ahí explico el comentario de que Naruto es lolicon, por otro lado algo en mi interior me dijo, "si la vida te da lemones, haz lemonada (chiste malo, lo sé)", además, ese fue el primer material de ese contenido que había escrito a mis entonces 17 años (les recuerdo que tiene cerca de tres años que comencé a escribir el fic), por lo que mi edad actual es el temible 2 – 0 (veinte años si no me explico bien).

A Sol lo cree después de que en una terapia con mi psicoloca le diera por ponerme un ejercicio bastante raro, "Parte tu personalidad en varias partes y dime como crees que serian si fueran personas independientes a ti y en este momento tuvieran tu misma edad", de ahí sumado a que en ese entonces tenía el síndrome "quiero hacer algo que esté a mi gusto y a mi completa voluntad", por eso cree este fic con una de esas personalidades que salieron de lo profundo de mi ser (les recomiendo hacerlo cuando no tengan nada mejor que hacer o bien, si se quieren conocer a ustedes mismos mejor de lo que ya lo hacen), efectivamente, salió de la parte de mi que tiene un negro y raro sentido del humor, con algo de la parte que se guía por la lógica y comprensión.

Ya que divague mucho, los respectivos agradecimientos especiales a: listen tkm, 7 Siniestro, Aliasin, Bissune, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kuroko no yuki, marirroma, .1, olcrain, Seebuc, kalel 16, loganragnar y Kind yuuki

P.D, si gustan pueden pasar por mi otro fic, titulado "Solo esta oportunidad (vida), el cual ya tenía media historia escrita, sin embargo como lo hice interactivo con los miembros del otro foro, se dará un reinicio a la historia, manteniendo la temática de la interactividad, por lo que si alguno quiere aparecer en el fic con su nombre o simplemente aportar su granito de arena en el mismo, envíenme un PM, ya que ese será más lento en relación a los avances que hago en este fic, no solo por la temática sino por el tema a tratar en cuestión, si lo llegan a leer ya me comprenderán, de momento no tengo planes de poner parejas en ese otro fic, pero eso no quita que tenga romance (en segundo plano, pero lo tiene), por lo que se aceptan sugerencias, (pensando en un NaruMatsu, si, raro, pero eso puede cambiar dependiendo de su opinión)

sin más me despido queridos lectores. ANH Fuera.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Raruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masaqui Mesuboatumoto, Naruto a Masashi kishimoto, Esta historia y Yoruno Sol a mí, sin más disfruten el cap.

CHAPTER16: TRIAL OF THE NIGHT

El ambiente de la discusión había cambiado, al parecer las tres jóvenes yoruno realmente esperaban probar a Sol en batalla, sin embargo, el yoruno también deseaba saber hasta dónde podían llegar aquellas jóvenes con las que jugaba de niño, sin esperar más, la familia se dirigía a un bosque en donde se acostumbraba entrenar, en cuyo centro se encontraba un claro perfecto para llevar enfrentamientos amistosos, el sol se disponía a ocultarse en la inmensidad del cielo, precisando el perfecto momento para que la familia de la noche pudiera pelear con todo su potencial.

—Onii-sama, ¿Te importaría si nosotros nos unimos a la pelea también?— Preguntaban las gemelas al unisonó, sus expresiones realmente demostraban su deseo por pelear.

—No me importa, pero debo advertirles que Onii-sama se convierte en Oni-sama cuando pelea (Onii es hermano mayor, mientras que Oni es un término para referirse a un ogro u otra clase de monstruo)— Mencionaba calmadamente el yoruno.

—Bien, las reglas son simples, el primero en ser noqueado pierde, igualmente si es inmovilizado por su contrincante o decide retirarse, también puedo detener la pelea si considero que sus vidas están en riesgo, ¿De acuerdo?— Explicaba la shoishi de los yoruno mientras los jóvenes tomaban posición de batalla.

—Hai— mencionaron los 4 al unisonó.

Sol tomo una postura realmente extraña al momento, colocabas extremidades en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, su brazo derecho en el norte, pierna derecha en el este, pierna izquierda en el oeste y brazo izquierdo en el sur, las presentes realmente estaban impresionadas con tan extraña postura, además el cuerpo de Sol estaba todo torcido y su defensa llena de aberturas.

—/Esto será fácil/— Pensaba la joven YorunoNamida.

—/Sol onii-sama es interesante/— Mencionaban las gemelas para sus adentros.

—/Esa postura, espero que Sol no se extralimite con ellas/, listos, comiencen— Musitaba la Shoishi.

Apenas se escuchó la señal de inicio, Namida se lanzó sobre el frente de Sol mientras las gemelas se dividieron atacando en sus costados a una velocidad increíble con una sincronía perfecta, justo cuando estaban a punto de golpearlo, Sol desvió cada movimiento en su contra, mientras de su brazo izquierdo salía una cadena mientras mencionaba —Oruburos, ni (dos)—, la cadena con cabeza de tigre salió disparada en dirección a Namida, frenando en seco delante de ella y al mismo tiempo, sirviendo como riel para Sol ayudándole a llegar a la espalda de Namida, dando una palmadita en esta mientras se alejaba un poco más tomando la misma postura anterior.

Las gemelas se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, llegando por el frente de Sol, mientras Namida Salto sobre el lanzando una patada para tratar de impactar en su cabeza, sin embargo Sol volvió a desviar los movimientos de las tres juntas haciendo uso de su pierna, mientras daba una palmadita en la cabeza de las gemelas, Fuuko con la izquierda y Yuuko con la derecha.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes jugar nii-san?— Cuestionaba molesta la joven Namida.

—Sol onii-sama se burla de nosotras, le daremos una lección— Mencionaban las gemelas al unisonó, igualmente enfadadas.

—Oh, entonces empezare a jugar realmente con ustedes— Respondía Sol en un tono burlón, sus movimientoa hasta ahora solo eran para medir el potencial de sus contrincantes.

Las yoruno comenzaron a hacer sellos a una velocidad impresionante para luego murmurar —Yaton: Umi no yami (mar de oscuridad)—,una enorme sombra cubría todo el lugar, sin embargo el chico ni siquiera se impresiono ante la técnica, como un yoruno la conocía perfectamente y sabía que el ataque podía venir en cualquier momento.

Sol también comenzó a hacer sellos, sin embargo ningún jutsu provino del joven, y de entre las sombras provocadas por la creciente oscuridad, salían shurikens por montones dirigidas al yoruno, dando de lleno en su cuerpo, sin embargo no causaron daño alguno.

—Lo siento chicas, deberían poner más atención a lo que atacan— Mencionaba el yoruno desde un punto diferente, mientras las chicas lo buscaban hundiendo aún más el lugar en la oscuridad.

Sol rápidamente quiso acabar con el enfrentamiento, después de todo sus costillas aún estaban rotas, así que concluyo su jutsu, y en el momento en el que se topó con una descuidada Namida menciono —Yami ni kisuna (unión de la oscuridad)—, un segundo después una inconsciente Namida se encontró a los pies de la Shoishi, quien aún observaba el encuentro, mientras Sol ubicando a las gemelas quienes estaban juntas rápidamente realizo otro jutsu diciendo —Yaton: kurohitsugi (Ataúd negro)— encerrando a las gemelas en un ataúd hecho con su propia oscuridad, haciendo que el lugar regresara a su estado anterior.

—El ganador es Yoruno Sol— Dijo la shoishi mientras se oía un quejido proveniente del interior del ataúd, al parecer las gemelas no estaban conformes con el resultado.

—Realmente es un ser fuerte, oka-sama (madre), al parecer estaré segura con el— Mencionaba una pequeña niña, de aparentemente 5 años, al parecer salía de la sombra de la shoishi, vestía del mismo modo que esta, solo que además sostenía un extraño león de peluche.

—Ella es Yoruhime-sama supongo, mucho gusto, Soy Hiyoru Sol— Se presentaba el yoruno de forma cortes, característica rara en él ya que a casi todas las personas las trataba con el mínimo respeto.

—Tú eres Yoruno Sol onii-sama, si no fueras un Yorunooka-sama no confiaría en ti, además de que es innegable que usaste yaton— Respondía aquella niña, obviamente su inteligencia no era la de una chica de su edad.

—Tiene razón en eso, Sol, debes saber que eres de las pocas personas en las que confió, además, puede que si a mi hija le terminas gustando puedas convertirte en el próximo shoishi tal como estaba previsto desde tu nacimiento y….— La líder de los yoruno no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el yoruno inmediatamente interrumpió al escuchar lo de shoishi.

—No podría regresar aunque quisiera Tsukihiba-sama, ¿olvidas la razón por la que mi padre murió y yo quede desterrado?— Al parecer el yoruno era ya inexpresivo ante el tema de su padre.

—Es cierto, ¿Por qué onii-sama fue desterrado?, nunca lo entendimos— Cuestionaron las gemelas a la shoishi, quienes acababan de salir del jutsu en el que estaban, al mismo tiempo que una ya recuperada chica inconsciente sé incorporaba para formar parte de la conversación.

—A mí también me interesa saberlo Oka-sama—.

Mientras por otro lado

La aldea estaba en estado de crisis, al menos para los shinobi de rango superior a chunin, el pergamino de los jutsus secretos de la aldea había sido robado, además estaba la sospecha de un traidor en los altos mandos por la misión con los uchiha, todos estaban hechos un lío mientras buscaban al ladrón, también tenían fuertes sospechas de UzumakiNaruto, quien no solo había faltado a clase según algunos testigos, sino que no había nada que diera indicios de él en todo el día (al menos no realmente comprobable), además del rencor que la gente le guardaba al ser el jinchuriki de kyubi.

El rubio se encontraba entrenando taijutsu en un área de entrenamiento, en donde le fue arrojado un pergamino, que obviamente reconoció, ya que con él aprendió el kagebunshin, aun no daba lugar a los hechos cuando fue atacado con shurikens, el rubio no tuvo problemas en evadirlas al dar un pequeño salto atrás, pero le extrañaba que el pergamino estuviera otra vez en sus manos, siendo que la primera vez lo había robado, y que eso fue justo el día del examen de graduación de la academia, siendo que aún faltaban cerca de 6 meses para esto.

Los jounin rápidamente encontraron a Naruto, y al verlo con el pergamino en sus manos comenzaron el ataque en su contra, sin intenciones de razonar primero, el rubio no tuvo más opción que salir huyendo con el pergamino para que sus agresores no lo dañaran por accidente, llegando rápidamente a el lugar en donde se encontraba la familia Yoruno, donde rápidamente fueronrodeados por chunins y jounins.

—Así que tenía cómplices, atrápenlos a todos— =lo de atrápelos a todos me recordó a pokemon= exclamaba una persona conocida por el par, nada menos que su sensei en la academia, Mizuki.

—Oh, Mizuki-sensei que sorpresa verlo a esta hora, ¿Podría decirme que está pasando? /Al fin un zorro hace presencia/— Musito el yoruno ante la sorpresa.

—Por robar el pergamino secreto de los jutsus de konoha, quedaran arrestados— Explicaba un jounin en el grupo.

El ataque de improvisto con una gran bola de fuego logro que la hasta ahora inactiva Shoishi de los yoruno usara un jutsu para defender a todos, al ritmo que una extraña oscuridad aparecia.

—Yaton: tsuki no egao (Sonrisa de la luna)—

La inmensa cantidad de ataques que eran dirigidos hacia el grupo eran repelidos por esa extraña oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo, mientras más atacaban la oscuridad se volvía más densa, de pronto los ataques cesaron, al parecer habían aparecido 4 nuevos shinobi a escena que causaron esa reacción.

—Itachi, kakashi, Iruka,Anko (no creo que haga falta que los describa, ya que usaban las mismas fachas que siempre, a excepción de Itachi, quien portaba el uniforme ANBU sin mascara)al fin llegaron, ahora podemos atravesar esa barrera— Mencionaba el exaltado Mizuki, creyendo que su situación iba a mejorar.

—Desgraciadamente no vinimos a hacer eso— Exclamo el serio Itachi.

—Vine a proteger a mis alumnos—Menciono Iruka.

—Yo vine porque Itachi me invitara unos dangos si le ayudo— Musito Anko.

—Yo vine porque me parecía interesante— Murmuro Kakashi.

—No bromeen, en serio piensan proteger a ese monstruo, ustedes más que nadie saben que se esconde en sus entrañas— Gritaba Mizuki, realmente había perdido los estribos al ver cómo, poco a poco, sus planes sé desmoronaban.

La shoishi disipo su jutsu, dejando ver a las personas del otro lado de aquella oscuridad, al rubio entre ellas, aunque realmente solo el yoruno y el rubio eran el motivo de rescate, al parecer estaban acompañados por 5 féminas, y a juzgar por el jutsu de hace un momento, Itachi dedujo que eran familia de Sol, por lo que decidió ayudarlos también, y al parecer entre los 4 eran lo suficientemente autoritarios para mantener el orden temporal en aquella multitud.

—Dentro de él….—Mencionaba Mizuki.

—Detente— Gritaba Iruka.

—Está el zorro de nueve colas que mato a tus padres— Concluyo Mizuki, esperando causar conmoción.

—¿Y eso a quien le importa?— Menciono calmadamente el yoruno, dando a entender que el rubio sabia de su condición desde mucho antes de aquel evento, suprimiendo toda reacción que sé hubiese podido generar.

—Además, el verdadero culpable del robo del pergamino es Mizuki, puedo asegurar eso ya que me encontraba cerca de la escena— Confirmaba Anko.

—Por órdenes de Hokage-sama yo me encontraba vigilando a Naruto, vi como el pergamino cayó en sus manos mientras el entrenaba, y pude ver a Mizuki en el lugar de donde fue arrojado— Dijo Kakashi.

El suceso causo que Mizuki perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, Igualmente muchos jounins, presuntos cómplices del traidor, arremetieron en contra de sus compañeros, no tuvieron mucho éxito ya que todos sus ataques fueron bloqueados por aquel grupo formado por los yoruno, mientras el peliplata usaba doton para apresar a algunos de sus agresores y el Uchihasé lucia haciendo uso de sus genjutsus, los yoruno por su parte mostraban su dominio del yaton, en especial la shosishi quien no tuvo problemas al apresar a tres desprevenidos jounin con el mismo juráis que uso su sobrino para ganar su encuentro de práctica.

El rubio se encargaba de los enemigos cercanos a él con su fuerza y agilidad, sin embargo, en un momento de descuido, Mizuki lanzo una shuriken gigante con el rubio como objetivo, la cual Iruka intercepto a coste de pararla con su propio cuerpo.

La shuriken corto la espalda del chunin, causando que se desplomara, al ver esto un aura de chakra rojo brotaba del cuerpo del rubio.

[[¿Qué piensas hacer?]]

[Atrapar al culpable y refundirlo en una prisión]

[[Creí que por un momento te entregarías a la ira, me alegra que no sea el caso]]

El aura de chakra rojo rápidamente formo una cola, misma que el rubio utilizo para apresar a Mizuki por el cuello, la batalla termino con todos los rebeldes apresados, sin embargo, Iruka había perdido demasiada sangre, causando conmoción en el grupo, nadie sabía que hacer puesto que la herida era profunda y ninguno poseía equipo o los conocimientos necesarios para tratarla, no solo había cortado la carne en su espalda, sino que además había dañado la columna vertebral, causando serios daños en los nervios del chuunin, sin embargo, una esperanza aprecio para él, KatagiriSuzuna había llegado debido a órdenes del viejo hokage.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sanar aquella herida casi incurable, demostrando que por algo era la alumna número 1 de KurokawaShizuka, maestra de la misma SenjuTsunade en cuanto a ninjutsu médico, pero algo había interrumpido el tratamiento.

Una enorme lanza había atravesado el corazón de Suzuna, junto con el herido Iruka quien ya sé encontraba más estable, sin embargo en su último aliento Suzuna miro hacia atrás para descubrir que Sol había intentado detener aquella lanza que había perforado su cuerpo, atravesando su estomago, al parecer el joven apenas había anticipado el ataque sin poder prepararse para bloquearlo adecuadamente.

—Realmente, te amo Sol-kun— Fue la última frase que salió de Suzuna, dirigida a un inexpresivo Sol quien no mostraba ninguna emoción.

—Solo descansa ahora— Respondió Sol, sin embargo, lanzo su oruburos al lugar de donde la lanza había salido disparada, la cabeza de tigre había mordido un hombro, justo en ese momento el yoruno murmuro —Tenin (Jalón)— , rápidamente la cadena había jalado al asesino en cuestión de un segundo frente a el yoruno, quien inmediatamente murmuro —Yami ni kowarero (devorado por la oscuridad)—.

Una profunda oscuridad se acumulaba en la zona, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, Anko y a Itachi, aún más de lo que sé sorprendieron cuando Naruto libero chakra del Kyubi,mientras las yoruno, exceptuando a la shoishi y a su hija, miraban con asombro esa técnica, ya que nunca antes la habían visto.

El apresado en ese jutsu gritaba, tan fuerte y profundo que incluso daba miedo, aun cuando Kakashi e Itachi activaron su sharingan, no lograban ver nada.

La oscuridad se disipo, dejando un charco de sangre en la zona, sin embargo, había un cuerpo sin piel, y aún estaba vivo, con Sol tomándolo del cuello, era una escena simplemente perturbadora.

—No te matare, en cambio, dejare que sufras algo peor que la muerte— Musito Sol, la expresión demoníaca que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que peleaba en serio se hacía presente.

Narutointentó calmar a su compañero sin resultado alguno,Kakashi e Itachi intentaban hacer que el yoruno cayera en algún genjutsu sin conseguir resultado alguno mientras una serpiente que salía por debajo de la manga de Anko se deslizo rápidamente por el suelo, subiendo a la altura del cuello del yoruno dando una leve mordida en él, dando como resultado una inmensa somnolencia en Sol, quien soltó a su víctima al ritmo que caía dormido.

Las yoruno rápidamente tomaron a su pariente así como al cadáver de la enfermera y se perdieron en la oscuridad, mientras un agonizante Iruka comenzaba a hablar.

—Na..ru..to, acer..cate— Dijo como pudo el chunin, su herida no fue sanada del todo y peor aún, la lanza que asesino a Suzuna había dañado una de las vértebrasya recuperadas del mismo, dejándolo en un muy mal estado.

—Iruka-sensei, resista, sé que se salvara de esta— Decía Naruto, su voz era entrecortada y quebradiza, también se podían observar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, esperaba que al menos otra persona no muriera innecesariamente.

—Es mejor que te calmes Iruka, el equipo médicoestá por llegar, tienes que aguantar hasta entonces—Mencionaba Kakashi, aunque el tono de su voz demostraba su preocupación ante su compañero herido.

Por otra parte, los yoruno se habian alejado varios metros perdiéndose aúnmás en el bosque, mientras le daban primeros auxilios a el herido joven, quien perdido en sus sueños sé aferro de la mano de la enfermera, la cual nunca recuperaría el calor que había perdido.

Extra

Victoria impecable

Al terminar su pequeño duelo las yoruno se quejaban, la joven inconsciente había despertado mientras la shoishi y su hija miraban la escena con un semblante imponente.

—Tsukihi-sama, eso fue injusto, Sol onii-sama usaba un estilo extraño— Decían las gemelas al unísono mostrando una cara de inconformidad.

—Shishintaijutsu, tsumi no kamae (artes marciales mortales, postura de pecado), una postura que muestra aberturas en la defensa incitando al oponente a atacar, desviando todos los ataques usando la coordinación con el movimiento de la rosa de los vientos— Explicaba el andrógino.

—Un estilo altamente efectivo contra múltiples oponentes, sin embargo, se creó para matar— Concluía Sol culminando la explicación.

—Ver esa postura que se creía extinta es bastante refreacante, ¿Verdad oka-sama?— Murmuraba la niña.

—Tsumi no kamae, kagami no kamae (postura de espejo), renge no kamae (postura de loto) y mu no kamae (sin postura), las 4 formas del shishintaijutsu, pensar que mi querido sobrino puede usar una de ellas es algo para admirar— Exclamaba la shoishi con una entonación de asombro.

—El hecho es, que no me hicieron daño alguno, lo que me da el derecho de volverías mis esclavas debido a mi victoria impecable— Menciono el yoruno, sin embargo las tres derrotadas se sonrojaron y pusieron una cara de "por favor se amable", la shoishi simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras el yoruno pronuncio con una gota de sudor en la frente —Oigan, eso era broma.

_ENTRE LÍNEAS_

Itachi les explicaba a los jounin que lo acompañaban la situación que sé les presento en ese momento, haciendo que estos hicieran un voto de silencio ante la situación que estaba por revelarles.

Este altero la verdad de los verdaderos sucesos tras la masacre Uchiha, les dijo que mientras sé enfrentaba al extraño intruso, recibió ayuda de Naruto y de Sol, sorprendiendo al peliplata y a la mujer de las serpientes, explicando que el jutsu luminoso que tranquilizo a los habitantes de la aldea fue producto del kekengenkai de Sol.

Les explico lo poco que sabía sobre el clan Yoruno, así cómo el favor que le pidió el rubio sobre ocultar el hecho de que había logrado comunicarse con el Kyubi y que eso debía mantenerse cómo secreto de clase S.

N.A: Bueno, me hice fan del segmento "ENTRE LINEAS", así que usare ese toque en los futuros caps, ¿Adivinaron quien fue quien murió?, si es así los felicito, si no pues lastima, a mi también me agradaba la pervertida enfermera shotacon, pero ni modo, alguien tenía que morir a estas alturas ¿no?, ahora, respuestas a los comentarios

listen tkm: Si a mi también me gusto la familia nocturna, además, quise poner a Hinata un poco más agresiva, de hecho elabore un chiste sobre eso, pero me lo reservare de momento porque si no haría spoilers sobre mis futuros caps, y cierto, el lemon entre la pareja aun está muy "impensable" considerando la edad, pero en el futuro eso cambiara, pues es como dices, se dieron palabras muy sugerentes

PatriciaHyuga: No me gane una demanda XD, ya hablando en serio, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y muy en el interior ya te considero una amiga, de hecho una vez que ate los suficientes "cabos sueltos" tendré un regalo para ti amiga mía, mientras tanto, sabes que quien tiene que decir gracias soy yo, ya que sin ti y sin los muchos otros lectores que se toman la molestia de leer, esta historia no sería nada.

7 Siniestro: Pues que te puedo decir, me queda clara tu intención, sin embargo los cambios en el fic se irán dando paulatinamente ya que admito que está en un ritmo un tanto lento, y de hecho lo tengo planeado por arcos, empezando con el de "la familia de la noche", seguido del arco "nueva generación", para después pasar al arco "la profecía (que en este punto ya se notan los cambios)", si te preguntas que tienes que ver, pues déjame decirte que poner en favorito una historia representa un gran apoyo para el autor, ya sea que lo hagas con o sin esa intención, razón por la que te agradezco, pero si tu consideras que es una molestia, me abstendré de hacerlo.

Bueno ya di un adelanto en mis comentarios a 7 Siniestro, ya que es mucho más fácil llevar una historia larga de esa manera, aunque nunca lo especifico ya que hay veces en que "hay que salirse del esquema", por lo que si pongo un cap de flashbak sobre un tema en el arco de otro, rompería mi propio orden.

Agradecimientos especiales a: listen tkm, Aliasin, Bissune, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kuroko no yuki, marirroma, .1, olcrain, Seebuc, kalel 16, loganragnar, Kind yuuki y recientemente a Uzumaki Tsuki-chan.

Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y abundancia en sus hogares.

ANH Fuera.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: bla bla bla Kishimoto es él creador de Naruto, yo solo me limito a usar sus personajes sin su consentimiento.

CHAPTER 17: ARIA OF SORROW

(Antes de empezar, explico el titulo, un aria es la parte en la que canta una sola persona dentro de una ópera, quedando el titulo algo así como "El canto de tristeza")

Las yoruno terminaron los primeros auxilios y rápidamente llevaron a Sol al hospital, la pequeña excursión de las gemelas por la aldea había servido para ubicar la edificación, sin embargo, se encontraron con el grupo anteriormente visto en el medio del bosque, no obstante, el uchiha mayor ayudo a Sol, causando una extraña reacción por parte de todos exceptuando a el Rubio, hecho esto la pequeña se quedo al lado de Sol y de Iruka, quienes ya estaban en una camilla rumbo a la sala de operaciones, mientras los jounin tenían una conversación con las yoruno, quienes se encontraban intranquilas en la sala de espera del hospital.

—¿Y el cuerpo de Suzuna?— Cuestiono un calmado uchiha.

—En el servicio funerario, al parecer tenía una estrecha relación con Sol, así que es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ella— Respondió la serena shoishi.

—Por otra parte, ¿Quienes son ustedes?— Este segundo cuestionamiento vino de parte de la pelivioleta.

—Somos parte del clan Yoruno, familia indirecta de Hiyoru Sol, quien posee nuestro mismo kekengenkai— Respondió la shoishi mientras los jounin se sorprendían, su expresión denotaba muchas cosas.

—Nunca oí nada del clan yoruno— Afirmaba el ninja copia.

—Es porque nos encontramos lejos de las grandes naciones ninja, además incluso en nuestro país somos un clan oculto— Menciono la shoishi con el mismo tono.

—Tsukihi-sama, deberíamos volver a la aldea, usted como shoishi tiene que estar ahí, yo me quedare aquí como rehén de konoha para evitar conflictos, además, para cuidar a Sol y a Yoruhime-sama— Menciono la joven Namida debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, Sol es un buen amigo mío, ya me las arreglare para resolver este asunto— Exclamaba el uchiha, mientras los tres shinobi de la hoja dedicaban una mirada de admiración a la joven yoruno, ya que era inusual ver a un shinobi tan entregado y leal.

—Agradezco el noble gesto de tu parte, pero debo insistir en que ella se quede, no como rehén, pero si como guardia de mi querida familia— Dijo la shoishi en un tono de solemnidad, pero fue un pequeño gran alboroto el que acabo con ese aire, un grupo de médicos estaban intentando detener a un paciente que acababa de salir de una operación de la que se salvo de milagro.

—Déjenme un momento— Exclamo aquel joven.

—Sol, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Cuestionaba el Rubio con un tono entre sorpresa y enfado, sin embargo aun tenia lagrimas fluyendo de los ojos.

—Solo lo que me dicta mi estúpido cerebro, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?— Contesto el yoruno.

La escena era un tanto lamentable, el yoruno caminaba dificultosamente por el pasillo de aquel hospital, su objetivo era el techo, en el que la luna mostraba su belleza al ser una noche de luna nueva, todos guardaban silencio mientras observaban al joven subir las escaleras, abrir la pequeña puerta y salir a aquel lugar, en donde, fuera de sacar cualquier lagrima, menciono como entre susurros.

"Como un rezo a la luna en un canto al cielo, si tan solo mis palabras pudieran transformarse en el viento que alguna vez acaricio tu rostro, si tan solo ese viento en un suave susurro pudiera llegar a ti una vez más, te pediría que me perdonaras por no ser capaz de impedir que la dulce caricia de la muerte arrebatando con ella el aliento de tu cuerpo, descansa ahora, duerme tranquila con el cálido manto de la noche mientras solo la luna te ve"

El susurro que se volvió un canto de lamento, resonó por los corazones de quien lo oyeron, acto seguido, el yoruno se desplomo, después de todo, sus costillas seguían rotas y su estomago estaba herido, por no mencionar que había salido de una operación.

Los médicos rápidamente fueron en su auxilio, el joven estaba inconsciente, rápidamente lo llevaron al área de cuidados intensivos, mientras las damas de la noche dedicaban una lagrima a el gesto del joven, Anko y Kakashi se mantuvieron con una expresión de luto, mientras Itachi se mantenía firme, después de todo alguien tenía que mantener la compostura, a pesar de que como humano, estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque claro, nunca lo diría abiertamente, Naruto no estaba en mejor estado que los demás, querer salvar a las personas y no poder hacerlo era, por mucho, una silenciosa tortura.

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño grupo se encontraba alrededor de un ataúd, la única muerta en la noche anterior fue Katagiri Suzuna, los escasos presentes eran, Hiyoru Sol, Yoruno Tsukihi, Yoruno Yoruhime, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Yoruno Fuuko, Yoruno Yuuko, el tercer hokage y una amiga de la difunta, ya que el funeral no era de alguien aparentemente importante, fue un modesto ritual según las costumbres.

El tercero dio los honores de la muerte shinobi a Suzuna por medio de un funeral ninja, acto seguido enterraron el ataúd y grabaron su nombre en la piedra memorial de konoha, el tercero tenía dudas sobre las yoruno, pero al verlas junto a los estudiantes actuando con familiaridad y al haber recibido un informe de Itachi con relación a ellas, el cual explicaba cómo defendieron a los jóvenes antes de la llegada del grupo que impartió el orden, decidió volver a sus labores terminada la ceremonia funeraria, en cuanto a Naruto cuestiono a Sol por su actitud.

—¿Cómo es que no lloraste si de entre todos eras el más cercano a Suzuna-sensei?—

—Por que es parte de la vida shinobi morir en combate, además yo también he matado, no es como si tuviera el derecho de lamentarme de la muerte de un ser querido si yo mismo he acabado con muchas vidas— Respondió calladamente el yoruno, añadiendo a su comentario —La palabra shinobi se escribe con los caracteres de "corazón" y "oculto", sin embargo el "corazón" aun sigue en "shinobi", no es que no sienta nada, es solo que no tengo el derecho a mostrarlo—

Las yoruno debían irse, a excepción de Yoruhime y Namida, quienes se quedarían al lado de Sol, se despidieron mientras Naruto abrazaba a Hinata, ambos buscaban reconfortarse en ese calor humano después de la perdida, tanto de su sensei Iruka, como de su amigo, a quien no sabían de qué manera podían confortarlo.

—Deberías volver al hospital, Suzuna hubiera querido que estés bien— Musito la amiga de la difunta, una doctora que había sido antigua compañera de la difunta.

—Namida, Yoruhime-sama, les daré la llave de mi apartamento, cuídenlo bien ya que será su hogar durante su estancia aquí, en una semana volveré— Exclamo el joven.

—Iremos a visitaste mañana mismo— Respondieron todos a excepción de la doctora, quien se llevo al yoruno con ella.

Por otra parte, Hinata se enteraba de parte del rubio lo sucedido la noche anterior, inclusive recibieron noticias de que Iruka podía quedar paralítico debido a sus heridas en la columna vertebral, la hyuga solo pudo acompañar al rubio en un cálido abrazo mientras derramaba lagrimas con él.

—Es gracias a que estas a mi lado que puedo continuar— Mencionaba el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora amante, dándole un beso en aquellos finos labios, ambos cerraron los ojos y confortaron al otro en ese gesto de amor.

Lejos de ahí, no habían pasado más de tres horas desde su partida y las yoruno ya se encontraban en medio del desierto, una hora más tarde ya entraban al país del bosque oscuro, sin embargo, en un inmenso bosque que era conocido por los rumores de que nadie volvía al entrar en el, tres sombras atacaron a las viajeras, ya que a la shoishi no le costó trabajo desviar los ataques, se paro enfrente de aquellas sombras y cuestiono.

—¿Alguien más a entrado aquí hoy?—

—Lo siento mucho Tsukihi-sama, Midori se entero de que Sol-sama sigue vivo, y cuando escucho lo de Konoha, inmediatamente salió en dirección al país del fuego— Respondió una de aquellas sombras, sin embargo, era un tigre, de apariencia inusual, ya que su pelaje era negro con rallas blancas, al parecer una invocación.

—Midori probablemente intente matar a Sol, después de todo, le tiene rencor a los Hino, particularmente a Hino Hikari— Mencionaba la shoishi.

—¿Deberíamos seguiría?— Preguntaba el tigre.

—No hace falta, Sol es fuerte, aunque no se encuentra muy bien de salud ahora mismo, Namida y Yoruhime están con él— Respondió la shoishi.

—¿Algo le ocurrió a Sol-sama?— Pregunto una voz femenina, una tigresa parte de ese grupo, sin embargo su tono de preocupación por un momento altero a sus compañeros.

—Nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse, por otro lado, el los dejo aquí por una razón, hasta que el los llame no pierdan de vista su objetivo— Recalco la Yoruno mayor, reanudando su viaje de vuelta a su aldea, los 3 tigres dieron una cortes reverencia y se adentraron en el bosque.

—Así que esas eran las invocaciones de Sol onii-sama, nunca las había visto antes, recuerdo que las menciono cuando lo visitamos— Menciono Yuuko.

—Torayota, Torakishi y Toramao (tora es tigre, yota es un nombre masculino que significa activo o enérgico, kishi es caballero y mao es un nombre femenino que significa verdad o sinceridad), los tigres exiliados, se convirtieron en las invocaciones de Sol al vencerlos en batalla por el dominio del bosque durmiente— Explico la shoishi.

—¿Exiliados?— Pregunto una curiosa Fuuko.

—2 tigresas y un tigre fueron expulsados de su clan por motivos que solo Sol conoce, vagando en ese bosque hasta que formen un contrato con un shinobi que los pueda derrotar, todo eso para poder seguir viviendo, a pesar de que yo lo intente quede exhausta, y Sol aprovecho el hecho de ser de los pocos yoruno en poder usar oruburos para encararlos, los tigres lo eligieron a el por mostrar superioridad en combate, sin embargo también responden a mi llamado, por eso se quedan cerca de las cercanías de la aldea, aunque nadie lo note— Explico la Yoruno mayor.

—Eso quiere decir que Sol onii-sama es extremadamente fuerte— Mencionaron las gemelas asombradas.

—No es que sea fuerte, sin embargo, el tenia que pelear para sobrevivir, acumulando mucha más experiencia en batalla que cualquiera del clan, sumado a su shishin taijutsu y su genio natural no es de asombrarse, sin embargo, si esta vez estaba herido se me cruzan dos cosas por la cabeza, primero, que realizo un estúpido entrenamiento casi suicida, o segundo, que se enfrento a alguien cuya fuerza desmesurada no tubo comparación con lo que el a enfrentado hasta ahora— Murmuraba la shoishi con un tono bastante extraño.

—Me gustaría pensar que fue la primera opción, pero ya que no pudo detener aquella lanza hay indicios de daños colaterales en su cuerpo, dándome a entender que paso la segunda opción, odio admitirlo, pero Sol es más fuerte que yo, y él es mejor maestro para Yoruhime, además, mi hermano Masataka era el segundo más fuerte del clan después del viejo, pero ambos se mataron uno al otro, y ese chico rubio, Sol se dirigía a él con respeto aunque no lo aparentara, así que probablemente sea más fuerte que el— Volvía a hablar la shoishi.

—Pero si son tan fuertes ¿Por que ninguno se dio cuenta del último ataque?— Interrogaron las gemelas al unísono.

—No importa lo fuerte que seas, la vida es muy frágil hasta para un jounin, esa lanza vino desde un punto ciego, ninguno reacciono a tiempo, incluyéndome, además quien la lanzo oculto su chakra sin dar posibilidad para detectarlo, por poner un ejemplo, imagina que un kage de alguna aldea es picado por un insecto, ese insecto es sumamente venenoso y tan pequeño que nadie lo nota, el kage tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir ya que no existe antídoto, normalmente se usa chakra para reducir el daño tomado, pero después de una batalla, cuando estas desgastado y crees que todo acabo, la confianza da un respiro de alivio, ese momento puede ser aprovechado por un enemigo oculto y acabar con todo— Explicaba la shoishi, las gemelas le prestaban atención hasta los más mínimos detalles, dándose cuenta de dos cosas, una, porque ella era la shoishi y dos, que un solo ataque podía ser de vida o muerte.

Extra

Confesiones médicas

En el trayecto rumbo al hospital, la doctora no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la relación que aquel niño mantenía con su amiga.

—Ella era mi juguete— Respondió aquel niño mientras la doctora se sorprendía de sobremanera.

—¿Que quieres decir?— Cuestionaba extrañada.

—Era más como la relación semi romántica entre una pervertida y un adolescente en cuerpo de niño— Reafirmo el yoruno, añadiendo a su comentario, —Realmente esperaba que fuera ella—

La doctora no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, sabía que su amiga era pervertida, pero no ha ese punto, llegando al hospital se dedico a escribir una novela en base a lo que el chico le contó sobre los sucesos en la enfermería, agregando una larga historia salida de su propio libido, ya que, aunque en menor medida, ella también era una pervertida que gustaba de leer cierto librito color naranja.

—Suzuna, lamento tu muerte, pero esto será un best-seller entre los maniáticos— Murmuraba la doctora mientras se disculpaba con su difunta amiga.

La moraleja de esta historia es que de tal palo sales tu, perdón, eso era para otro extra, la moraleja es que el que con pervertidos anda, a vender libros eróticos se enseña.

_ENTRE LÍNEAS_

Una mujer de larga cabellera negra al igual que su vestimenta, sé encontraba acampando en la linea que divide él bosque del desierto, sé preguntaba que clase de barrera rodearía a konoha, por supuesto ella conocía perfectamente los riesgos en caso de que fallase, pero eso no le importaba siempre y cuando consumara su venganza.

Del mismo modo, las Yoruno bien llegaron al apartamento de Sol, en él cual sé alojarían mientras sé quedarán en konoha, sé dispusieron a realizar la única orden que les dio este último.

Ambas abrieron él armario que sé encontraba en la habitación deo nocturno chico, encontraron un sello contenedor en un rincón del mismo. Siguiendo las órdenes que les habían dado, realizaron unos cuantos sellos y de inmediato unos inciensos así cómo una pequeña charola de oro para ritos ceremoniales emergieron.

Las féminas rápidamente hicieron un altar junto a la cama del chico, pudieron una varita de incienso aroma a jazmín sobre la charola de oro, colocaron un par de pancartas que tenían escritas los nombres "Masataka" y "Hikari" en cada una.

-Aún no terminamos- Menciono la lágrima nocturna, en vista de que la pequeña heredera sé posponía a encender él incienso.

-Comprendo- Fue lo único que musito la niña mientras alejaba la llama del incienso.

La mayor tomo un trozo de madera, la corto de tal manera que estuviera exactamente igual que las otras dos, acto seguido tomo un pincel y al estilo tradicional japonés, escribió él nombre "Suzuna" en él, colocándolo junto a las otras pancartas.

Una vez hecho esto, la pequeña encendió él incienso, ambas aplaudieron un par de veces y le dedicaron una oración a las únicas personas a las que Hiyoru Sol les mostraba él máximo respeto, después de todo, esas personas tenían él mérito de que él excéntrico joven les hiciera dedicará una ofrenda.

-Hikari es la madre de onii-sama ¿Cierto?, Namida-san, ¿Sabés que clase de persona era?- La sorpresa de la joven no sé podía ocultar, ya que solo tenía él vago recuerdo de ese nombre cómo parte de la historia de su clan.

-Desgraciadamente no tuve él gusto de conocerla, pero apuesto que era una maravillosa mujer, después de todo, Masataka-sama le encendía un incienso a diario cuando aún estaba vivo- Respondía la aludida, confirmando las sospechas de Yoruhime, sin embargo surgió una pregunta más en su interior, ¿Qué tan profundo es él secreto qué esconde él pasado oculto de su clan?.

N.A: Si él cap fue algo corto, pero es más un momento de reflexión qué nos invita a meditar por un momento cómo queremos vivir la vida, pero antes de qué me ponga sentimental, las respectivas respuestas a los reviews

listón tkm: Si es una verdadera lastima qué Suzuna haya muerto, y creó qué este segmento de "ENTRE LÍNEAS" deja clara la impresión qué Sol tenía de ella, por otro lado (Spoiler inminente aproximándose) muy pronto la relación NaruHina avanzará más, y antes de qué haga más spoiler dejenme decir qué pronto sé conocerán algunos detalles en relación a (censurado para evitar spoiler)

PatriciaHyuga: Pues Déjame decirte qué sude frío, jejeje, pero ya dejando las bromas de lado, Iruka al menos no murió, pero (comentario censurado para evitar spoiler), así qué volverá a aparecer. Así mismo es claro qué siempre tengo en cuenta a los lectores, en especial a los qué me prestan su apoyo y aún más a los qué considero mis amigos, ya qué nunca me cansare de remarcar una de las qué yo considero, leyes de oro de un escritor (en este caso uno informal), "Una historia carece de significado si no hay quien la disfrute", por lo qué de la misma manera nunca dejaré de agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, en especial a ustedes a quien considero mis amigos.

Kind Yuuki: Bienvenida y gracias por tu review, él segmento "ENTRE LÍNEAS" surgió mientras leía una novela y servía precisamente eso, para atar algunos cabos sueltos, por lo qué me dije "Y por qué no , me alegra qué te haya gustado, al mismo tiempo, te agradezco también por él apoyo qué me brindas al seguir mis historia, no sabés cuanto gusto me da saber qué hay gente qué disfruta leer esto al igual qué yo disfruto él escribir.

Bueno, pasando a lo siguiente, próximo cap me dedicare a molestar a una pareja en particular, además de (comentario censurado para evitar spoiler)«Me gusta hacer esto XD», y más avances con la familia de la noche.

Agradecimientos especiales a: listen tkm, Aliasin, Bissune, PatriciaHyuga, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kuroko no yuki, marirroma, .1, olcrain, Seebuc, kalel 16, loganragnar, Kind yuuki y a Uzumaki Tsuki-chan.

Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y abundancia en sus hogares.

ANH Fuera.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: quiero helado cookies & creme, a, y Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

CHAPTER 18: OVERNIGHT STORY

3 Días han pasado desde que el Yoruno dejo los cuidados intensivos, sin embargo, el presente en la habitación del Yoruno tenían una conversación más importante que eso.

—Naruto, te agradezco que hayas cerrado el agujero de mi estomago, además de que gracias a ti mis costillas están mejor, pero dejando eso de lado, hablemos de tus planes a futuro— Exclamaba el yoruno ya recuperado.

—Para empezar, quiero que te recuperes completamente, después de eso tenemos que entrar al examen chunin e impedir el ataque de Orochimaru, tus jutsus son bastante necesarios para eso— Concluía el rubio.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Hinata?— Mencionaba el yoruno.

—De ser posible, me gustaría dejarla fuera de esto, no quiero que sea herida, pero es inevitable que tome el examen ya que por la familia Hyuga se volverá una shinobi— Contestaba el hiperactivo.

—Déjame decirte que incluso los civiles se ven envueltos en guerras, una invasión así como me contaste no pone a salvo a nadie, no estoy diciendo que no se pueda detener, pero hay que prepararnos para lo peor, dejando eso de lado, no se puede descartar su ayuda, desde que entrena con nosotros su control de chakra es casi perfecto, se volvió una experta en kokujin, y ademas su juuken la vuelve una oponente fuerte para cualquiera— Recalco el yoruno.

—Pero aun así es demasiado, no quiero que...— El rubio no pudo concluir su frase.

—No quieres que tus amigos salgan heridos, pero no cambia el hecho de que lastimes a tus enemigos— Menciono el yoruno interrumpiendo el dialogo del rubio.

—Tus ideales no son erróneos, pero la manera en que quieres llevarlos a cabo podría considerarse hipocresía, no estás habituado a matar, no quieres dañar a nadie y anhelas la paz, pero hay veces en las que es necesario dañar a otros para lograr nuestras metas, o para salvar a un ser querido, el reciente conflicto de quienes querían robar el pergamino es prueba de ello— El andrógino concluía su explicación.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a las féminas de la noche, el rubio no quiso interrumpir una reunión familiar así que se despidió cortésmente de su compañero y se retiro, vagueando un rato por el hospital, no podía visitar a Iruka-sensei debido a su condición, además de que las palabras de Sol lo habían dejado confuso, y en ese momento se perdió en su subconsciente.

[[¿Que es lo que te preocupa tanto?]]

[Las palabras de alguien quien no se lamento por perder a un ser querido, de alguien quien puede ser un demonio, mi más grande enemigo y mi más cercano amigo, de alguien cuya resolución es tan clara que no da espacio a dudas]

[[Comprendo, pero creo que esta vez el tiene razón, no lo digo por ser anteriormente una manifestación del odio, más bien por la meta que deseas compañero]]

[Ya no se en que creer, esas palabras me hicieron dudar de mismo]

[[¿Cuál es tu camino ninja mocoso? Mientras no olvides tu objetivo, no tienes por qué dudar, y déjame decirte algo, en la vida no hay algo como una respuesta correcta]]

El rubio despertó de su subconsciente al escuchar la voz de Hinata quien estaba en esos pasillos, se encontraba acompañada de su hermana menor así como de su padre, Hyuga Hiashi, la sensación de incomodidad no se hizo esperar en el rubio ni en la ojiperla, ya que nunca hablaron de su relación con la familia Hyuga, sin embargo salieron de aquella situación por la familia de la noche.

—Kitsune, Usagi {[conejo(a)] refiriéndose a Hinata}, creí que estarían en la academia— Exclamaba el Yoruno en vista de la actual situación de sus compañeros, dejando de lado el hecho de qué aprovechó la visita de sus parientes para escaparse del hospital en busca de comida "decente".

—¿Usagi?, ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle de esa forma a la mayor de las hijas Hyuga?— Replicaba el ahora enfadado shoishi de los Hyuga.

—Sol onii-sama, ¿No sería más correcto llamarla Tsukitsune (juego de palabras de tsuki y kitsune, lo de tsuki haciendo referencia a los ojos de los Hyuga y lo de kitsune por ser pareja de alguien apodado así) en vez de Usagi?— Musitaba la pequeña princesa de la noche ignorante de la situación que acababa de crear.

—Cuando considera que el Kitsune come Usagi, y que es exactamente lo que sucederá en el futuro el nombre tiene sentido Yoruhime-sama— Recalcaba la lagrima de la noche, dando justo el extra que sé necesitaba para que la alarma interna de la pareja sonara hasta el más profundo rincón de la galaxia.

La pareja estaba aterrada, Hanabi estaba en shock mientras el shoishi Hyuga apenas podía contener su ira, incluso si no activo su byakugan, sé podían apreciar las venas qué sobresalían de su rostro.

Sol escondía una leve sonrisa al igual que Namida, originalmente pensaban cubrir a la pareja, pero se divertían con esa situación creada por accidente, y era mucho más tentador hechar gasolina al fuego en vez de apagarlo, la princesa nocturna solo se limito a abrazar su extraño león de peluche mientras ponía una extraña expresión facial.

—Hinata, ¿Podrías explicarme esto?— Cuestiono el Hyuga mayor con una expresión aterradora, llegando a lo más profundo del cuerpo de sus hijas y del rubio mismo, quien a pesar de haberse enfrentado a las más feroces batallas, esta no se comparaba a ninguna otra.

—Ha..ha...hai otou-sama— Mencionaba dificultosamente la Hyuga.

—Me gusta Hinata, daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado y daría mucho mas por ver su sonrisa, incluso si termino en las profundidades del infierno la amare más que a nada— Mencionaba el rubio, no solo siendo recibido por los aplausos de los yoruno, sino también por los de algunas enfermeras, el chiflido sugerente de Hanabi y la mirada de rechazo total por parte de la figura paterna de su amada =por ahí escuche también un piano tocando temas matrimoniales junto a una orquesta con temas funerarios=.

El Hyuga mayor se disponía a golpear el pecho del rubio usando su juuken, así como este estaba listo para recibirlo y Hinata por interponerse, siendo detenida por Namida al mismo tiempo que Sol tomaba el brazo del agresor por un costado, deteniendo así su ataque.

—Vamos viejo, este tipo puede ser idiota, retardado, malhablado, pervertido y lolicon, =mejor que no lo defienda xD= pero definitivamente es más fuerte que cualquiera, ama a su hija y sobre todo, es un idiota que siempre cumple lo que dice— Afirmaba el yoruno mientras soltaba al Hyuga, dejando atónito a este ultimo por ser capaz de detener un ataque así tan fácilmente, dándose cuenta también de que el rubio estaba preparado para recibir su ataque y su hija para interceptarlo, por mas ilógico e irracional que eso pareciera.

Al parecer él pequeño shock qué esta última escena le provoco fue suficiente para qué en un momento de lucidez mental, maquinara un plan, después de todo, quería saber hasta donde llegaría su hija con ese arranque de determinación tan raro en ella.

—Si lo que dices es correcto, entonces le haré una prueba, no me importa lo mal visto que pueda ser, si pasa le concederé el privilegio de salir con mi hija así como también les daré mi apoyo en su relación, pero si falla- En él rostro del Hyuga apareció una sombría expresión -Se enfrentara a una tortura sin igual— Menciono el shoishi de los Hyuga, pasando a retirarse dando permiso a sus hijas para permanecer un momento más en ese pasillo.

—Quien pensaría que la tímida y recatada onee-chan tendría novio, mas aun que un chico puede detener así un golpe de otou-sama— Mencionaba una ahora animada Hanabi, quien no paraba de ver a Sol, al parecer se sintió atraída por él, mientras ojeaba al rubio evaluando si era adecuado o no para su hermana.

En otro lugar, la noche anterior.

En medio de un pequeño poblado en el país del fuego, se encontraba una pensativa mujer de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura, con ojos de un intenso color carmesí, vestida con un conjunto de un pantalón negro algo holgado y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, dejando ver el volumen de sus pechos, mismos que resaltaban mas ya que no tenia un sostén, aunque sus botas cerradas estilo ninja (hago mención de que los yoruno usan zapatos cerrados, ya que la mayoría dejan los dedos de los pies al descubierto, al menos en el universo de Naruto) eran algo no muy común.

Aquella mujer entro a una posada, dando su nombre para rentar una habitación, en la cual entro para descansar, dejando algo confundido al recepcionista ya que solo pudo leer (夜の緑) (yoru no midori)(verde de la noche) creyendo que era una broma, sin embargo la mujer pago dos veces más el alquiler, así que solo ignoro este detalle.

La mujer entro a su rentada habitación e inmediatamente se puso a pensar en cómo infiltrarse en konoha, sin embargo entre sus planes recordó al pequeño Sol, cuando pensaba diferente de él, así como de sus vivencias anteriores.

/Flashback/

Un pequeño claro daba lugar a una batalla entre dos miembros de clanes enemigos, sin embargo, la batalla parecía ir de un solo lado, ya que por más ataques que una figura de negro hacia, una más de color blanco los evadía sin ningún problema ni complicación..

—Eso es suficiente Yoruno, detente de una vez— Decía una hermosa joven de cabello blanco, largo hasta la altura de la cintura y sin atar, como una muñeca, un blanco tan puro que impedía que otros colores lo invadieran, vestida con un kimono del mismo tono acompañado de una faja azul celeste, del mismo tono que sus ojos, parecían un fragmento del cielo diurno, incluso sus pupilas daban la impresión de ser nubes de tormenta en aquel ínfimo espacio.

—Aun no, tu clan a matado a muchos de mis amigos y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ante eso, Hino— Respondía una jadeante joven de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, su indumentaria parecía la de un artista marcial en color negro, (imaginen la ropa de Ranma, sip, de la serie de Ranma 1/2 en tono negro) antes de volver a hacer sellos rápidamente —Yaton: kunai no ame (estilo oscuridad, lluvia de kunais) —.

La intensa lluvia de kunais hechos de oscuridad no eran problema para la blanca chica, quien a pesar de su vestimenta se movía ágilmente, llegando rápidamente al lado de la agotada yoruno propinando un golpe en su nuca, causando que esta cayera de espaldas y su jutsu concluyera.

—¿Qué esperas para acabarme Hino?— Cuestiono la yoruno estando al punto en el que apenas se mantenía consiente.

—¿Que ganaría yo al matarte Yoruno?— Exclamo la hino —No me interesa tomar tu vida, no es como si tuviera la obligación de hacer esto por mi clan ni nada parecido—.

—Entonces recuerda que Yoruno Midori regresara para saldar cuentas— Respondía la yoruno, sintiendo la más grande humillación de su vida, ya que interpreto ese gesto de piedad por uno de desprecio, asumiendo que ella no era alguien que valiera la pena asesinar, al menos no para quien salio victoriosa.

—Entonces Hino Hikari estará esperando— Dicho esto, la joven se marcho del lugar, dejando ahí a su derrotada oponente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un joven llegara a recoger a su compañera, un desaliñado hombre con el mismo cabello y ojos característicos de los yoruno, vestido con un kimono negro de gala.

—Masataka, ¿A qué has venido?—.

—Obviamente por ti, ¿O esperabas que el hijo del shoishi se quedara en la aldea esperando que tanta atención lo abrume sin preocuparse por los miembros de su clan?— Mencionaba aquel joven, quien rápidamente coloco a la herida sobre su espalda, emprendiendo así el viaje a su aldea.

La joven sabia que el hijo del shoishi no era exactamente hábil o poderoso, incluso proyectaba un aura de debilidad, sin embargo, aquella joven sabia lo mucho que el entrenaba a escondidas, y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por él.

Desde algún tiempo antes se decidió que la sucesora del shoishi seria la hermana menor de aquel joven, la anteriormente salvada chica inmediatamente corrió al lado de su héroe entre aquella aldea, llegando rápidamente a donde él estaba.

—Masataka, lamento saber que no serás el próximo líder— Menciono la joven, sin embargo estaba feliz de saber que el hombre que ella quería estaba más cerca de su alcance.

—No importa, por cierto Midori, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— Cuestionaba el joven a su amiga.

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata?— Respondía la chica, esperando ansiosa las palabras de aquel hombre.

—Ahora que no tengo que cargar con las responsabilidades de shoishi me siento más libre, así que-

El rubor en las mejillas de la joven daba a entender que estaba preparada para oir la confesión amorosa que siempre soño, no le importaba el hecho de que todos tachaban a su amado de perdedor mientras ella lo aceptara, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas mientras escucho el resto del monologo de su acompañante.

-Quiero que apoyes a Tsukihi, ella es más capacitada, pero tiene problemas al relacionarse con las personas, te pido esto por que estaré fuera de la aldea un tiempo, conocí a una shinobi y me volví su amante en secreto del clan, ahora que puedo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo me case con ella a escondidas— Explicaba el joven, dejando el corazón roto a su amiga, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Un año paso, el joven quien había dejado la aldea regreso con un bebe en brazos, alegando que era su hijo y lo presento al clan, afirmo que regresaría de cualquier modo en cuanto este creciera un poco más, pero su esposa murió al finalizar el parto, al mencionar esto las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de aquel hombre, sin embargo, quería que todos aceptaran a Sol, su hijo a pesar de que no nació en el seno de la familia principal de los yoruno, el shoishi menciono que él sería el sucesor de Tsukihi en caso de que ella no tuviera hijos varones siempre y cuando mostrara habilidad en el uso de su kekengenkai, ya que tenía todas las características de los yoruno, así que comenzaron una amena fiesta en la que solo Midori no se divertía.

Pasaron los años y el chico mostró un genio natural, aprendiendo jutsus a un ritmo acelerado, además de poder usar oruburos, una rareza que solo 5 shinobis de su clan podían realizar, sin embargo, un problema surgió en la familia al momento en que un rayo de luz saliera de la mano del pequeño.

Después de que la familia principal del clan estuviera ausente por cerca de dos horas, el viejo shoishi cedió su título a su hija, añadiendo que Yoruno Masataka estaba muerto, ya que había traicionado al clan, acto seguido maldijo a este ultimo por ocultarle su verdadera fuerza y murió frente a su clan, seguido de la llegada de la nueva shoishi, quien organizo al clan lo mejor que pudo.

La joven Midori pensaba usar a Sol como una opción para llegar a Masataka, sin embargo la noticia de su muerte así como la desaparición del chico como su único recuerdo le habían llegado como un cuchillo al corazón, al ver a su nueva shoishi cubierta de sangre inmediatamente fue a hablar con ella.

—¿Que paso con Sol?— Cuestiono una alterada Midori.

—Como hijo de Hino Hikari, hice lo que tenía que hacer, Midori, ya que tu enseñas a los jóvenes quiero que les digas que él fue desterrado, hay quienes se llevaban bien con él, y no solo a los jóvenes, sino también al clan entero— Contesto aquella nueva shoishi.

La joven no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, no sabía nada, pero que confirmando lo que oyó anteriormente, que Hino Hikari no la matara y que Yoruno Masataka la encontrara tan rápido ahora tenía sentido, aquel kimono era un vestido de bodas, aquella mujer que la humillo se había robado al hombre que amaba ese mismo día, aquel cariño que le tubo al hijo de su amado se volvió un enfermizo desprecio, odiaba a Hino Hikari más que a nada, y ya que de su amado se entero que estaba muerta, la odio aun mas por qué no pudo enfrentarla otra vez, porque no espero como dijo aquel día, por que se había llevado su orgullo y a su amado y no podía decirle nada.

/Fin del Flashback/ y del cap también, por cierto, tome parte de la historia del cap 2, si se les olvido pues regresen a leer.

Extra

TopTen

El ultimo día de la estancia de Sol en el hospital recibió la visita de la doctora que lo acompaño después del funeral de Suzuna, sin embargo, fuera de una inspección o algo parecido, le lanzo un abultado sobre, mencionando que era su parte, para luego ir a otras habitaciones a cumplir con sus deberes.

El joven extrañado por aquel gesto abrió el sobre, encontrando un fajo de billetes bastante grande, cerca de 100,000 ryu, ademas de un listado de los 10 libros más vendidos ese mes con una reseña de los mismos

1er lugar: Icha-Icha paradise deluxe edition.

La tan esperada edición de lujo del afamado libro Icha-Icha llega a sus manos, más candente que nunca, con más de 300 páginas que harán volar su imaginación hasta lo profundo de la perversión.

2do lugar : Los chistes de Raruto

Un libro de humor tan grande que hasta Chochimaru partió su mandíbula a carcajadas, altamente recomendado para pasar un buen rato en reuniones y para momentos de aburrimiento.

3er lugar: Medic therapy

El lugar de trabajo de una enfermera algo pervertida que tiene un trato especial a un joven andrógino que siempre está herido, es el mudo testigo de extraños sucesos.

¿Que pasa entre las cuatro paredes de aquella enfermería?, descúbranlo ustedes mismos en esta fascinante historia, (contenido casi al grado de icha-icha Paradise).

4to lugar: Los olvidados

A pesar del titulo, este libro tiene un extraño encanto que te hace dificil querer olvidarlo, principalmente porque es una vil copia del diario de tu candente vecina, quien llama a sus ex-amantes "los olvidados."

5to lugar: Harry Poterrr y el vibrador filosofal

J.P. Ronling vuelve a lucirse al rehacer su mágica historia con un toque más perverso, no dejes que te engañe la sugerente portada, no hay homosexualidad en este libro.

6to lugar: Biblia Otaku

Los 10 principios Animaker, tutoriales de dibujo así como consejos generales para iniciar un fanfiction pueden ser encontrados en este asombroso libro, junto con las mejores recomendaciones de anime y manga de todos los géneros.

7mo lugar: El clavel de Guadalupita

No sabemos cómo es que este libro se vendió tan bien, tampoco sabemos si Televisca dio su consentimiento para esto, pero realmente no nos importa.

8vo lugar: 1000 maneras de morir

Un interesante libro que nos muestra a detalle las muertes más irónicas con un negro sentido del humor. Nota: no intente hacer nada descrito en este libro, o seguramente morirá = lol =

9no lugar: Crónicas de un metepequeño

La historia situada en Metepec, sobre un hombre que supera sus complejos anatómicos en su vida diaria, una entretenida historia de superación personal.

10mo lugar: El autor no tiene ideas

En serio, quien escribe esto ya no sabe que poner aquí así que el décimo libro más vendido es su historial de ideas, entre las cuales se encuentran, noveo y jodete, past of chaos, solo esta oportunidad (vida), 5 de los libros anteriores, imaginary like the justice, be quick or be dead, una noche a solas en la habitación 189, y los comentarios sin sentido antes descritos.

Junto a la lista se encontraba una nota que decía "estamos en tercer lugar, gracias a ti", a lo que el yoruno solo atino a decir —¿Que demonios es esto?—.

-PASADO DISTANTE, MEMORIAS DE LA NOCHE-

Mi nombre es Yoruno Masataka, quizás lo más rescatable de mi persona es el hecho de que soy el hijo del líder de mi clan, lo que me deja en muy mala posición ya que soy el primer candidato a tomar ese puesto una vez que mi viejo sé retire.

Creó que encontré la forma de librarme de tomar el puesto de shoishi, agradezco a aquel rubio que me enseño fuinjutsu en una misión que me llevo al país del fuego, ya que con el puedo sellar mi chakra, que sí bien me hace perder un poco el control del mismo, es suficiente para hacerme pasar por un shinobi mediocre.

A pasado cerca de un mes desde que mi padre me quitó el puesto de "primero en sucesión", es algo que me alegra ya que mi hermana menor ocupa con orgullo ese lugar, no me deja fuera de la linea de sucesión pero al menos ya es menos probable que me elijan cómo líder, además las personas de fuera del clan que son conscientes de mis verdaderas habilidades aún solicitan mis servicios, ¿Que más podría pedir?.

Uno de los hijos del daimyo(señor feudal) del país del bosque oscuro a solicitado mis servicios para su protección personal, al parecer están en medio de una disputa interna sobre la toma de poder una vez retirado el daimyo, que he de admitir, pese a saber muy bien cómo dirigir el país, su edad no le ayuda en estos momentos. Esta misión es sencilla y atrayente para mi, ya que nadie sabe mucho de los Yoruno, además de que puedo probar el nuevo estilo que estoy desarrollando en una batalla contra otros ninjas.

Mi primer día cómo guardia del segundo hijo del daimyo sucedió algo que no esperaba, al menos no tan pronto, un grupo de mercenarios fue enviado con el propósito de asesinar a mi protegido, no pensaba que me llevarán a mis límites, pero fue bueno saber que si libero mi chakra les doy pelea, además de que el kokujin que estoy desarrollando a sido altamente efectivo.

Valla sorpresa me lleve al saber que el hermano de mi protegído también contrato a una kunoichi de un clan oculto, y precisamente de nuestro clan rival, no es que yo tenga algo en contra de los Hino, más bien busco evitar conflictos con ellos, pero dada la situación eso ya es inevitable.

No pasó ni un día de ese encuentro cuando sé me ordeno matar al hermano de mi protegido, y creó que le ordenaron lo mismo a aquella kunoichi, ya que nos encontramos frente a frente con intenciones hostiles.

Tres horas de batalla continua, no sé por que pero siento que ella busca lo mismo que yo, ha estado conteniéndose y yo no me he visto en la necesidad de liberar mi chakra de su sello, sus golpes me dicen que ella también quiere vivir en paz, sumado al hecho de que ni ninguno de nosotros a usado su respectivo kekengenkai indica que realmente no queremos hacernos daño.

-¿No sé supone que al ser tu un Yoruno tendrías que acabar con mi vida en cuanto me vieras?- De acuerdo, su pregunta en medio de nuestro intercambio de golpes me tomo por sorpresa.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, sabés, he notado que realmente no quieres pelear pese a que estas viendo a un Yoruno- No es que intente justificarme al decir esto, pero sí realmente somos iguales me gustaría que después de mucho tiempo de tener una rivalidad mortal, un Hino y un Yoruno entablen una conversación normal.

Al parecer funciono ya que ambos nos detuvimos al instante.

-No sé por que tenemos que matarnos unos a otros, no le veo sentido a eso, además de que sé que también te contienes bastante, he visto cómo peleas anteriormente, cómo es que sellas tu propio chakra y el estilo de taijutsu que usaste para enfrentarte a mis "compañeros" es muy diferente al que usaste conmigo- Me dijo ella, no sé sí molesta o aliviada.

-Eres la primera persona en notar que sello mi propio chakra, si mi clan supiera eso me nombrarían shoishi en el acto, realmente es algo que no quiero hacer, es por eso que a sus ojos soy un ninja mediocre-

-Shoishi de los Yoruno, ¿Podrá ser que tu seas el famoso Yoruno Masataka?-

-Valla, no sabía que era famoso-

-Los rumores dicen que eres el yoruno más débil en la actualidad, ya que he visto tu estilo se que eso no es verdad, posiblemente seas uno de los más fuertes en la historia de tu clan-

-Gracias por el cumplido, desgraciadamente no se mucho sobre tu clan o quien eres realmente, por lo que no puedo darte un lugar apropiado solo confiando en mi juicio, él cual me dice que peleando a toda tu capacidad me llevaría mucho esfuerzo darte batalla-

-Cierto, fue grosero olvidar presentarme, mi nombre es Hikari, no hace falta que mencione de que clan provengo ¿cierto?- Encontré su expresión de sorpresa al olvidar sus modales de lo más adorable.

-Hino Hikari se rumorea que es la princesa prodigio de los Hino, es un honor conocerla en persona Hikari-hime- De acuerdo, su sonrojo es simplemente idiotizante, ese rubor colorado entre el blanco tan puro en el que viste es algo que guardare para mis adentros.

-Masataka-Sama- Que bien suena mí nombre cuando ella lo dice

-Nos olvidamos de este asunto y vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, me comienza a dar hambre- Bien, esto realmente no me lo esperaba, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Rápidamente me ubique a su lado mientras le ofrecía mi brazo en un signo de caballerosidad (según mi viejo), ella lo tomo, podía apreciar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y notar que las mías no estaban en mejor estado, así abandonamos el campo de batalla, quizás me he enamorado de quien se supone debería ser mi enemiga jurada, pero eso no podría importarme menos en estos momentos, solo espero que mi viejo no se entere de esto, si bien madre es comprensiva, no quiero mi pensar en las medidas que ese vejestorio tomará.

N.A: su bien, algunos comentarios censurados para evitar spoiler ya fueron aclarados, además de qué, cómo ven, apareció una nueva sección, -PASADO DISTANTE-, de la cual planeo hacer tres mini-historias a manera de extras, y bien, cómo vieron la primera fue en la relación Romeo y Julieta qué salio de mi cabeza hace algunos ayeres, además de qué así ato algunos cabos sueltos en relación al Pasado Distante.

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews.

listen tkm: Si por un momento Sol creyó qué Suzuna era la indicada, al menos eso di a entender, pero esta todo perversamente planeado, les había comentado qué este dice lo manejo por "arcos" partiendo de "La familia de la noche, él tercer arco de la historia sé revelará a una nueva shinobi.

Kind Yuuki: Lamento decir qué Iruka si quedará paralítico (por un tiempo), Por otro lado, si efectivamente los sucesos sé adelantaron, producto de alterar la historia conocida, además, explico las edades, Naruto y Sol, edad real: 20 años, edad física, 11 años, equipo Gay (qué aún no sale) 12 años, generación de los "rookie nine" 11 años, ya qué falta tiempo para qué salgan de la academia, donde sé retoman las edades de los inicios de la último, Déjame agradecerte por recomendarme, a decir verdad yo también hago listas casi infinitas de cosas por leer, no solo fics, también novelas, mangas, libros y recientemente, periódicos, disculpa él atrevimiento qué me tomo al enviarte un fuerte abrazo (y me estoy ganando otra demanda)

PatriciaHyuga: Esta ves no comento, pero para no perder la costumbre, una dedicatoria especial a mi buena amiga, "La luna y su luz iluminan tu radiante sonrisa, él sol sé encela de la calidez qué transmites, si tan solo él cielo supiera la magia qué transmites no dudaría en llevarte a lo alto mientras te mece en una nube, así sé olvidan las penas en él sueño de la vida" (Perdón por improvisar, costumbre mia).

Les tengo otra noticia, en cuanto cumpla él mes de antigüedad requerido en él sitio me volveré un beta reader, claro si a alguien le interesa, además pronto subiré caps más largos, ya qué los hay partes qué he reescrito completamente y los estoy adaptando para qué la duración por capítulos sea suficiente cómo para aguantar la espera.

Agradecimientos especiales a :Kind Yuuki, Mikemecv, PatriciaHyuga, Seebuc, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kalel16, loganragnar, marirroma, olcrain, otzuzuki hagoro-sama, strikerzerosv, Aliasin, Bissune, Uzumaki Tsuki-chan, kuroko no yuki, monica.mendozavaldivia.1 y a todos los lectores.

Me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y la mejor salud que puedan tener. ANH Fuera.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadako-san, Sadako-san, ¿Por qué saliste del pozo? (yo haciendo brujería nipona), a, y Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, (en la madre, si salio Sadako)

CHAPTER 19: IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE

El día en el que el yoruno dejaba el hospital era el mismo en que los Hyuga pondrían a prueba a el rubio. Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando el yoruno ya totalmente recuperado dejaba el hospital acompañado por las dos féminas de su clan, sin contemplaciones se dirigieron a paso veloz a una dulcería, compraron suficientes bocadillos como para 10 personas y partieron rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, en donde fueron recibidos por una amistosa maid =sirvienta no me gusta y dama de servicio es muy largo= que los condujo al dojo en donde la familia principal de los Hyuga entrenaba.

—Usagi, Oji (viejo), Ookami [lobo(a)](refiriéndose a Hanabi), que tal— Saludaba el andrógino sin ningún reparo ni muestra de cortesía, caso contrario a sus acompañantes quienes saludaron con toda formalidad y con una reverencia.

—¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando, niño irrespetuoso?— Mencionaba un furioso líder del clan Hyuga.

—Con la familia principal del clan Hyuga, una coneja en más de un sentido, un viejo y una loba en piel de oveja— Contesto el yoruno bastante confiado, arrancando una leve sonrisa de su compañera mayor y de la Hyuga menor, así como una gota de sudor en la frente de la Hyuga mayor y una vena sobresaliendo de la frente de su padre.

—Sol-san, detente por favor, antes de que las cosas se compliquen mas— Exclamaba nerviosamente la Hyuga mayor, ya que conocía el extraño sentido del humor del nocturno, además de que quería evitar un conflicto con él, ya que conocía su fuerza.

—Hai hai, ya que Usagi-san lo dice de esa forma, perdón por la intromisión, solo vinimos a entretenernos con el kitsune— Exclamaba el yoruno mientras entregaba una caja de dulces tradicionales japoneses bastante caros a modo de disculpa, a lo que la maid llevo té recién hecho para acompañar con los dulces, calmando así un poco la tensión del ambiente.

—Esto no te salva de tus actos irrespetuosos, muchacho— Recrimino el Hyuga mientras saboreaba un tonkatsu cortesía del yoruno.

—Perdón por las molestias Hyuga-sama, Sol nii-san creció sin ser acompañado por alguna otra persona, así que es algo irrespetuoso / por no mencionar que tiene el mismo pasatiempo que Tsukihi-sama /— Intento disculparse la joven Namida ya que como escolta de la shoishi de su clan tenía que lidiar con problemas parecidos.

—Dejando eso de lado, debemos prepararnos otou-sama, faltan 5 minutos antes de la hora citada y el invitado de honor ya está aquí, ademas no me molesta que me llamen ookami— Mencionaba la Hyuga menor, con su byakugan activado en dirección a la puerta.

Inmediatamente el rubio entro al dojo de los Hyuga, sorprendido de ver a los yoruno ahí, pero al notar las golosinas que llevaban intuitivamente pensó que solo estaban ahí para observar, rápidamente saludo con una dogeza (reverencia que se efectúa de rodillas con la cara al suelo y las manos colocadas frente a la cabeza, aunque en la antigüedad de Japón era un signo de respeto y admiración, en la actualidad representa el desprecio a uno mismo, en este contexto lo interpreto con el significado de respeto ya que estamos hablando de la era ninja), acto seguido se arrodillo frente al líder de los Hyuga esperando instrucciones.

—Bienvenido joven, antes que nada, quiero confirmar algo, ¿Estas consciente de tu posición e identidad?— Exclamo muy serio el Hyuga.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, soy el jinchuriki del kyubi, el zorro Kurama, quien fue sellado en mi por mi padre en el incidente de hace 11 años— El rubio dio su respuesta a la brevedad, dejando estupefactas a las Hyuga al enterarse de que era hijo del cuarto hokage y ademas tener a un demonio en su interior, los yoruno ni se inmutaron y el Hyuga mayor conocía perfectamente esa historia, ya que el mismo fue testigo de ese suceso, después de todo era amigo cercano de Minato, siendo uno de los pocos que realmente cumplía con la voluntad de este último.

—¿Puedes garantizar la seguridad de mi hija y de la aldea aun sabiendo del demonio en tu interior?— Cuestiono seriamente el Hyuga.

—Podría por favor no llamarlo demonio, un bijuu también tiene razonamiento y sentimientos, le aseguro que puedo garantizar la seguridad de la aldea, y sobre todo la de Hinata, ya que puedo dominar perfectamente el chakra de Kurama— Explico el rubio mientras su modo kyubi se hacía presente, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes a excepción de Sol.

—Así que por eso Sol onii-sama le habla con más respeto que a cualquiera— Menciono la nocturna loli a su compañera entre susurros.

—Cualquiera respetaría a alguien que pueda controlar algo así Yoruhime-sama— Contesto la fémina de la noche.

—Quizás aparte de Taskmaster y el actual hokage, sea el único que pueda vencerme en batalla— Afirmo el yoruno, ya que los susurros de sus familiares no pasaron desapercibidos para él, además de que su comentario llego a oídos del Hyuga

—Entonces Uzumaki, ya que puedes asegurar eso pasaste la primera prueba—

El rubio quedo con una cara de sorpresa, así como las yoruno quienes esperaban algo mas, en cuanto a la impresión se les iba del rostro, Sol hizo ademan de que el shoishi estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente.

—La segunda parte consiste en que puedas superar cierto obstáculo con una seria desventaja, para que puedas probar que aun siendo un extraño para el clan, puedas relacionarte con el mismo sin problemas, deberás traer un sello de aprobación por parte del consejo de los Hyuga, en este documento en el cual queda en claro tu intención al hacer esto— La maid le facilito una hoja de papel al rubio, la cual tenía 13 espacios para ser sellados, de los cuales uno estaba ocupado, así como un espacio que explicaba brevemente la intención del rubio, quien rápidamente salió de la habitación y se puso en marcha, no sin antes recibir un susurro de parte de la maid quien le deseaba suerte.

—¿No es esa prueba un poco fácil?— Cuestionaba abiertamente la yoruno mayor, sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder la pequeña heredera del mismo clan hablo.

—Namida-san, la dificultad de esta prueba radica en que un extraño quien es discriminado por la gente sea aceptado por un prestigioso clan, sumado al hecho de que es para salir libremente con la hija del actual shoishi del mismo, si fuera una razón personal como la que acabamos de presenciar no habría problema alguno, pero al ser parte de un consejo quien tiene que anteponer a su clan por sobre cualquier cosa, la situación cambia, sumado a la dificultad extra de tener que encontrar a cada miembro del consejo primero— Explicaba la pequeña quien sorprendió a todos los presentes, para después dirigirse a el Hyuga —¿Pero no le dio una gran ventaja al poner su sello primero?, menciono que estaría en una gran desventaja, pero el tener la aprobación del shoishi del clan solo facilita el trabajo de ese joven— Concluyo la niña.

—No di mi sello sin una razón jovencita, cada miembro del consejo piensa de manera diferente y hay conflictos entre ellos, ya que eso sucede inevitablemente, hacer que varias personas estén de acuerdo en algo cuando casi siempre están en conflicto no es tarea fácil, mi sello es solo una opinión entre 13, pero no es la única a tomar, ya que como shoishi debo pensar también en mi clan, y los demás aprovecharan para discrepar conmigo en busca de quitarme él puesto, pero me sorprendió que una jovencita se diera cuenta de lo difícil de esta prueba tan fácilmente— Explico el Hyuga.

—Soy la heredera del clan Yoruno, manejar una situación así no debería ser extraño para alguien a quien han preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad— Menciono la pequeña, dejando algo apenadas a las Hyuga quienes a pesar de estar en la misma situación, solo entendieron el significado de esa prueba después de la explicación por parte de aquella niña.

—¿Pero eso no es un tanto injusto otou-sama?— Interrogaba una dudosa Hinata.

—Para empezar la justicia es solo un factor relativo que cambia de persona a persona, no es lo mismo una justicia personal que la de un conjunto de personas, para ti puede parecer injusto que tu kitsune se enfrente a tan dura prueba, pero para Oji, es más justo ya que debe acoplarse a la decisión de la mayoría, la justicia solo es imaginaria Usagi, recuerda eso— Explicaba Sol, probando a Namida por que lo habían puesto a cargo de la futura líder de su clan, pese a ser un desertor del mismo.

Hanabi se había encaprichado con Sol, haciéndole varios gestos con el fin de comunicarse con el, pero una niña se dio cuenta de esto e inmediatamente abrazo a quien sería su mentor, viendo con algo de furia a la Hyuga menor, mientras por otro lado, el rubio iba rápidamente por el barrio Hyuga, quienes le dedicaban unas miradas de desprecio, sabía que no sería tarea fácil, pero no podía retirarse, no si quería estar al lado de su ojiperla, rápidamente ubico a un miembro del consejo Hyuga, a quien reconoció ya que los había visto tiempo atrás = o adelante, ya que se puede interpretar también así=, el rubio le dio el documento y explico su situación, a lo que aquel consejero dio su sello de aprobación casi instantáneamente, ya que vio el sello del líder del clan ahí, por un momento, el rubio pensó que sería una tarea fácil, pero cambio de parecer cuando encontró al segundo consejero, quien se rehusaba a aprobar a el rubio, si bien el anciano pensaba que esa era una buena forma de librarse de la "basura" del clan, también suponía el hecho de que su nieto no podría cortejar a la hija de su líder, lo cual le aseguraría una alta posición dentro del clan.

Media hora había transcurrido, el rubio aun insistía en conseguir el tan preciado tercer sello mientras que en el dojo una amena conversación entre dos clanes, o al menos los representantes de estos, intercambiaban ideas sobre la administración de sus clanes, mientras una aburrida Namida se moría de ganas por moverse un poco, algo a lo que la Hyuga mayor se dio cuenta proponiendo un combate amistoso.

—Onee-chan, debería ser yo quien pelee, soy un poco mas experimentada en batalla— Mencionaba Hanabi, cuya segunda intención era impresionar al yoruno.

—No, Hinata fue quien propuso el combate así que pese a ser débil, tiene que afrontar su responsabilidad como retadora— Mencionaba el shoishi de los ojos perla.

—¿Ser débil?, oye Usagi, ¿No me digas que ocultaste los resultados de tu entrenamientos con el kitsune y conmigo a tu familia?— Articulaba un extrañado yoruno.

—No era mi intención, es solo que no quería lastimar a nee-chan en los enfrentamientos con ella, y quería sorprenderlos eventualmente así que— Contestaba una apenada Hinata jugando con sus dedoa índices, cómo si eso eliminará los problemas del mundo.

—Olvida eso, si no vas enserio con Namida podrías acabar bastante mal— Exclamaba el yoruno restando importancia al asunto.

—Un oponente al que nii-san y el kitsune-sama entrenaron deberá ser increíblemente bueno— Mencionaba una animada lágrima.

—Si onii-sama entreno a alguien quiero presenciar este encuentro, ya que oka-sama me dijo que el seria mi mentor, si no le molesta Hyuga-sama ¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después?— Decía respetuosamente la princesa nocturna.

—Claro que no es molestia Yoruno-dono, ya que también estoy interesado en saber qué clase de entrenamiento realizo mi hija bajo la tutela de alguien quien afirma que solo tres personas son capases de vencerlo— Respondía el shoishi de ojos perla, dedicando una mirada asesina al yoruno, ya que estaba siendo subestimando por aquellos comentarios

El encuentro se disponía a dar inicio con los Hyuga y los Yoruno restantes como jueces, quienes detendrían la pelea en caso de que esta presentara alguna complicación, la Hyuga activo su byakugan, y en vez de tomar la postura del juuken, tomo una postura en la que parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un kamehameha, en tanto, la Yoruno puso una postura de kenpo.

Por un momento los Hyuga se extrañaron por esa postura que rompía toda enseñansa que el clan impartía.

El encuentro inicio y la Yoruno rápidamente lanzo un jutsu para ocultarse en una cortina de oscuridad, por donde lanzo un rápido puñetazo dirigido a la cara de la Hyuga, quien vio el movimiento gracias a que su byakugan le permitía ver en la oscuridad, esquivando el golpe al ritmo en que rotaba sobre su propio eje mientras avanzaba en dirección al costado de su atacante, quien la recibió con una patada dirigida a la cabeza de la Hyuga quien no tuvo problemas al eludirla agachándose al ritmo en que estiraba la pierna intentando conectar una patada a la parte trasera de la rodilla de su oponente, quien bloqueo la misma tomando el pie de la ojiperla antes de que esta conectara su golpe, quedando en una pose un tanto extraña.

Ya que la otra pierna de Hinata aun se encontraba en el aire, le dio la oportunidad a la ojiperla de apoyar sus manos sobre el suelo y usar su pierna restante para intentar una patada dirigida al mentón de la yoruno, quien tuvo que tirarse dando una maroma inversa para recuperarse sin que aquel talón la golpeara.

Hinata reacciono rápidamente después de incorporarse dirigiéndose rápidamente en dirección a Namida, quien no esperaba que ese movimiento fuese una finta, provocando que diera un movimiento en falso el cual fue aprovechado por la ojiperla para golpear con ambas manos el abdomen de la nocturna, sin embargo se detuvo justo rozando la ropa de su rival, pero lejos de suavizar el ataque, un extraño vacío generado en ese momento lo hizo mas fuerte, al menos triplicando el impacto que normalmente hubiera causado, lanzando a la yoruno un par de metros atrás.

Los Hyuga no sabían cómo reaccionar, ya que nunca habían visto algo similar, y mucho menos por parte de Hinata quien nunca se destaco, Sol se dio cuenta de esto y golpeo levemente a el suelo con la palma abierta, destrozando una pequeña área, incluso con su leve golpe.

—Siento mucho romper el suelo, pero así es más fácil explicar, kokujin (estilo vacío) es el estilo que está usando en este momento sumado a su natural juuken, el kokujin se centra en atacar con espacios vacíos como lo acaban de ver, deteniendo el golpe justo antes de impactar y suprimiendo el aire alrededor para generar el efecto de vacío, sumado al puño suave, crea daños externos e internos al mismo tiempo— Explico brevemente el Yoruno.

—Ese estilo nunca antes lo vi onii-sama, ¿Podrías enseñarmelo?— Insistió la inteligente niña.

—Se lo enseñaría también a ookami y a oji, no tengo inconvenientes con eso, aunque originalmente ese estilo fue desarrollado por mi padre— Recalco el andrógino sacando un viejo libro, en su portada se podía leer "Por Yoruno Masataka" -Actualmente es mi orgullo y será el legado que deje a futuro también-

Mientras Namida se lanzaba directamente al ataque, al parecer había bloqueado algo del chakra del juuken con el suyo, pero no logro evitar los daños completamente, lo cual causo que justo antes de conectar un golpe, cayera a causa del dolor, cuyo impredecible movimiento causo que golpeara la pierna de la Hyuga sin que esta lo viera venir, rápidamente la Yoruno rodó sobre su espalda y la Hyuga preparo una pantalla de chakra delante de si misma, al mismo tiempo que la Yoruno se cubría de chakra oscuro, el ambiente se torno frío al grado de que en el suelo comenzó a aparecer una ligera capa de escarcha, Sol rápidamente reacciono y se interpuso a ambas desviando ambos ataques, ya que los conocía perfectamente y podrían fácilmente enviar a ambas al hospital en lo que hubiera sido un interesante doble K.O.

—Usagi, Namida, es suficiente con eso, ¿O quieren mandarse mutuamente al lugar de donde acabo de salir?, se que insinué que no se contuvieran, pero no pensé que realmente obedecieran— Mencionaba el Yoruno, quien al parecer tenia la ropa desgarrada del lado izquierdo y escarcha en la mano derecha.

—Lo siento nii-san, me deje llevar por el calor de la batalla— Intentaba excusarse Namida al ritmo en que se incorporaba.

—Lo siento Sol-san, pero mi cuerpo reacciono instintivamente con el yukikaze cuando vi ese ataque— Exclamaba Hinata haciendo una reverencia de disculpas mientras desactivaba su byakugan.

—Declaramos un empate— Musitaron los representantes de ambos clanes al ver la intervención del tercer juez.

—Ookami-san se siente más como tori-san (pajarito[a]) después de ver esto—Bromeaba la Hyuga menor, recordando las palabras del Yoruno sobre enseñarles ese estilo, a lo que volvió a articular palabra.

—¿Me enseñarías también Sol-dono?—

—Como mencione anteriormente, no tengo inconvenientes en hacerlo, pero con la condición de que ustedes no enseñen el estilo a su clan, después de todo fue mi padre quien lo desarrollo y me heredo ese estilo, además la condición se aplica también a Namida y a Yoruhime-sama— La joven ojiperla acepto, sin embargo, el shoishi Hyuga no había aceptado al joven Yoruno, al menos no como uno de los más fuertes, así que esta vez fue él quien reto al joven con la intención de probar no solo al joven, sino también al kokujin.

Sol acepto, inmediatamente tomaron posiciones, el Hyuga ya con su byakugan activado tomo la postura del yuuken, esperando a que el Yoruno tomara una postura, cosa que no ocurrió.

—No te preocupes Oji, sin duda usare kokujin, pero mi estilo de pelea es mas distinto al de Usagi o al de Kitsune— Murmuro Sol

Dicho esto, el combate comenzó, rápidamente el Hyuga se lanzo sobre el Yoruno, siendo sorprendido por una patada alta que apuntaba a su mentón, el Hyuga a pesar de su byakugan no vio venir el movimiento y apenas pudo evitarlo, a lo que el Yoruno aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con la palma abierta, tal como hizo con el suelo, no sin antes poner al Hyuga sobre alerta, quien murmuro —kaiten— exhibíendo la defensa absoluta de su clan, sin embargo, lejos de provocar el retroseso del Yoruno, este murmuro —kokujin: yukikaze— formando una pantalla de chakra frente a él, y justo cuando impacto en la barrera de chakra del Hyuga, el aire se enfrió a tal punto que no era escarcha, si no hielo solido lo que aparecía en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que aquel giro se detenía, por tanto la defensa absoluta también, dando al Yoruno la oportunidad de moverse al lado del Hyuga mayor, para usar su la parte posterior de su pierna para doblar la rodilla del ojiperla , evitando que la rotación continúe ya que el movimiento solo es detenido por un momento, ademas de usar su brazo para levantar el del Hyuga, dejando el costado de este ultimo al descubierto para un ataque, mismo que Sol efectuó, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad del golpe, generando un vacío que provoco una ligera presión sobre las costillas del Hyuga, y de inmediato retrocedió regresando a su posición inicial.

Él Hyuga de inmediato sé lanzo al ataque una vez más, rápidamente fue recibido por u a patada alta al igual qué la anterior, sin embargo la experiencia del líder de los ojos perlas le dieron él momento perfecto para evitar caer dos veces en él mismo movimiento, haciendo un grácil movimiento de rotación.

Él Yoruno lejos de impacientarse o descontrolarse, esbozo una sonrisa, puede qué su apariencia sea la de un niño, pero su experiencia en batalla era mucho mayor qué la de cualquiera en ese dojo. Su patada desde él inicio fue una finta, él puño del Hyuga sé acercaba peligrosamente al pecho del nocturno, al estar este último con la pierna alta y su centro de gravedad inestable, sé podría decir qué era seguro qué perdería ante ese único impacto.

Un extraño movimiento realizado por él joven de negro provoco qué él líder de los Hyuga sé precipitara violentamente sobre él suelo, este último no sé podía explicar muy bien qué pasó, de hecho lo único qué recordaba era qué estaba a punto de golpear a su oponente con él juuken.

Lo qué realmente pasó de hecho era bastante simple, él nocturno espero pacientemente a qué él golpe de su contrincante estuviera a punto de hacer contacto, rápidamente género un vacío en él área frente a su pecho, lo qué le dio él tiempo suficiente para usar la pierna con la qué dio la patada alta y hacer una postura en la qué ubico la planta de su pie en él plexo solar del shoishi Hyuga, acto seguido movió su pierna dibujando un semi-círculo perfecto, de tal manera qué parecía qué estuviera tomando a su agresor con las manos en lugar de la planta del pie, de esa manera impacto al Hyuga en él suelo.

—Me parece que eso es suficiente Oji, una pelea amistosa no es para causar daños serios en ninguno de los participantes, además de que si seguimos destrozaríamos la mansión entera— Menciono el Yoruno con un tono amistoso, dejando atónitos a los espectadores, en especial a las Hyuga, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían, Hinata sabía que incluso con sus habilidades actuales no podría vencer a su padre, además noto qué Sol ocultaba su verdadera fuerza, por su parte Hanabi pensaba que su padre no podría perder contra alguien que no sea el hokage, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su obsesión por el yoruno, cuyo gesto no pasó desapercibido por cierta loli vestida de negro, causando qué esta última hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

Por otro lado.

Naruto había tenido una idea con respecto a su misión actual, decidiendo hacer varios clones de sombras para retar a los restantes consejeros de los Hyuga a un duelo, con la condición de que si el ganaba, le sellarían el documento en sus manos sin pregunta ni objeción alguna, sin embargo el consejo reunido casi en su totalidad, se rehusaba a aceptar tales condiciones.

—¿Quien iba a pensar que el clan más fuerte de la aldea iba a rechazar un simple duelo?, ¿Acaso les asusta perder con un simple niño?, ¿O es que son tan débiles que mi presencia superior los intimida y no pueden hacer nada?— Musitaba el rubio intentando acordarse de mas provocaciones, principalmente las de su caótico compañero, ya que eran las más hirientes que había oído, sin embargo entre sus pensamientos no notaba que sus comentarios habían logrado su objetivo, poniendo inmediatamente a los Hyuga en modo combate.

—El consejo ha decidido aceptar tu desafío, te enfrentaras a los 106 Hyuga presentes al mismo tiempo, si logras mantenerte en pie por una hora, derrotar a todos o robar una posesión de cada miembro del clan, será tu victoria, sin embargo, si destruimos el documento, te rindes o acabamos contigo nosotros ganaremos y tendrás que hacer todo lo que el clan te demande— Decía el consejero mas viejo de los ojos perla, apenas se escucho un -hai- por parte del rubio y todos se lanzaron al ataque sin misericordia alguna, dejando a un rubio corriendo por algo más que su vida.

Extra

Entrevista tras bambalinas

Esta es la primera entrevista que nuestro equipo realiza, y el primero en la lista es ni más ni menos que el asesino del caos Yoruno Sol-san, el enigmático nuevo personaje en esta historia

—Sol-san ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber participado en esta historia?—

Sol —Dijeron que podría hacer lo que me dé la gana, y es divertido usar a el resto del elenco como juguetes (risas)—

—Tu primera impresión con las chicas fue muy impactante, ¿Cómo crees que tu popularidad afecte a la historia?—

Sol —A decir verdad me importa un carajo lo que piensen unas niñas estúpidas, es decir, ¿Tienen gustos yuri o algo parecido?, mi aspecto es casi femenino, ¿Alguien mentalmente estable tendría distorsión de identidad sexual a esa edad?, yo creo que no, lo de Suzuna es aparte porque era una pervertida, pero eso es otra historia—

—Ya que mencionas el tema de la edad, ¿Cómo es que optaron por volver al pasado para esta historia?—

Sol —Cuando recibí el libreto me dije a mi mismo, ¿Qué carajo está pensando el autor?, pero después me di cuenta que no era más que un proyecto personal hecho por posible inconformidad con la historia original, así que yo también hubiera mandado todo a la mierda y comenzar de cero—

—¿Que piensas sobre el enparejamiento NaruHina sobre el cual se ha desarrollado la historia hasta ahora?—

Sol —Pues a mí me da igual, el maldito kitsune estaba contento con la sola idea de salir con alguien, y tengo entendido que el autor perdió una apuesta, ademas de que decidió la pareja por mayoría de votos, creo que el doujin (hentai) que leyó también influyo en su decisión—

—¿Tienen ya algún desarrollo en mente para la continuación?—

Sol —Ya nos han entregado el final, pero no hablare de eso por el momento (y porque me pagan por guardar silencio), el próximo capítulo se titula "be quick or be dead", debo decir que me pareció un titulo en doble sentido, ya que pasaran muchas cosas imprevistas, fuera de ello no tengo ni idea de cuales sorpresas tenga el autor—

—Tu participación algunos la consideran fuera de lugar e innecesaria ¿Qué piensas sobre ello?—

Sol —La mayoría de los que se quejaron por eso ya están muertos (risas), pero igual necesitaban a un bueno-malo de turno, aunque al principio estaba en plan de "mato porque estoy enojado, mato porque estoy de buenas, mato porque tengo sed, mato por que el vecino es impotente" o algo así, creo yo que he tenido buena aceptación—

—Por cierto, no había oído nada de ti antes de leer la historia ¿Te importaría contarnos cuál es tu origen?—

Sol —Pues que te puedo decir, ya leíste el capitulo 2 en donde se explica mi origen, si te soy sincero, se me hizo una vil troleada al principio, pero después de ver el primer cheque dejo de importarme—

—Para concluir, ¿Qué piensas del enigma del Shinigami no ou y de el futuro de la historia—

Sol —Pues eso hasta a mi me tiene intrigado, me informaron que habría otra batalla muy pronto, solo espero no tener que aguantar otro mes en el hospital, según el autor, "una buena serie de acción pierde su encanto cuando el protagonista y sus compañeros quedan ilesos después de una intensa pelea", por eso y porque dije cosas que no debía me dio una soberana golpiza anteriormente (al menos en la historia), también mencionó algo sobre algún power-up de varios personajes, debido a que solo el kitsune y yo conservamos habilidades, los demás tienen que fortalecerse de alguna forma—

—Bueno Sol-san, te agradezco tu tiempo y colaboración en esta pequeña entrevista—

Sol —Me pagan por ello, así que no hay problema (risas), ya hablando en serio, vuelvan cuando quieran— .

-PASADO DISTANTE, RECUERDOS DE LA LUZ-

Mi nombre es Hino Hikari, no creó que haya algo relevante en mi historia personal salvo el hecho de que soy la segunda hija de Hino Hijiri, el shoishi del clan Hino, al mismo tiempo mi hermano mayor, Hino Yoichi, es considerado el miembro más fuerte del clan.

No me considero débil pero creó que exageran cuando hablan de mi fuerza, llamándome la princesa genio, eso me molesta un poco pero al mismo tiempo me llena de orgullo, sobre todo al ver las caras de mis congéneres masculinos cuando les pateo el trasero después de que afirman que solo sirvo para darles hijos y hacer tareas domésticas, valla machistas.

Mis relaciones personales no van más allá de mis amigas y mi familia, mi hermano es lo suficientemente considerado cómo para tomarme en cuenta para casos importantes, ya sea dentro del clan o temas sobre su vida, creó que le gusta Mitsuba, mi mejor amiga. Por su parte mi padre nunca me ha hecho menos por el hecho de ser mujer y mi madre me alenta a seguir con mi camino ninja.

A mis 20 años de edad siento que algo falta en mi vida, mi madre me ha dicho que inconscientemente he estado buscando pareja, pero que nadie en el clan es digno de desposarme, por lo que mis padres y mi hermano están de acuerdo en que traiga a un shinobi ajeno al clan si lo considero necesario, se que eso rompe las tradiciones, pero parece no importarles.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo se me es encargada una misión fuera de la aldea, proteger al hijo mayor del daimyo del país del bosque oscuro, quizás tenga problemas para decidir la sucesión y se creó un conflicto en su familia, el viejo feudal me agrada, pero personalmente creó que ya es tiempo de que descanse.

He estado dos semanas fuera de la aldea, y por lo que he escuchado, se ha contratado a un grupo de mercenarios para asesinar al hermano de mi protegido, no se me ha dado esa orden, pero siento que no tardará mucho antes de que me envíen también, antes de que eso ocurra iré a ver si es que se puede solucionar el conflicto sin llegar a la sangre.

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, no lo digo por el hecho de que un Yoruno este del lado del hijo menor del daimyo, sino por el hecho de cómo este último esta peleando contra un grupo de siete shinobis con una relativa facilidad, de no ser por que he presenciado personalmente la fuerza de los corsarios que mi protegido ha contratado, en este momento diría que solo son un montón de niños sin fuerzas luchando contra un temible Guerrero.

La fuerza de ese Yoruno es algo para considerar, su estilo de taijutsu puede parecer débil a simple vista, pero es realmente aterrador, además de que he notado cómo Sella su chakra, no se con que fin lo haga, pero me imagino que solo quiere aparentar ser débil, personalmente no quisiera enfrentarme a el.

Al parecer mis suposiciones me llevaron a lo que esperaba y quería evitar, me ordenaron terminar la tarea que mis "compañeros" no pudieron completar, lo que me pone en la actual situación en la que me encuentro, un enfrentamiento directo con ese Yoruno.

Tres horas de combate, apenas y puedo creer que haya pasado tanto para que el no haya aprovechado alguna clara oportunidad de atacarme a un punto vital, sin embargo podría decirse que solo estoy prolongando esta encuentro, ya que yo misma no deseo pelear contra el, ese raro sentimiento de empatia sumado a su falta de instinto asesino me hacen dudar sobre sus intenciones.

-¿No sé supone que al ser tu un Yoruno tendrías que acabar con mi vida en cuanto me vieras?- Cuestione sin más, esa incertidumbre me carcomía por dentro.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, sabés, he notado que realmente no quieres pelear pese a que estas viendo a un Yoruno- Me respondió a la brevedad, y eso era esencialmente cierto, pero con esa respuesta surgieron muchas preguntas más en mi interior, para empezar, ¿Que es lo que el realmente pretende?.

Ambos nos detuvimos al instante, pienso que el quiere lo mismo que yo, al menos por ahora, así que creó que debo sincerarme un poco con él.

-No sé por que tenemos que matarnos unos a otros, no le veo sentido a eso, además de que sé que también te contienes bastante, he visto cómo peleas anteriormente, cómo es que sellas tu propio chakra y el estilo de taijutsu que usaste para enfrentarte a mis "compañeros" es muy diferente al que usaste conmigo- Mis emociones son un lío, no se si estar contenta o frustrada por él hecho de que de cierta manera se contenía al pelear con una mujer.

-Eres la primera persona en notar que sello mi propio chakra, si mi clan supiera eso me nombrarían shoishi en el acto, realmente es algo que no quiero hacer, es por eso que a sus ojos soy un ninja mediocre-

-Shoishi de los Yoruno, ¿Podrá ser que tu seas el famoso Yoruno Masataka?-

-Valla, no sabía que era famoso- Su expresión de sorpresa me resulto, misteriosamente atrayente, ahora que lo veo bien ciertamente da un aire de debilidad, además de que su figura se nota bastante desaliñada, quizás no lo había notado por sus vestimentas completamente negras.

-Los rumores dicen que eres el yoruno más débil en la actualidad, ya que he visto tu estilo se que eso no es verdad, posiblemente seas uno de los más fuertes en la historia de tu clan-

-Gracias por el cumplido, desgraciadamente no se mucho sobre tu clan o quien eres realmente, por lo que no puedo darte un lugar apropiado solo confiando en mi juicio, él cual me dice que peleando a toda tu capacidad me llevaría mucho esfuerzo darte batalla- De acuerdo, lo admito, me reconoce cómo una buena oponente, lo que me llena de orgullo y cambia completamente mi primera impresión de él.

-Cierto, fue grosero olvidar presentarme, mi nombre es Hikari, no hace falta que mencione de que clan provengo ¿cierto?-

-Hino Hikari se rumorea que es la princesa prodigio de los Hino, es un honor conocerla en persona Hikari-hime- Su expresión provoco que algo en mi interior cambiará, es la primera vez que alguien me dice Hikari-hime sin que suene cómo un desprecio, más bien, sonó cómo si fuera uno de los más grandes honores que he recibido, además de que puedo sentir cómo un calor agradable se apodera de mis mejillas.

-Masataka-Sama, nos olvidamos de este asunto y vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, me comienza a dar hambre- Bien, me sorprendí a mi misma con ese súbito diálogo, espero que no se haya molestado que que lo llamara por su nombre.

Parece no ser él caso, ya que se ubico a mi lado rápidamente y me ofreció su brazo cómo todo un caballero, pude notar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás he encontrado eso que mi madre me mencionaba en tan repetidas ocasiones cuando le comentaba él hecho de que me sentía vacía, solo espero que este cálido sentimiento que en este momento me embarga no represente un problema mayor a futuro.

N.A: Bien otro cap que se nos va, creo que la prueba que le plantean al rubio ya esta bastante clara, la pregunta del millón, ¿La pasara?, ademas de que, como explique anteriormente, he incluido el segmento "PASADO DISTANTE" para dejar unas mini-historias que tenia planeadas pero que he incluido recientemente, esta vez es el punto de vista de la parte femenina de la pareja que he creado para este fic (que si es de mi propiedad y no la de Kishimoto), próximamente haré la mini-historia MinaKushi que en este momento se esta cocinando a fuego lento dentro de mi cabeza ahora bien, pasando a otro tema.

Ya he alcanzado parte de lo que tenia escrito originalmente, para quien reconozca este fic (que les recuerdo, esta en otro foro y ya lo había publicado anteriormente, dejándolo en un largo hiatus por motivos personales) notaran que esta bastante cambiado en comparación, esto debido al material que he puesto de mas y a la edición que he realizado en cada cap, por lo que estoy reescribiendo algunos y esto me tomara un poco mas de tiempo para actualizar, por lo que les pido una disculpa si solo puedo subir un cap cada dos semanas, aun así seguiré intentando actualizar a la brevedad posible.

Ahora una de mis partes favoritas, las respuestas a los reviews.

PatriciaHyuga: No te preocupes, como lo dije fue para no perder la costumbre, entiendo que hay veces que alguien no puede hacer lo que desea por causas que no podemos controlar, y sobre la segunda mitad de tu review, lo digo y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, el que debe agradecer soy yo, ya que sin ustedes, los lectores, esta historia no seria nada.

Kind Yuuki: Creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo "particular" de la prueba de Hyuga, la verdad me plantee la idea de un debate político en vez de una pelea para resolver algo así, pero como Naruto no deja de ser Naruto, me lo imagine echando al carajo mis planes y convirtiendo todo en una escena de acción, ¿Ironico no?, pasando a otro tema, a mi también me da un poco de pena hacer ese tipo de gestos, pero una amiga bien lo vale, así que seguiré teniéndote en cuenta, claro si es que no te resulta una molestia y por ultimo, ¿Que ibas a decir al final?, me dejaste con la duda.

listen tkm: Hola y gracias por el apoyo, ahora a lo que te interesa, si, nuestro rubio amigo dejara a algún Hyuga una gran marca en (comentario censurado para evitar spoilers), ademas de que (comentario censurado para evitar spoilers), y si, los extras fueron planeados para hacer reír, me alegra que cumplan su propósito, ademas de que pondré en mas situaciones "incomodas" a la pareja protagonista", un saludo y besos.

Ahora un comentario general, en el próximo capitulo habrá una pelea entre miembros de la familia de la noche, y comenzara poco después el arco de la historia "Nueva generación", y quiero café con leche.

Agradecimientos especiales a :Kind Yuuki, Mikemecv, PatriciaHyuga, Seebuc, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kalel16, loganragnar, marirroma, olcrain, otzuzuki hagoro-sama, strikerzerosv, Aliasin, Bissune, NaruHinaAng, Uzumaki Tsuki-chan, kuroko no yuki, .1 y a todos los lectores.

(Que dijeron, "Anhell copypastea los agradecimientos especiales de las anteriores veces que los hace", pues no, reviso cada nuevo follow y fav que le dan a este fic, lo cual me anima y alegra bastante, considerando que el numero va en aumento cada vez que reviso, pero también agradecería uno que otro review.

Nota: PatriciaHyuga, listen tkm y Kind Yuuki, las adoro por el apoyo extra que me brindan al dejar sus comentarios)

Me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes y la mejor salud que puedan tener. ANH Fuera.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Si un abogado se vuelve loco, ¿Pierde el juicio?, a si, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, todo lo que yo hago es tomarlo prestado sin fines de lucro.

Notas: Por que ya tiene mucho que no las pongo

-Diálogos-

/Pensamientos/

[[Kurama hablando]] [Naruto respondiendo] (aclaración, mientras están así solo ellos se entienden)

ya sin mas el nuevo cap

CHAPTER 20: BE QUICK OR BE DEAD

El barrio de los Hyuga, un muy buen lugar para uno de los clanes más prósperos de konoha, además de su buen lugar en la aldea, la mayoría de los hogares son de clase media-alta, por no decir que son shinobis reconocidos, un agradable paseo, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba siendo destrozado poco a poco por sus mismos habitantes, quienes seguían furiosos en un intento de poner a cierto rubio en su lugar.

106 Hyuga con el byakugan activo no le daban ni un solo segundo al rubio, no tenía ni tiempo de realizar un kage bunshin debido a los incesantes ataques de sus agresores, apenas esquivaba un shuriken alguien más llegaba desde su espalda dispuesto a golpearlo con su juuken, mientras otros tantos atacaban con hakke kusho a distancia y sin contar que había algunos que podían usar el kaiten, en un ataque que el hiperactivo apenas pudo esquivar, tres Hyuga lo atacaron con hakke kusho por la espalda mientras dos más lanzaron kunais explosivos delante del rubio, obligando a este ultimo a casi estrellarse con un muro de chakra creado por un consejero Hyuga a base de su rotación, los clones de sombra usados para reunir al consejo hace un buen rato que se esfumaron, el documento de los sellos de aprobación se salvo dos veces de ser quemado por los incesantes ataques, por no mencionar que apenas habían transcurrido 6 minutos desde que su prueba comenzó, a las expectativas que tenían los Hyuga de el rubio, lo había hecho muy bien, sin embargo el resentimiento en contra del kyubi aun estaba presente en los corazones, no solo de los Hyuga, si no del 90% de los habitantes de konoha, de no ser porque el jinchuriki era consciente de su posición social así de cómo su futuro, ya habría tomado medidas en contra del resentimiento que le tenían.

Un minuto más transcurrió, sin embargo la situación no cambiaba, los continuos ataques no dejaban ni una abertura que el hiperactivo pueda aprovechar, además estaba él hecho de qué debía mantener su fuerza al mínimo para evitar más conflictos, sin embargo la diosa de la fortuna le dedico una sonrisa y en el momento en el que un kunai fue lanzado a toda velocidad en su contra, rasgo su pequeña bolsa ninja, de la cual una bomba de luz salió de esta, explotando al contacto con el suelo y creando así una oportunidad que el futuro konoha no yuusha (héroe de la hoja) no desaprovecharía, realizo el sello característico del kage bunshin y creo así 212 clones, los cuales rápidamente encararon a los agresores de los ojos perla mientras el original corría a toda velocidad al dojo principal de los Hyuga, en donde los espectadores no deseados, así como la familia del líder del clan se encontraban.

—Kitsune, ¿Acabaste ya?— Cuestiono el oscuro sin voltear a ver quien entro, ya que se encontraba de espalda a la entrada.

—En 5 minutos más habré acabado, dettabayo, pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Tienes bombas luminosas a la mano?— Interrogo el jinchuriki de kyubi, con claro tono de suplica.

—No cargo cosas así ya que no hacen falta— Contesto el yoruno a la brevedad, dejando al hiperactivo con una cara de resignación bastante notoria, y del mismo modo que llego, se fue.

—Entonces, debo irme también, al parecer kitsune-sama no es el único que tiene asuntos qué atender— Musitaba el nocturno con un ligero semblante de melancolía, al parecer notó algo mientras combatía con él Hyuga.

—Onii-sama, ¿Que quieres decir?— Cuestiono a la brevedad la inteligente niña, provocando cierta inseguridad en los presentes, pero sobre todo, una reacción de curiosidad extrema en cierta joven de ojos perla.

—Namida, Yoruhime-sama, Oji, Usagi, Ookami, tendrán que disculparme— Fue lo último que articulo el Andrógino antes de "derretirse", para no dejar rastro alguno, tal acto no extraño en nada a "Usagi", pero el resto de los presentes observaban con cierto asombro el lugar de aquel extraño suceso.

El aun no héroe de la hoja había logrado derrotar a 30 de sus adversarios, manteniendo el preciado documento a salvo, ya qué usaba los de sus clones cómo señuelo para lograr qué los Hyuga no lograran su cometido al destruir él documento original.

Al parecer Naruto había descubierto que las bombas luminosas son efectivas en contra de la súper visión de los Hyuga, por lo que aprovecho esa técnica lo mas que pudo, al menos hasta que no tuviera otra opción más que usar senjutsu o las técnicas que el yoruno le recomendó mantener en secreto, los clones de sombras sin "power up" eran lo suficientemente hábiles para plantar cara a los Hyuga, sin embargo, pese a que inicialmente los clones doblaban en número a los ojiperlas, ahora se encontraban luchando en números equivalentes.

Por otro lado, cierto andrógino se ubico detrás de un árbol en la muralla este de konoha, la cual estaba bastante cerca del barrio Hyuga, sin embargo lo primero que hizo al ver una sombra extraña sin algún objeto o algo que autentificara su identidad en konoha, lejos de atacar como normalmente hubiera hecho ante una situación de un espía infiltrándose, solo murmuro.

—A pasado bastante tiempo, Midori-sensei—.

La estupefacta mujer no daba crédito a el reciente acontecimiento, después de burlar las defensas de konoha era inmediatamente sorprendida por el objeto de su ira, sin embargo el joven volvió a articular palabra provocando que la mujer en cuestión saliera de su asombro.

—Tantos años y aquel porte de nobleza desapareció de usted sensei, es una verdadera lástima— .

—¿Desde cuándo le faltas el respeto a tus mayores?— Cuestiono a la brevedad aquella mujer mientras su expresión era dominada por la ira.

—Quien sabe, no anote la fecha— Respondió burlonamente el nocturno chico.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no notaron a las "espías", nada más y nada menos que las menores de los clanes Yoruno y Hyuga respectivamente, Hanabi había seguido a Sol ya qué le causó bastante curiosidad él saber qué era lo qué tenía qué hacer para dejarlos así, por su parte Yoruhime estaba disgustada con la pequeña Hyuga sin motivo aparente, esa era razón suficiente para seguir a la joven Hyuga.

Mientras tanto, el hiperactivo había logrado noquear a 7 oponentes mas, aunque desgraciadamente perdió 23 clones en el proceso, dejando en desventaja numérica a el pretendiente de Hyuga, aunque este hecho le daba la ventaja de que los ataques que recibía no eran incesantes y continuos como los que había sufrido anteriormente, de hecho, había forzado a sus oponentes a tomar posturas defensivas. En ese momento aprovecho el hecho de que todos se reunieron en un solo punto, e inmediatamente puso en marcha un improvisado plan, cada clon restante lanzo la ultima bomba luminosa para sellar temporalmente la visión perfecta de los ojos perla, justo en ese segundo de confusión se ubico rápidamente en el centro de estos y provoco una explosión con su chakra aprovechando al kyubi en su interior combinando con un mini kokujin: shipu, causando así la caída de al menos 49 ojiperlas en una explosión de chakra, dejando solo 20 más en pie, solo gracias a Kurama no sé había agotado, ya qué por si mismo no aguantaría una batalla de resistencia, sumado al hecho de qué alguien logro cerrar sus tenketsus al reaccionar rápido ante él último ataque qué realizo.

No es qué esto le molestara mucho, ya qué él había comprobado qué podía reabrir sus tenketsus usando él chakra de Kurama cómo cuando lo hizo en su enfrentamiento con Neji, pero si algo recordaba de eso, es qué dolía hasta él alma hacerlo.

De regreso a la muralla, aquel considerado genio estaba luchando mano a mano con su antigua instructora, sin embargo el dominio de la batalla lo llevaba la fémina, al menos desde el punto de vista de las espectadoras.

Ella presionaba limpiamente con un estilo de kenpo, lanzando golpes tan rápido que el nocturno joven no lograba bloquear todos a tiempo, mas eso no impedía que al momento en que hacían contacto, la fuerza del golpe moviera el cuerpo del chico evitando daños y llevándolos hasta su mínima expresión, el joven ocasionalmente contraatacaba desde angulos irregulares, logrando que su contrincante se esforzara de mas en evadir golpes claramente dirigidos a sus puntos vitales, no debía subestimar a ese joven quien dio tan mala fama a cierto lugar, sobre todo por qué sé dio cuenta de qué ambos estaban en plena disposición de matar a su adversario.

—Un combate de taijutsu bastante limpio, ¿No lo cree Yoruno-dono?—.

—No falta mucho antes de que se vuelva un combate shinobi, pero de cualquier manera el ganador es obvio— Respondió la niña.

Y en efecto, tal como predijo la chica basto un segundo para que la mujer rodeara se cuerpo con chakra oscuro, de hecho era la misma técnica que habían presenciado anteriormente, pero lejos de impacientar al joven andrógino, este esbozo una ligera sonrisa, y al momento en que la mujer se lanzo murmurando —yami no sen-kiri (juego de palabras, ya que fonéticamente kiri se puede traducir como neblina o como corte, ya que el jutsu provoca desgarramientos parecidos a los qué sé provocan al realizar múltiples cortes y forma una neblina oscura alrededor del usuario, quedando traducido como "mil cortes de la oscuridad" y como "mil en la neblina de oscuridad")—, al parecer el joven no tenia escapatoria alguna, y se resignaba a recibir el golpe fatal, pero justo antes del impacto, este dio la impresión de haber desaparecido, encontrándose sorpresivamente lanzando una patada alta giratoria al ritmo que murmuraba —Ryurin houtenjin (patada dragón del brillo que deslumbra el cielo)—.

Un extraño pilar de chakra, él cual tenía un raro fulgor negro y una extraña cubierta con algo qué aparentaban ser escamas, se extendía desde la pierna del chico hasta al menos 15 metros de altura, del cual una fémina salía disparada producto de aquella patada bestial, encontrándose ya en una caída libre de al menos 20 metros, pero no esperaba que el ataque aun continuara, una cadena la tenia rodeada y fue solo cuestión de un segundo para que la aprisionara, y para terminar la acción con su agresor abrazando su cuerpo por la espalda, mismo que no tardo en musitar —Omote renge (creo que esto no necesita aclaración)— cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

Los Hyuga decidieron parar por lo sano, su número se redujo significativamente y el rubio no daba indicios de agotamiento, y se notaba que apenas había sudado, por lo que decidieron aceptar su petición para conservar su integridad, haciéndole jurar a Naruto qué nunca hablaría de lo qué pasó en ese lugar, ya era bastante degradante qué un chico se hubiera enfrentado al 70% del clan y hubiera salido airoso.

Él hiperactivo estaba eufórico, aunque no de la manera esperada había logrado la aprobación del clan Hyuga y eso se reflejaba en el hecho de contar ya con todos los sellos del consejo Hyuga, sin embargo un pilar de un extraño brillo oscuro llamo su atención, provocando que el tan preciado documento saliera de sus manos y volara por los aires, para después ser interceptado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

—Mala suerte joven, aunque no hay problema en darte un documento igual— Murmuro un consejero, el de mayor edad en el grupo, quien quedo bastante impresionado con las habilidades del hiperactivo chico, olvidando su propósito inicial de hacer qué su nieto contrajera nupcias con Hinata.

—Pero dudo mucho que Hiashi-sama de su aprobación por segunda vez— Replicaba un ojiperla.

El aun no héroe de la hoja reacciono al oír este último comentario, y en tanto lo hizo salió disparado del lugar persiguiendo el papel que contenía su futuro, un futuro junto con la chica a la qué amaba.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Hanabi cada vez se sorprendía mas por el andrógino, mientras la princesa nocturna no mostraba emoción alguna, sabía que Yoruno Midori era la instructora más capacitada en el clan Yoruno, pero si se quería volver más fuerte indudablemente la shoishi le asignaría al maestro más fuerte que conocía, y no dudaba del juicio de su madre, mucho menos al presenciar tal escena, sin embargo algo las bajo de su nube.

El polvo que levanto el loto primario se disipaba en el viento, dejando entrever un par de siluetas, sorprendentemente ninguna tenia herida alguna.

Después de qué Yoruhime pensara un poco sé dio cuanto de un punto vital qué estaba omitiendo, ¿Por qué Midori le tenía tanto rencor a Sol?.

—Midori-sensei, me sorprende, mejoro significativamente en estos 6 años y medio— Mencionaba un emocionado chico.

—Debería ser yo la sorprendida, nadie había eludido ese jutsu con un ataque como lo has hecho tu, y menos obligándome a usar mi as bajo la manga para defenderme— Contestaba la fémina aun teniendo la misma expresión y tono de voz de ira.

—Yoruno Akaba, Yoruno Eita, Yoruno Meiko, Yoruno Mitsumi y Hiyoru Sol, los 5 usuarios de oruburos, pero al parecer se debe añadir a Yoruno Midori a la lista— Decía el chico dejando sorprendida a cierta espectadora, sin embargo continuo con su dialogo —Fui considerado genio por poder usar oruburos desde pequeño, pero realmente es algo que cualquier Yoruno podría usar después de haber cumplido con "eso"—.

La fémina no hablo, en vez de eso una cadena de color verde rodeada de una neblina oscura apareció de su mano izquierda, a diferencia de la cadena negra con cabeza de tigre de Sol, la de la fémina tenía una cabeza de reptil, más concretamente de un dragón de komodo, y de la misma forma la cadena salió de la mano derecha del joven, ambas cabezas en la punta de las cadenas se miraron antes de que el tigre rugiera violentamente y el dragón de komodo emitiera un débil gruñido.

—El tigre que oculta su ser negando su pecado— Menciono aquella mujer.

—El reptil que corrompe lo que muerde mientras se apega a un sueño falso, quizás de entre los usuarios de oruburos, sensei es la más problemática— Respondió el joven, para luego volver a articular.

—Preferiría no tener que lidiar con esa "mordida"—.

Antes de que el yoruno terminara de hablar, aquel reptil se lanzaba a una velocidad supersónica acercándose peligrosamente a la yugular del chico, pero esa larga cabeza reptiliana fue detenida por una cabeza felina, quien mordió la cadena detrás de donde la cabeza del komodo se formaba, solo ese segundo de distracción basto para que el joven aprovechara lanzando un kunai envenenado de extraña apariencia a su agresora, y al mismo tiempo, para que esta detonara una bomba, de la cual salieron cientos de agujas sembon bañadas con una sustancia viscosa.

El rubio siguiendo al papel que por fin había aterrizado en la copa de un árbol, en cuanto lo recogió sintió un par de cosas extrañas, la primera fue la extraña sensación de algo en su hombro izquierdo, la segunda fue ver una batalla a escasos metros de ahí, se acerco disimuladamente y se unió a las espectadoras aun ocultas, quienes en ese momento se vieron afectadas por el reciente ataque, dejando ver varias agujas sembon incrustadas en sus cuerpos.

Las niñas también notaron al jinchuriki, quien también tenía algunas sembon en el hombro, sin embargo, esas agujas que deberían ser punzantes, apenas y eran notorias, no provocaban dolor alguno, aún así se las quitaron a la brevedad, para después indicar al rubio que guardara silencio y poder seguir observando, sin embargo, la expresión de terror en el rostro de su oscuro compañero las desconcertó.

—Saliva de Komodo— Menciono el joven al ver las varias agujas clavadas en su cuerpo

—Me sorprende que sepas de ella, sin duda eres un genio nato, pero igual me envenenaste, ¿Puedo saber con que fue?— Menciono la mujer, dejando sorprendidos a los espectadores aun ocultos, al oír la palabra "veneno".

—Azul fluorescente*, debería saber lo que eso significa, Midori-sensei— Respondió el chico.

Después de mencionar esto el semblante de la mujer cambio, ahora no solo mostraba odio, se podía observar emoción en su rostro, ahora realmente era una situación de matar o morir, por su parte, el joven mostró esa expresión demoniaca, que por un momento estremeció a la pequeña ojiperla, ya que nunca imagino que tal expresión podía provenir de aquel chico del cual sé había encaprichado.

—Ser rápido o ser un cadáver, son nuestras únicas opciones, sensei, es la segunda en hacerme ir en serio desde que estoy en konoha—

—Mientras más rápido sea él movimiento, más rápido se propagaran los virus y el veneno, personalmente no creo que sea mala idea morir a causa del "azul fluorescente", pero , no tengo intención de morir al igual que Gennosuke y Oboro*— Exclamo la mujer

—No tengo ni idea de que habla sensei, pero si puedo asegurar que ambos pensamos lo mismo—.

En ese momento, ambas cadenas se mordieron mutuamente, cerrando el círculo de "oruburos, él final sin principio" para desaparecer, seguido de un par de shinobis atacando con la intención de matar al otro.

Aquella mujer se rodeo de chakra oscuro, mientras el chico se rodeo de un aura que daba la impresión de distorsionar el espacio a su alrededor, pero justo antes de que el inminente impacto sucediera, la mujer dudo, por su mente corrieron varias preguntas a la velocidad de la luz, ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿Realmente debía matar a ese chico?, ¿Quien era realmente ese niño?, ¿El hijo de su amado Yoruno Masataka o el hijo de su odiada Hino Hikari?, todo eso ocurrió al ver directamente la expresión de su oponente, la cual reflejaba las facciones y fuerza de su madre al igual qué la determinación y los ojos de su padre.

Ese momento, apenas unas fracciones de segundo en las que la fémina paro su ataque, el joven no tuvo piedad y atravesó limpiamente el estomago de Yoruno Midori, sin embargo, la sangre que en ese momento cubría su cuerpo no era de su víctima, brotaba de su propio cuerpo, y lo peor es que no daba muestras de detenerse, aun así, el sentó a quien fue su mentora, al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba sus piernas tomando asiento en el suelo.

—¿Por qué?— Cuestiono la mujer confusa, realmente esa cuestión era muy diferente a un simple "porque", la pregunta era tanto para ella como para él, una embriagante sensación de duda e incertidumbre mezclada con impotencia al no ser capaz de responderse nació en la conciencia de la mujer, aunque ese sentimiento no se puede describir realmente con palabras.

—Por que sensei se detuvo, pero yo no pude hacerlo, al menos no a tiempo, el ataque iba dirigido a su corazón, pero al final, no pude hacer otra cosa más que desviarlo a otro punto— Intento explicar un herido joven, aun sangraba y de manera alarmante.

Los espectadores ocultos no tardaron en salir de su sitio, para salir a toda prisa con dirección a los Yoruno en el suelo, sin embargo, una cadena negra con una cabeza de tigre en donde se supone que sería la punta de esta los detuvo al interponerse entre ellos.

—Kitsune, no, Naruto, por favor lleva a las niñas al hospital, no se han movido mucho por lo que las toxinas y el veneno no deberían hacer tanto impacto— Articulo el joven de ojos rojos con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si no vas también morirás Sol-kun— Menciono la extraña mujer.

—Sol, no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero esas sembon estaban envenenadas y afectaron a Hanabi y a Yoruhime, sin mencionarte, ¿cierto?— Articulo el hiperactivo oji azul, intentando darse una idea de su actual situación.

—Yo diría más bien que estaban "babeadas" de igual forma, apresurare, ya iré yo después, por otro lado, desde que llego, no me había llamado por mi nombre, Midori-sensei—.

Antes de que ocurriera nada, el rubio tomo a las niñas y salió a toda velocidad en dirección a el hospital de konoha pese a la insistencia de las lolis de quedarse, mandando a un clon de sombras a la mansión Hyuga con el documento que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, mientras la conversación entre maestra y aprendiz continuaba.

—A Verdura-sensei le gustaba otou-sama— Sentencio el menor con una seguridad formidable.

—¿Como lo sabes?— Cuestiono la mujer con un gran sonrojo —¿Y desde cuando soy verdura-sensei?— Esto último lo dijo con un leve enfado.

—Habría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, y otou-sama lo era— Respondió —No me hubiera molestado ser el hijo de Verdura-sensei, después de todo fuiste mas madre para mí que mi propia madre, aún si fue por mis peculiares circunstancias— El tono de seriedad del menor en la escena denotaba que hablaba en serio, sin embargo ese apodo le quitaba toda esa impresión a sus palabras.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una carcajada descontrolada por parte de la fémina, al menos en algo había vencido a su rival, ese fue el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento, mientras una embriagadora sensación de felicidad sé apoderaba de su ser.

—Al parecer en algo vencí a Hikari, ya puedo morir tranquila— Exclamo la mujer en un tono apenas audible, sin embargo una sensación punzante se apodero de su brazo.

El chico había tomado una jeringa con el antídoto de su veneno y la había inyectado en el brazo de su "madre", sin embargo su propia condición no era la mejor, aun seguía perdiendo sangre de una manera alarmante, por no mencionar que las heridas de las sembon se comenzaban a infectar debido a los excesivos virus que contenía esa "saliva", la mujer se dio cuenta de esto y pese al agujero que ahora adornaba su estomago de algún modo le quito las sembon que aun tenia clavadas en los brazos al chico, sin embargo poco pudo hacer presa del dolor, el cual había olvidado por un momento.

—Verdura-sensei, no se mueva, pese a recibir el antídoto del azul fluorescente aun tiene esa herida— Menciono el menor, quien ya se había habituado al dolor qué le ocasionaban esas heridas, esto debido en gran medida a los entrenamientos semi-suicidas qué realizaba en su juventud.

—Eso me gustaría decirte a ti, pero, ahora que lo pienso, si hubieras usado Hiton desde el principio no hubieras sido herido, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—.

—Eso es obvio, de haberlo hecho indudablemente habría afectado a Yoruhime-sama de mala manera, y ya que Tsukihi ba-sama puso su confianza en un desertor como yo, no puedo traicionar esa confianza, ademas de que queria derrotarla sin usar hiton por mi propio orgullo, pero tengo una duda, según me dijo ba-sama, yo debería estar muerto para los adultos del clan, ¿Como sabias que estaba vivo y en konoha?—.

—Tsukihi-sama era mala para relacionarse con las personas. Masataka me lo dijo, y desde ese entonces pase tanto tiempo con ella que aprendí a leerla como si fuera un pergamino abierto—.

—Ya veo—.

El menor realizo sellos de manera lenta, he inmediatamente musito —kuchiyose no jutsu—, acto seguido salieron 3 tigres, quienes de inmediatamente se alarmaron ante el estado de su invocador, tomando también una postura ofensiva en contra de la fémina presente, sin embargo notaron que estaba en peor estado que su "maestro", y no por ser animales quiere decir que eran idiotas, por lo que abandonaron esa postura inmediatamente.

Paralelamente el hiperactivo oji azul había tenido una seria conversación con las niñas, no para recriminarles por su comportamiento ya que el mismo había espiado a otros en numerosas ocasiones, a veces ayudando a su maestro con sus "investigaciones", pero el sermón que recibió su clon por parte de su suegro, el cual pasaba a su original, era demasiado estresante como para no sermonear el a aquellas niñas quienes provocaron ese incidente, afortunadamente solo requirieron de una vacuna antibiótica, pero de haber tardado más tiempo la situación se hubiera puesto peor.

—Así que ya saben, para la próxima vez que las en encuentre así— El monologo del rubio fue interrumpido por un grito, y uno fuerte.

Inmediatamente salió del hospital encontrándose con la sorpresa de su vida, los Hyuga que el había derrotado minutos antes iban por tratamiento medico por algunas lesiones, pero lo que ocasiono ese fuerte grito fue un extraño tigre de pelaje negro con rayas blancas que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de una enfermera en la entrada del hospital, el rubio estaba a punto de embestir al tigre, sin embargo este no daba indicios de atacar, en cambio, y para sorpresa de muchos, hablo.

—Necesito ayuda para tratar las heridas de Sol-sama y de Midori-san— Menciono el felino, acto seguido otro par de tigres arribaban al lugar con los susodichos sobre sus lomos.

La multitud por un momento se paralizo, en especial la doctora amiga de Suzuna qué salio rápidamente de su consultorio, quien había tratado personalmente al joven de ojos color sangre, para volver a verlo en ese estado justo el día que se le dio el alta.

Notas :

*El azul fluorescente es un veneno ficticio producto de mis retorcidos pensamientos, mas adelante explicare el por que

*Gennosuke y Oboro son referencia a Basilisk kouga ninpou chou, ya que también es una historia de ninjas, aunque la cita no tiene sentido en el contexto

Extra

Entrevista tras bambalinas 2

Esta vez entrevistamos a la figura femenina principal en esta historia, con ustedes Hyuga Hinata

—¿Como es que aceptaste ser parte del proyecto?—.

Hinata —Pues el autor pidió la ayuda de todos en konoha, y para ser honesta al decirme que podría estar cerca de Naruto-kun acepte casi de inmediato—.

La adorable Hinata no pudo ocultar su sonrojo ante nuestras cámaras.

—¿Que piensas del hecho de que fuiste seleccionada de entre todas las candidatas a pareja del protagonista por medio de un doujinshi hentai que leyó el autor antes de comenzar a escribir?—.

Hinata —QUE—.

Tuvimos que posponer unos minutos la entrevista debido al súbito desmayo de nuestra entrevistada, y ya que su reacción fue la mejor respuesta que pudimos obtener optamos por cambiar la pregunta.

—¿Que sorpresas tienen reservadas para futuro?—.

Hinata —Pues realmente no lo se todavía, el autor es muy reservado con eso, pero si me gustaría que incluyera cierto material (algo sonrojada)—.

—¿Con cierto material te refieras a una escena bastante subida de tono contigo y el protagonista como figuras principales?—.

La chica en cuestión volvió a desmayarse, así que asumimos eso como un si, en cuanto despertó pasamos a la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué piensas de la trama hasta ahora?—.

Hinata —La verdad no sé qué decir, me siento bastante cómoda en los ensayos (sonrojada) y el staff es bastante agradable, después de todo he trabajado con casi todo el elenco en otros proyectos, y me pareció atrayente la idea de rehacer todo—.

—Por último, escuchamos que quedarías embarazada ¿Qué opinas sobre esto?— .

Ya que la chica sufrió otro desmayo decidimos dejar hasta aquí la entrevista de hoy.

-PASADO DISTANTE, PARAÍSO DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD-

Dos meses han pasado desde que un encuentro predestinado había ocurrido entre ambos clanes enemigos, los hijos de los líderes se reunían cada vez que les era posible, entre misiones conjuntas o simplemente salidas ocasionales, ninguno perdía tiempo para estar junto al otro.

-Masataka-Sama, ¿A donde vamos ahora?- Cuestiono la bella mujer vestida con un kimono shinobi de un color blanco puro, sus ojos color celeste tenían un brilló especial que solo so podía apreciar cuando ella estaba cerca de su amado.

-Es una sorpresa Hikari, aunque ya casi llegamos- Respondía un hombre vestido con prendas que lo habían parecer un artista marcial chino, de intenso color negro, sus ojos color escarlata resplandecían cual rubíes al estar cerca de su amada.

La pareja llegó a un hermoso claro, se podía apreciar un lago bastante llamativo de aguas cristalinas, alrededor de él crecían Rosas que alternaban sus tonos en un bello paisaje monocromático, obviamente plantadas por obra humana, ya que en la naturaleza era raro encontrar rosas negras, más aún cuando al lado crecían rosas blancas en perfecta armonía.

Los cedros que se podía apreciar en ese claro daban una sensación de paz y calma, proyectando una acogedora sombra sin dejar de proporcionar un cálido abrigo a quien se situará junto a su tronco.

Quizás lo que más le llamo la atención a la fémina era una casa, construida hermosamente con materiales sacados de los bosques, dando la impresión de que la naturaleza la había hecho así a propósito.

-Masataka-Sama, eso es...-

-Es nuestra casa, Hikari- Él hombre interrumpió él diálogo de su amada, acto seguido, la abrazo por la espalda mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que nadie imagino que podría venir de él .

La chica estaba conmovida, después de todo era difícil no notar él hecho de que todo eso se logro con un intenso trabajo duro y sumo cuidado, sobre todo por que lo había hecho él hombre que ella amaba, él único hombre que había considerado sus sentimientos y que no era él típico machista con los que ella acostumbraba tratar, él único qué había logrado comprenderla y sobre todo, él único qué sabía amarla.

En esa atmósfera era casi imposible para ambos él resistir la tentación de probar los labios del otro, no necesitaban palabras para transmitir ese sentimiento que florecía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, una perfecta unión del blanco y él negro, tan hermosa e indescriptible era que, él negro no se atrevía a manchar al blanco, y de la misma forma él blanco no difuminaba él negro, manteniéndose siempre en un equilibrio que los portadores de ambos colores siempre habían buscado.

-Hikari, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- La pregunta que el nocturno hombre había planteado fue contestada por un beso, un cálido y casto beso llevo de ese amor tan puro que aquella mujer le profesaba, al ritmo qué saco un fino anillo de un botón de rosa blanca qué él llevaba consigo, él anillo estaba hecho de plata adornado de un raro diamante oscuro.

-No es necesario que lo preguntes, Anata(cariño, generalmente las mujeres llaman así a sus esposos en Japón)-

Esa noche ninguno volvió a su aldea, si bien era sabido por los padres de la Hino de esa extraña relación, los Yoruno veían de mala forma a estos últimos, complicando cualquier comunicado que él ex-heredero de ese clan le pudiera dar al mismo.

Si esa unión se lograba, traería una era de paz para ambos clanes, de hecho, al menos del lado de la familia directa de Hino Hikari (llámense sus padres y su hermano), eso ya era un hecho.

Desgraciadamente él clan Hino se encuentra en la misma posición sobre los Yoruno, dificultando la situación para él shoishi y su familia, ya que mantener él hecho de que su hija saliera con él hijo del clan rival en sumo secreto dentro de su propio clan para impedir una revuelta, era por demás agotador.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que él desaliñado joven nocturno le propusiera matrimonio a su amada, si bien no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, ambos sabían que simplemente no podían separarse del otro, esa sensación era bastante confortable para ambos, así que decidieron casarse en ese mismo momento.

Una mañana tranquila, en un pequeño pueblo a unos cuantos metros de donde la casa que él nocturno había construido lejos de su aldea les diera abrigo, una pequeña ceremonia con él daimyo cómo testigo se celebraba.

Él daimyo estaba agradecido con la pareja, por él hecho de que ambos incumplieron sus órdenes de no matar a sus hijos, además de que al ser él dirigente del país sabía de la situación de los clanes más ocultos, por lo que apoyo la boda con una singular alegría.

Él famoso -Si, acepto- hizo eco en él pequeño recinto donde la boda se efectuaba, los pocos presentes aplaudían y les mostraban sus respetos a los recién casados, quienes se sonrojaban por él simple hecho de darse cuenta de que estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separe, y eso los llenaba de una enorme dicha.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse ese día para dirigirse a sus respectivas aldeas, la Hino para notificar su matrimonio y él Yoruno para intentar negociar con su clan, sin embargo un extraño inconveniente se presento por él hecho que una mujer de este último clan estaba de misión en ese pueblo, dando cómo resultado un enfrentamiento entre las kunoichis que dejo a la "princesa diurna" cómo vencedora.

Aprovechando ese hecho ambos se separaron, él Yoruno no tardo en recoger a su amiga, ya que había observado la pelea desde las sombras, invento una excusa de su estancia ahí y emprendió él viaje a su aldea.

No sé esperaba que su padre fuera tan terco con una tregua con los Hino, además sé enfureció de sobremanera cuando le dijo qué si, hipotéticamente hablando, él sé casará con una hija del shoishi del clan Hino, ocultando él hecho de que verdaderamente eso ya había ocurrido.

Él viejo Yoruno amenazo que quien tuviera él atrevimiento de cometer semejante acto, sería ejecutado al instante.

Por su parte, Hikari ya había notificado a su familia sobre su matrimonio, además de qué pidió él permiso para pasar tiempo con su marido en su nueva residencia, él shoishi le concedió él permiso a su hija, pero en tanto, él clan estaba en tensión ante la idea de una tregua con los Yoruno.

Una pequeña parte de él clan Hino ya estaba dispuesta a sostener una tregua, y por qué no, una amistad con los Yoruno, pero esa pequeñisima parte se limitaba a la familia del shoishi así cómo a sus siete shinobis más leales.

Por su parte, Yoruno Mitsumi era el único qué sabía de la relación de su mejor amigo, dándole su apoyo incondicional a Masataka, siendo el único qué verdaderamente anhelaba la paz.

N.A: Termine de reescribir algunas partes de este cap, ademas de que se me ocurrió entrevistar a Hinata para diversión de lo lectores. Esta ocasión el -PASADO DISTANTE- se sigue centrando en la pareja Hikari-Masataka, dos mas y tendrá final para comenzar la historia MinaKushi que les prometí y que ya esta en termino medio.

Para la próxima ocasión adelantare un poco el tiempo, aunque el salto no sera tan grande como el que hice anteriormente, ademas es hora de que elijan equipos, ¿Quienes se quedaran juntos como equipo?, ¿Quienes serán los senseis de estos?, ¿(comentario omitido para evitar spoiler)?.

Por otro lado me disculpo si sienten que le he quitado protagonismo a Naruto, pero mas temprano que tarde Sol desaparecerá del mapa por algunos caps, asimismo me disculpo por no poner un -ENTRE LINEAS- esta vez.

Ahora una de mis partes favoritas, las respuestas a los reviews.

listen tkm: Sabes, la verdad no tenia pensado hacer un SolHana, de hecho eso apenas cruzo por mi mente en cuanto leí tu comentario, ya que la pareja de Sol ya esta decidida, aunque tardara un poco mas en aparecer, pero si gustas puedo hacer que el oscuro onii-san haga de las suyas con Hanabi un rato, de hecho me dio ideas para un par de extras, por otro lado no pienso abandonar el fic, al menos no hasta verlo terminado, calculo yo que sera como al capitulo 200 que este fic termine, así que tendrán para rato, sin mas te devuelvo el dulce gesto.

PatriciaHyuga: No hay necesidad de agradecerme, ya que le repito, sin ustedes esta historia no seria nada mas que polvo en el viento, por lo que estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo y con los lectores quienes siguen este fic, ademas muy pronto les tendre una sorpresa a todos los fans del NaruHina.

Kind Yuuki: Esta vez no comentaste, pero igual para no perder la costumbre, una dedicación salida de un momento de improvisación

"La luz de la luna nueva brilla hermosamente hoy, tan intenso y bello que mi corazón late fuertemente, ilumina mi camino con la esperanza mientras me conduce al atractivo y seductor sueño en el cual siempre estas tu"

aclaro que no tiene segundas intenciones, como dije, fue improvisado y lo que me salio de la cabeza en este momento.

Bien queridos amigos y lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura como yo al escribirla.

Agradecimientos especiales a:Kind Yuuki, Mikemecv, PatriciaHyuga, Seebuc, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, kalel16, loganragnar, marirroma, olcrain, otzuzuki hagoro-sama, strikerzerosv, Aliasin, Bissune, NaruHinaAng, Uzumaki Tsuki-chan, kuroko no yuki y a los recientes seguidores KORE25, safia-1550, misaeltv, Lemone Lena, gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic.

También agradezco infinitamente a : Kind Yuuki, listen tkm, PatriciaHyuga, NaruHinaAng por regalarme el precioso tesoro que representa su amistad, ademas hago mención honorifica de mi maestra: -Katarina-, quien me ha enseñado gran parte de lo que se, no pertenece a este sitio, pero si algún día lo llega a ver (o lo estas viendo sensei), quiero que sepas que nunca podre pagarte lo mucho que te debo y siempre te recuerdo con cariño.

sin mas que decir me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, salud de hierro, abundancia en sus hogares y sobre todo, felicidad, hasta otra ocasión queridos lectores. ANH fuera.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Look at my tears and say your heart is bleeding, a y Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto y bla bla bla.

CHAPTER 21: LONG TIME AGO, THE DRAGON`S AGE

—Torakishi, Torayota, Toramao, ¿Que ha pasado?—

La voz de la princesa nocturna quien se mantuvo impasible ante la situación despertó a los presentes de su trance, el servicio medico no se hizo esperar, después de todo un hueco estomacal y una hemorragia continua no eran asunto de risa, apenas les retiraron los cuerpos, los tigres hicieron una reverencia a la niña y explicaron brevemente la situación en la que se encontraban, ya qué ellos mismos sé acababan de enterar de los sucesos.

3 días de otro encierro hospitalario en cuidados intensivos, esa era la condena que tenía que pasar Hiyoru Sol debido a aquella tóxica experiencia, si bien la hemorragia continua se había detenido a tiempo, las múltiples infecciones y virus qué aún tenía el cuerpo del andrógino joven lo llevaron a esa situación, su único consuelo era qué no termino en una camilla por un par de meses cómo le pasó a su ex-sensei.

Si bien el rubio tenía qué planificar sus movimientos a futuro junto con el nocturno joven, eso no es lo que en este momento pasaba por la cabeza del Uzumaki, su corazón estaba mas que feliz de haber encontrado una familia en los Hyuga.

A la mañana siguiente inmediatamente salió muy temprano de su casa, vestido con un chaleco naranja con unos pantalones del mismo color, fue disparado a la mansión Hyuga para encontrarse con la familia principal, y sorpresivamente con las Yoruno menores, al parecer Hiashi veía de buen modo a las chicas de ese clan, por lo qué les ofreció un techo un poco más espacioso y mejor equipado qué el departamento de Sol.

—Buenos días Otou-sama— Saludo el rubio, quien ahora llamaba así a Hiashi por petición de este último.

—Buenos días, te encargo a Hinata hoy también— Respondió el mayor, saliendo quien ahora era su prometida de la edificación para tomar del brazo al jinchuriki con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos partieron en dirección a la academia ninja arrancando varios comentarios negativos por parte de los aldeanos, "Hyuga-sama se volvió loco","¿Cómo puede ese monstruo manchar a tan noble familia?", comentarios de ese tipo, pero no importaban en absoluto, la pareja no escuchaba, mejor dicho, no podía escuchar, estaban tan ensimismados y perdidos en su propio mundo qué ya nada les importaba, llegando así al recinto llamado academia, donde Iruka los esperaba, aun en silla de ruedas quería ser útil enseñando en lugar de quedarse postrado en un hospital mientras esperaba el diagnóstico sobre su estado.

Ya qué nadie en la aldea además del clan Hyuga y los Yoruno sabían de la relación qué tenían Naruto y Hinata, los estudiantes sé extrañaron de verlos llegar juntos, de hecho, llegaron con la ojiperla abrazando él brazo del rubio y este sé encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, era algo bastante inusual en él.

Iruka encontró qué esa amistad había sido una buena influencia para Naruto, ya qué desde hace tiempo había dejado atrás las travesuras.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin embargo justo a mitad del salón apareciero el Yoruno que supuestamente debía estar hospitalizado junto con el único tigre macho de sus invocaciones, tomando consigo a un recién reingresado Sasuke, a Naruto, a Hinata y curiosamente también a Shinobu Kirisame y a Yukinoshita Yukino, su movimiento fue tan rápido que incluso antes de que Iruka pudiera articular palabra alguna, los estudiantes así como los "intrusos" se encontraban a medio salón, desapareciendo en una capa de niebla negra.

—Que mal amigo, se olvido de que también me quería saltar la clase— Murmuro el pelipiña en medio de un pronunciado bostezo, recriminando mentalmente a Sol.

—Son muy valientes por ignorar mi magnifica presencia— Exclamo ególatramente un chico de apariencia bestial seguido de un pequeño ladrido, esto debido a qué sé sentía algo acomplejado por el hecho de qué cierta tercia entre los qué desaparecieron lo había superado por mucho, razón suficiente para qué aprovechará la situación y de pasó, inflar su ego un poco.

/

"Por cuanto tiempo he acumulado esta vida, cuantos siglos han pasado desde qué nací y cuantos milenios pasarán antes de qué mi papel acabe"

—Shinigami-sama, no es propio de usted hacer ese tipo de pensamientos— Menciono un ser de aspecto algo raro, no media más de un metro de alto y estaba completamente cubierto por una manta de color lila.

—Tienes razón wagamama (egoísmo), sin embargo aún me pregunto si es así cómo Itsuka (Algún día) sé imaginaba qué pasaría todo esto— Respondió el rey de los dioses de la muerte.

A diferencia de la ves qué visito a Sol, esta vez sé podía apreciar su figura completamente.

El rey de los dioses de la muerte vestía con una túnica hecha de piel putrefacta, sin embargo no daba asco o repulsión, en vez de eso sé veía extrañamente hermosa. Sé movía usando levitación, ya qué no tenía pies y su rostro, mejor dicho, su cabeza entera estaba conformada por un cráneo de cristal, era difícil determinar si alguna vez tuvo piel, no tenía globos oculares, de modo qué su mirada era profunda, tan profunda qué el abismo en el fondo del mar sé quedaría corto en comparación.

La corona de huesos de plata qué adornaba su cráneo denotaba su posición.

—Shidaime rokudou sennin, qué recuerdos, ¿Cuantos eones han pasado desde qué murió?— Exclamo ese ser lila, al parecer dentro de esa manta sé ocultaba una figura humana, al menos la silueta qué sé dibujaba daba a entender eso.

—Eso es algo qué la humanidad no debe saber wagamama, la era de los dragones ha terminado junto con la muerte de Itsuka Banshou, no saques a relucir él tema— Él rey uso su tono magnánimo para dar esa orden.

—Ou-sama, él enfrentamiento entre shidaime rokudou y Amatsumagatsuchi es algo qué nadie qué lo haya visto va a olvidar jamás— Respondió ese ser con un claro intento de recalcar lo evidente.

Él rey sé mantuvo impasible, después de todo eso era verdad, él incidente qué separo a los humanos de la tierra de los dioses, obligando a estos últimos a crear una nueva tierra para las personas.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron cómo estaban previstas, los humanos sé encargaron de plantar la semilla de la maldad en esa nueva tierra creada para ellos, creando así al Juuby, la bestia de 10 colas, por ello, los dioses decidieron qué debían dejar a los humanos resolver lo qué iniciaron.

Pocos dioses fueron la excepción, por supuesto contando a quien ahora es él rey de los dioses de la muerte, creando así él reino de los muertos en él mundo humano.

—Pero esos chicos me impresionan Ou-sama, Uzumaki Naruto tiene la misma esencia de un rokudou sennin y Hiyoru Sol puede volverse fácilmente un ikkitousen (quiere decir "Uno con la fuerza de mil"), además de qué he sentido él ryugan en Uzumaki— Él egoísmo habló animosamente.

—Lo qué me preocupa es ese jutsu, ryurin houtenjin, sé qué es una patada qué libera la tensión de la pierna en él momento del impacto para evitar daños en él usuario, ya qué esa fuerza bestial arrancaría los músculos de quien la use sin entrenamiento adecuado, pero él problema radica en lo qué pasó después de qué Sol la uso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello— Meditaba él shinigami mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

—¿Lo dice por qué él justsu evoca a un dragón antiguo quién debería estar sellado o por qué la luz negra es una completa anormalidad?— Cuestiono esa silueta llamada egoísmo con un marcado tono de curiosidad.

—Por ambas cosas, no es qué sea precisamente algo malo, de hecho es un jutsu admirable qué fue creado por Hiyoru Sol de una manera un tanto rara, pero me preocupa qué eso pueda atraer a Shinra— Respondió él rey de los muertos.

—Shinra-sama esta muy ocupada reinando en Takamagahara (tierra de los dioses, según él fic y yo) cómo para prestarle atención a los sucesos del mundo humano— Comento él pequeño ser lila.

—Espero qué tengas razón wagamama, de no ser él caso podrían resurgir los dragones de su prisión— Él rey menciono esto mientras recordaba sucesos del pasado, uno del cual pocos saben.

—Quien diría qué la guerra entre los dragones, los dioses y los yokai resurgiría después de tanto tiempo, al menos cómo una posibilidad— Comento él pequeño ser.

—Él fenómeno de los seres fuera de tiempo, él ryurin houtenjin, él ryugan, él despertar de Amatsumagatsuchi en Takamagahara, él caos y él orden y finalmente la posibilidad de qué Uzumaki Naruto sé vuelva él yondaime rokudou sennin, todo esto es demasiado extraño— Él shinigami no ou sé mostraba preocupado ante tales sucesos, eso era él indicio de algo qué podría acabar con él mundo.

—Ahora qué lo menciona ou-sama, Hiyoru Sol es él poseedor del Chaoton pero, ¿Quién es él poseedor del Kosouton (estilo del orden)?— Exclamo él pequeño ser.

—Si te lo digo, te aprovecharas de eso egoistamente, wagamama—

—Es solo curiosidad inocente ou-sama— Sé excuso él ser.

—Solo te diré qué eso es algo qué Hiyoru Sol y esa persona deben resolver, ya qué la relación entre él caos y él orden es algo qué escapa de mi comprensión— Al terminar de hablar, un extraño objeto apareció en las manos, o mejor dicho, los huesos de cristal qué servían cómo manos del rey.

Ese objeto extraño sé convirtió en un pergamino qué desapareció al momento en qué él rey de la muerte soplo sobre él, había algo qué él shinigami quería transmitir a cualquier costo.

Al ser él un Dios qué hoy día gobierna en él mundo de los muertos, él cual es él único nexo entre los humanos y él Takamagahara, le daba la ventaja de observar todos los sucesos en ambos mundos, por lo qué de su cuenta corría él prevenir una catástrofe para ambos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\(°-°)/

Un jutsu espacio-temporal llevo al nocturno joven y a los chicos qué tomo de la academia a un bosque cercano al barrio Uchiha, en donde los esperaban él otro par de tigresas y él ahora shoishi de los Uchiha, con todo preparado para una sesión de entrenamiento.

No pasó mi un minuto antes de qué Namida, Yoruhime y Hanabi llegarán al lugar.

—Bien, desde ahora no piensen en mi cómo un compañero de la academia o un mocoso qué sé cree shinobi, piensen en mi cómo alguien quién los llevará hasta él infierno— Exclamo Sol mientras sus ojos resplandecían cual rubíes recién pulidos.

—hmp, alguien qué no me llega ni a los talones ¿Va a llevarme al infierno?, no me hagas reír— Comento Sasuke confiando en qué él entrenamiento qué realiza con su hermano lo había puesto por encima del nivel gennin.

Shinobu no tenía muy gratos recuerdos a causa de su visita a casa del andrógino, de hecho empezaba a sospechar qué él chico en cuestión quería hacerle pagar por irrumpir en su hogar sin previo aviso.

Hababi estaba emocionada por comenzar su entrenamiento con Sol, después de todo sé había encaprichado con él al grado de qué quería marcarlo cómo su propiedad, y eso sé notaba en su expresión, en la qué sé comía con la mirada a Sol.

Yukinoshita Yukino no sabía casi nada de los presentes, principalmente por qué ella prefería leer un libro a pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, eso significaba qué era la única además de Hinata qué no pertenecía a algún "fanclub" dedicado a alabar a Sasuke o a Sol cómo toda su generación lo hacia, por lo qué sé preguntaba la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Yukino es de tez clara y delicadas facciones, ojos de un color azul añil, cabello azabache y lacio, largo hasta la cintura, su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo de color blanco con detalles bordados en forma de copos de nieve haciendo juego con un pantalón corto del mismo tono.

Naruto ya sabía qué tarde o temprano él entrenamiento sé extendería y qué más personas sé les unirían, pero estaba sintiendo escalofríos sobre lo qué Sol tendría en mente.

Hinata ya sé había habituado a las ocurrencias del Yoruno en los entrenamientos, y sabía mejor qué nadie qué si bien eran un tanto desquiciadas y locas, valía la pena seguir con ellas.

—Tienes razón Uchihuahua, con esta apariencia no asustaría no a un mosquito— Respondió Sol mientras hacia sellos a una velocidad apenas visible.

Nadie, a excepción de Naruto e Itachi daba crédito a lo qué veía, él chico de no más de 11 años sé había transformado en un hombre de 20, solo Naruto sabía qué esa era su edad real y qué uso un henge no jutsu para aparentar, pero eso no quitaba él hecho de qué su figura sé veía imponente.

Sol sé volvió notoriamente más grande, vestía con un conjunto en blanco y negro qué le cubría todo el cuerpo parecido al de un artista marcial shaolin, él fleco qué cubría su frente había desaparecido, su cabello era tan largo qué llegaba a sus pantorrillas, igualmente atado en una cola de caballo, su cara aún sé mantenía en él punto en donde es difícil diferenciar su género, su cuerpo sé veía excesivamente delgado, al punto qué daba un aire de debilidad qué recordaba a su difunto padre, pero su expresión mostraba una sádica sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo un completo enfermo mental podría hacer.

—Cómo decía, los llévare hasta él infierno— Acto seguido levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho con sus dedos extendidos.

—En cinco meses los volveré tan buenos qué podrán tocarme un cabello— Concluyo Sol.

Sasuke sé ofendió con ese comentario, no le importaba qué Sol sé hubiera hecho más grande o qué sus notas en la academia fueran exactamente las mismas, sé lanzo al ataque con un rápido movimiento apuntando a soltar una patada a la cabeza del andrógino con toda su fuerza, pero no contaba con qué Sol ya lo hubiera tomado de la cabeza y lo estrellara en él suelo.

—Cómo dije, en 5 meses sé volverán tan buenos qué podrán tocarme un cabello— Repitió él nocturno mientras un escalofrío recorría la espina dorsal de quienes no conocían los métodos de entrenamiento de quién ahora sería su verdugo.

Itachi podía asegurar que ese entrenamiento sería gratificante para todos, ya que por experiencia había sufrido de primera mano lo que él ex-yoruno es capaz de hacer, más aún cuando hace pocos minutos le había pedido un enfrentamiento amistoso y en menos de 5 minutos ya había un claro ganador.

/Flashback\\\

Itachi atacaba a Sol con combinaciones de golpes y katon ligero, tenía activado su sharingan e intentaba atrapar a su contrincante en un genjutsu.

Aún con esto no veía venir los ataques que lanzaba él joven desde ángulos irregulares, cualquiera diría que era un novato en taijutsu, de no ser por que todos esos ataques estaban dirigidos a los puntos vitales y con una velocidad sorprendentemente elevada para un niño.

No pasó mucho antes de que Itachi lanzará una patada media y Sol tomará su pierna al vuelo y diera un pequeño salto sobre esta para lanzar un ataque sobre su adversario, Itachi lanzo una bola de fuego proveniente de su boca a Sol, estando en él aire y con su sharingan activo era casi imposible que él nocturno lo evadiera, en cambio, este ya sé había posicionado a espaldas del Uchiha con un kunai en mano amenazando con cortar la garganta de Itachi.

—Parece que gane— Mencionaba él niño en un tono neutral.

—Al parecer soy bastante incompetente cómo shinobi— Se recriminaba él Uchiha.

—No es eso, la verdad es que tengo una enorme ventaja sobre tu clan en particular, veras, al parecer mi kekengenkai es capaz de neutralizar completamente él sharingan, en toda la batalla utilice ninjutsu para probar mi teoría y resulto acertada— Explicaba él Yoruno dejando atónito a Itachi, ya que era ilógico lo que Sol decía, pero si consideraba él hecho de que su sharingan no le sirvió para leer los movimientos de Sol y mucho menos para hacerlo caer en un genjutsu usando su visión hipnótica, todo eso tenía sentido.

/Fin del flashback\\\

—Una pregunta, ¿Por qué me trajiste a mi?— Cuestiono la chica de ojos añil

Sol deshizo su henge, ya qué se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo de niño además de qué a la larga consumía bastante chakra, e inmediatamente respondió.

—La verdad es qué en la academia se forman equipos de dos hombres y una mujer, pero en este año en particular se formara uno de dos mujeres y un hombre, y no quisiera qué mis compañeras de equipo sean unas inútiles—

—Te metiste a la oficinas del viejo y viste los documentos secretos de la aldea, ¿Verdad?— Él enfado del Uzumaki era bastante notorio.

—Solo vi la parte donde planificaban los equipos de gennins de la academia, y da la casualidad de qué ustedes dos estaban cómo candidatas en un 85% a tomar él lugar de mis compañeras— Menciono él andrógino mientras señalaba a las dos chicas qué había arrastrado consigo.

A Yoruhime parecía no importarle este hecho, lo qué su mentor había dicho era una razón válida para entrenar a unas extrañas, por otra parte Hanabi se moría de celos por esas dos chicas, ya qué de confirmarse ese hecho estarían con él motivo de su capricho de niña enamorada.

Sasuke por otro lado no cabía en si de la impresión, qué hubiera alguien mucho más fuerte qué él y qué sean de la misma edad lo hería profundamente en su orgullo.

Naruto tenía un nivel equivalente al de Sol en él kokujin y aún más en otras áreas, pero gracias al ex-yoruno había logrado encontrar él truco para hacer él rasengan sin necesidad de un clon, mostrando qué él era él genio más grande qué él rubio hubiese conocido, por lo qué no replico más al reprobable comportamiento qué mostró este último.

—Usagi, ya qué tu si eres capaz de hacerme algo de daño te entrenare aparte, Kitsune, ya qué tu me superas en batalla, te enseñare en un área en la qué soy superior a ti, además después me ayudaras, Uchihuahua, Yuki onna, Simplona y Ookami, primero debemos mejorar su resistencia, así qué tendrán un entrenamiento estilo sister— Explicaba calmadamente él andrógino.

—¿Estilo sister?— Cuestionaron todos al unísono.

—Bueno, los escalofríos y los temblores son una reacción natural del cuerpo humano qué ejercita los músculos y quema una buena cantidad de calorías, si sumamos a esto las actividades aeróbicas de correr, saltar y coordinar, estarán en buena forma en poco tiempo— Musitaba él oscuro joven.

—Explícate mejor Sol-san, ¿A donde quieres llegar con ésto?— Volvió a articular palabra a quién apodaron yuki onna, no solo por qué su nombre repite él yuki, también por su actitud cortante y fría.

—Básicamente, entrenarán huyendo por sus vidas—

Al momento de qué él chico concluía su frase, sus invocaciones mostraron sus filosos dientes, emitieron un sonoro rugido y ensancharon los músculos de sus patas.

—Apresúrense si no quieren ser mierda de tigre—

Y una vez su maestro dijo esto, los tigres se lanzaron al ataque a una velocidad sorprendente.

Él rastro de feminidad en las mujeres se perdió al ser perseguidas por esas bestias, él Uchiha menor mostró una expresión de genuino terror cuando un tigre destruyo un árbol bastante grueso de un zarpazo intentando alcanzarlo, las lágrimas se podían apreciar en él rostro de los jóvenes perseguidos mientras intentaban por todos los medios mantenerse a salvo.

Los qué no eran perseguidos tenían la mandíbula peligrosamente cercana a dislocarse, mientras Namida se moría a carcajadas y Yoruhime se moría de ganas de tener algo qué le ayudara a inmortalizar ese momento para la posteridad, de algún modo ver así a la pequeña Hyuga le era gratificante.

—No será gracioso cuando tu seas la siguiente Namida, con él nivel qué tienes no eres una digna escolta de ba-sama— Dicho esto, la joven freno sus carcajadas en secó, solo para encontrarse con un clon de Sol atacándola con Shishin taijutsu.

—! SOL, DETEN ESTA LOCURA ¡— Grito él rubio, Hinata sintió qué casi se le revientan los tímpanos debido a su proximidad con su prometido.

Itachi lo secundo para ser detenido al instante.

—Kitsune, tu debes mejorar tus instintos básicos al grado de qué puedas ser un ninja sensorial sin necesidad de usar chakra natural, para eso haremos él "Laberinto del fin de la vida"— Volvió a articular él ex-yoruno antes de qué pudieran replicar.

—Usagi, ahí momentos en los qué dependes mucho de tu visión perfecta, de hecho tu debilidad es qué tu visión es tan sensible con él byakugan activo qué un cambio brusco en la luz de tu entorno te dejaría con una ceguera temporal, así qué trabajaremos en ello— La Hyuga solo asintió a lo dicho por Sol.

—Ojeras, tu sharingan desgasta tu cuerpo más de lo necesario, si fuera cuestión de resistencia eso sería más fácil de resolver, pero desgraciadamente parece no ser el caso, así qué te llévare a tus límites hasta qué puedas acostumbrarte al ritmo qué te imponen tus ojos— La explicación del nocturno fue suficiente para dar a conocer la debilidad de Itachi, misma qué el ignoraba.

—Yoruhime-sama, le haré una evaluación general y en base a los resultados decidiré qué entrenamiento es más apropiado para usted— Concluyo el instructor shota.

/5 meses después\\\

El ex-yoruno cumplió con lo qué prometió al volver más fuertes a quienes sacó de clases el día en qué irrumpió en el salón, además de qué verdaderamente los hizo visitar el Infierno, pero todos mantenían en secreto los resultados, de hecho Naruto apenas había mejorado sus notas debido a las exigencias de su suegro.

Sasuke ahora le tenía un inexplicable miedo a las cuerdas hechas de cabello.

Shinobu tenía ya varias cicatrices emocionales debido a sus encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo con una tercia de tigres en particular.

Lo único qué cambio de Yukino era qué ahora mostraba interés en escribir su propia novela, eso claro sin contar qué realmente sé hizo mucho más resistente debido al entrenamiento estilo "sister".

Itachi, alias ojeras, pudo expandir el límite del sharingan, además de qué su capacidad para almacenar chakra creció considerablemente.

Namida ahora sabía por qué Sol era mejor instructor qué Midori, incluso consideraba la posibilidad de aislarse en un bosque si eso la podía volver más fuerte.

Yoruhime y Hanabi ahora mantenían una sana amistad mientras Sol no estuviera de por medio, ambas sé habían vuelto muy hábiles en el uso del kokujin, al tal grado qué cuando peleaban, al menos un par de metros cuadrados desaparecían del mapa.

Las clases en la academia transcurrían con normalidad, hasta qué Iruka, quién ahora usaba un bastón, aparecía dejando a el maestro de historia ninja con una cara molesta al tener qué interrumpir su clase.

—Bueno chicos, cómo ya lo saben en un par de semanas más sé realizarán los exámenes finales qué los colocaría en la posición de gennin, además de qué hokage-sama nos honrará con su presencia ese día, por lo qué traigo un comunicado de parte del mismo— Iruka sacó un pergamino de su bastón y procedió a leerlo.

"El futuro de konoha reside en la voluntad qué ustedes cargan con orgullo, puede qué ahora mismo no comprendan el significado de estas palabras, pero estoy seguro de qué algún día la voluntad de fuego qué cubre a las hojas sobre sus bandanas shinobi les haga ver por sus amigos, sus familias, sus sueños y sobre todo, por el futuro qué compartimos, ya qué todos somos parte de la gran familia llamada konoha, cada persona a su lado es un hermano de distintos padres, cada hermano es un aliado en los desafíos qué enfrentamos, cada aliado es una parte de nosotros y nosotros debemos proteger cada parte de nuestro ser. Recuerden qué a partir de ahora, ustedes no pertenecen a konoha, konoha les pertenece a ustedes"

El comunicado del hokage sacó las lágrimas de Naruto, el comprendía el significado de esas palabras a la perfección, Hinata, quién estaba al lado de su prometido, compartía ese sentimiento de solidaridad qué transmitían esas palabras.

Los alumnos sé miraban entusiasmados, qué fueran reconocidos por el hokage de esa manera los llenaba de un gran orgullo, a excepción claro de Shikamaru, quién pensaba qué todo eso era muy problemático.

El profesor de historia ninja aplaudió a las palabras del hokage, pero había alguien en particular qué no mostraba expresión o emoción alguna.

—Trata a tus soldados cómo a tus hijos y estos te seguirán incluso al Infierno— Murmuro el caótico joven para si mismo, mientras intentaba descifrar si el gesto del hokage era de nobleza o para mantener control sobre las vidas de los aspirantes a shinobi.

-ENTRE LÍNEAS-

—Shinra-sama, ha llegado un mensaje del shinigami no ou— Mencionaba una mujer de cabellera color violeta al igual qué el tono de sus ojos, vestía cómo una sacerdotisa shinto.

Acto seguido, un hombre vestido de sacerdote shinto con la cara cubierta por una pañoleta qué tenía escrito el kanji de "virtud" sé apresuraba con un pergamino en manos.

La reina de los dioses sé encontraba detrás de una cortina en un muy elaborado altar, parecido al qué usaban los emperadores en las eras de los shogunatos en Japón, razón por la cual solo sé podía apreciar su silueta.

Después de un momento el pergamino levito desde las manos de aquel hombre y sé dirigió hacia la cortina, en donde desapareció.

—Kuonji, llama a una junta extraordinaria del taketsunomi (el consejo de sabios de los dioses, al menos según el fic)— En cuanto la silueta tras la cortina termino esta frase, el hombre con la cara cubierta sé retiro.

—Shinra-sama, ¿Ocurrió algo?— Cuestiono la mujer qué permanecía en la habitación junto a la reina de los dioses.

—Shinigami no ou me envío un informe sobre el despertar de Amatsumagatsuchi, al parecer los dragones antiguos sé están reuniendo en el monte Ryutenji, además de qué hay sucesos anormales en el mundo humano— Respondió la diosa a la brevedad.

—¿Qué clase de sucesos?— Pregunto la mujer

—Sea lo qué sea dejaré eso en manos de Shinigami no ou, lo importante ahora mismo es entablar la paz con los dragones— Respondió la diosa, confiando plenamente en el juicio del shinigami.

Por otro lado, un majestuoso dragón blanco surcaba los cielos, era una encantadora y atrayente visión, de no ser por qué las nubes sé volvían negras con su presencia y una lluvia torrencial sé precipitaba sobre el suelo bajo el qué volaba, destrozando así un área de cultivos y matando ahogado a un rebaño de carneros pertenecientes al Dios de la cosecha.

Tal cómo lo habían dicho, el Amatsumagatsuchi había despertado en Takamagahara, después de incontables años el legendario dragón de las tormentas del fin de los tiempos había salido del sello en qué estuvo prisionero gracias a Itsuka Banshou, el primer Dios degradado a humano y el primer sabio de los seis caminos en la historia.

-PASADO DISTANTE, MELODÍA EN EL OCASO-

Una tradición del clan Yoruno, era qué solo debían mostrar la piel de la espalda y él pecho la persona amada, ver siquiera los pies descalzos de otra persona era casi cómo ver a esa persona desnuda. Solo la madre o mujer a cargo del o la Yoruno en cuestión eran la excepción a la regla, sin embargo esa extraña costumbre también sé extendía al clan Hino.

Si alguien veía un exceso de piel en un miembro del sexo opuesto entre estos clanes debían casarse, si bien era una costumbre un tanto arcaica y anticuada, los miembros de ambos clanes la valoraban casi al grado de una religión, aunque respetando el hecho de qué solo sé limitaba a su clan y a los qué compartían esa costumbre y no a personas ajenas a eso.

Ese no fue el caso de Masataka y Hikari, ya qué ellos sé enamoraron genuinamente y sé casaron sin seguir esta costumbre, de hecho no fue si no hasta qué ambos compartieron las experiencias qué habían tenido en sus respectivas aldeas, sé dieron cuenta de qué ambos clanes tenían esa misma tradición.

Sin embargo no dudaron en entregar no solo su cuerpo, si no también su alma esa noche tan especial para ambos, fundiendo la luz y la oscuridad en un solo acto de amor, amor tan puro qué incluso podría pasar una eternidad y el sentimiento seguiría intacto.

Ambos ignoraban qué esa misma noche habían creado una vida en el vientre de la fémina del día.

Después de dos meses, el embarazo ya era notorio, dando una inmensa dicha y felicidad a los futuros padres, así cómo al viejo shoishi del día al saber qué sería abuelo, pero las complicaciones apenas comenzaban, en el clan Yoruno sospechaban de las recientes actitudes de Masataka al intentar qué hubiese una tregua con los Hino, mientras estos últimos empezaban a quejarse del embarazo de Hikari, siendo qué solo 10 personas en ese clan sabían quién era el esposo de la mujer en cuestión y por tanto el padre de la criatura, si hacían público ese conocimiento, seguramente sé desataría una guerra entre ambos clanes.

Yoruno Mitsumi era uno de los mejores de su clan, solo con el shoishi y su hija por encima de su fuerza, pero el siempre decía qué había alguien más fuerte qué el y qué no le creerían si les dijera quién es, dejando esto último cómo un completo misterio.

El estaba al tanto de la situación de su mejor amigo y rival, estando del lado de los qué apoyaban la tregua entre los clanes ocultos del país del bosque oscuro.

—Masataka, las cosas sé están complicando más de lo qué parece, ¿Qué harás si tu hijo nace y aún no sé ha logrado la paz entre nosotros?— Cuestionaba el hombre conocido cómo Mitsumi a la pareja, ya qué sé encontraba de visita en su casa.

—De ser ese el caso...—

—Ambos abandonaremos a nuestro clan para seguir con nuestra familia— Concluyo Hikari interrumpiendo a su esposo, pero sé conocían tan bien qué sabían qué ambos dirían exactamente lo mismo en esa situación.

La pareja sé tomo de las manos, mostrando una melancólica expresión, ya estaban preparados para tomar esa medida, pero no volver a ver a sus familias por culpa de un estúpido rencor qué no les correspondía, aunque el pensamiento de iniciar su propia familia lejos de todo esto los reconfortaba.

—Entiendo, solo quiero qué sepan qué yo estoy completamente de su lado, y no solo yo, Eita también te apoya Masataka, por no decir qué estoy seguro de qué Midori también estará de acuerdo con su causa— Volvió a articular el hombre.

—No sabés cómo te lo agradezco Mitsumi, es bastante alentador saber qué contamos con el apoyo del "Hayabusa (Halcón peregrino)"— Bromeo el aludido en respuesta al comentario de su mejor amigo, sacando también una encantadora sonrisa a su esposa.

La puerta no tardo en emitir un ligero golpeteo, esto debido a qué Hikari trabajaba cómo costurera en el pueblo aledaño debido a qué sé aburría al tener qué abandonar las misiones shinobi por su embarazo, por tanto recibía visitas constantes de sus compañeras de trabajo y de algunos clientes ocasionales.

Todos le habían dicho qué era mejor qué trabajará en casa, en gran parte por qué su hogar era un deleite para la vista, y todos usaban eso de pretexto para ir a admirar el paisaje, inclusive un pintor había pedido permiso para retratar ese pintoresco lugar hecho por la naturaleza, o al menos eso dice la leyenda.

La fémina embarazada estaba dispuesta a levantarse del sillón en donde reposaba para ir a abrir la puerta, pero fue detenida por su esposo, y este a su vez fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Iré yo, ustedes descansen, Hikari, debes reposar, Masataka, tu acabas de llegar de una misión así qué descansa un momento— Exclamaba el hombre Yoruno soltero antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse a la entrada del lugar.

La casa en cuestión era mucho más amplia de lo qué sé podía apreciar desde el exterior, para empezar, desde fuera sé podía apreciar una casa de dos pisos de un tamaño regular, pero por dentro, tenía dos salas, un comedor perfectamente amueblado, una cocina con un horno de piedra, surtida alacena y por si fuera poco, sé daba el lujo de tener el mismo tamaño qué la sala de estar, sumado a qué había una habitación de huéspedes y un retrete en ese primer piso. En el segundo sé encontraban un par de habitaciones para huéspedes, la habitación de la pareja y otro retrete, sin contar qué la casa tiene un sótano en donde sé encuentra un baño termal, cabe destacar la fuente artesanal ubicada en el centro del amplio espacio en donde estaba el agua, estaba hecha de un mineral especial qué creaba aquel onsen artificial y su diseño del Sol junto a la Luna era exquisito.

La pareja sé exalto en cuanto oyeron una sonora exclamación de guerra, proveniente de la puerta de su hogar.

La pareja rápidamente sé dirigió al lugar de donde provino esa exclamación, pero no contaban con qué un enfrentamiento entre un Yoruno y un par de kunoichis Hino sé estuviera llevando a cabo.

Al menos la parte ofensiva sé limitaba a las kunoichis, ya qué el Yoruno no hacia nada por atacar.

—Sin eco, Sin sombra , -Kokujin: yukikaze— Murmuro el hombre de débil apariencia mientras sé interponía en la pelea, deteniendo todo movimiento al ritmo qué el aire sé enfrió al punto de qué literalmente congelo las manos de las agresoras.

Estas sé sorprendieron al ver a un segundo Yoruno hacer acto de presencia, temiendo lo peor por su amiga, quién había dejado su aldea debido a los constantes acosos qué sufría por causa de su embarazo.

—Kirara, Yui, por favor detengan su ataque— Exclamo la embarazada, provocando qué las aludidas en cuestión miraran confundidas la escena.

Y no era para menos, ya qué en primer lugar un Hino y un Yoruno no se supone qué deberían estar en el mismo lugar conviviendo cómo si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Hikari entendió eso, así qué ni lenta ni perezosa exclamo.

—Les presento a mi marido, Yoruno Masataka—

Las Kunoichis se quedaron hechas piedra, saber qué su amiga se había casado con un Yoruno les cayo cómo un meteorito a la cabeza.

Ya estando todos tranquilos y una vez qué Mitsumi vendo las manos de las kunoichis para qué recuperarán algo de calor, entraron a la sala de estar, en donde tomaron asiento y la conversación fluyó.

—Hikari, me alegra qué estés bien pero...— Una de las féminas del día, quién respondía al nombre de Kirara, no pudo concluir su frase mientras observaba a los hombres Yoruno con recelo.

—No esperábamos encontrarte, bueno, ya sabés, así— Comento su acompañante, llamada Yui mientras se preguntaba cual de los dos Yoruno era el esposo de Hikari, ya qué ella les dijo su nombre más no quién era.

—Hikari, ya qué tenemos más visitas iré por algo para la cena, no pienso dejar qué tus amigas se vallan sin antes comer un poco—

—Arigato, anata— Contesto la fémina en respuesta al diálogo del hombre de apariencia débil, el mismo qué le congelo las manos a las kunoichis.

—Te acompaño Masataka— Secundo el otro nocturno, apoyaba la tregua con los Hino, pero estar así con ellas era un tanto incómodo, sin mencionar qué tenía qué prepararse mentalmente para no cometer un error y llevar a sus clanes a un estado de tensión irreversible.

Una vez los hombres salieron de la casa, la tensión en la misma desapareció mágicamente.

—Me alegra verlas otra vez— Menciono Hikari con una jovial sonrisa.

—Este es un hogar increíble Hikari, ¿A quién se lo compraron?— Menciono Yui intentando olvidar un poco el asunto con los Yoruno.

—Masataka-sama lo construyo después de qué compro este terreno— La respuesta de la aludida no ayudaba en nada para dejar de lado el tema de la noche.

—Hikari, ¿Cómo es qué te casaste con él?— Cuestiono Kirara, su duda venía de una razón simple, ¿Cómo es qué una distinguida shinobi como Hikari se casará con alguien del clan con quienes tenían una relación mortal?, además ella conocía él nombre de Yoruno Masataka y sabía por los rumores qué se propagaban sobre él, qué era un hombre sumamente débil.

Hikari les contó la historia del sobre cómo conoció a Masataka y cómo fue qué se enamoro de él, sorprendiendo a sus amigas al desmentir los rumores sobre su marido y qué de hecho, él estaba en la misma posición qué ella al ser él hijo del shoishi Yoruno.

Las féminas aún estaban renuentes a tratar con los Yoruno, pero él observar a su amiga feliz y viendo la posición en la qué se encontraba, decidieron, al menos, hacer él intento.

Después de todo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, para Kirara, Mitsumi estaba de muy buen ver, un cuerpo tan trabajado cómo él suyo, él cual examino mientras lo atacaba, era irresistible para una hembra en celo.

Por otro lado, había algo dentro del clan Hino qué inquietaba a Yoichi, él hermano de Hikari tenía fuertes sospechas de qué alguien estaba rastreando a su querida hermana para averiguar quién se había atrevido a mancillarla, pero él problema es qué Hikari tenía tantos pretendientes entre los Hino qué era demasiado difícil deducir quién o quienes eran los qué intentaban localizarla.

Esto sumado al hecho de qué si esas personas lograran su objetivo, su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrino terminarían muertos.

-EXTRA-

Entrenamiento infernal.

Sasuke había probado ser sumamente impaciente en ocasiones, y claro, después de dos semanas de un intenso entrenamiento, si le podemos llamar entrenamiento a correr por tu vida, ya estaba sumamente exasperado y exigía a gritos qué le pusieran un verdadero reto.

—Uchihuhahua, te desesperas muy fácil sabés— Menciono él shota-sensei.

—Qué alguien de mi misma edad me este entrenando por petición de mi hermano ya es sumamente denigrante, así qué apresúrate y hazme más fuerte— Contesto Sasuke notoriamente molesto.

—Quieres un verdadero reto, entonces qué tal esto— Menciono shota-sensei mientras sacaba una cuerda hecha de cabello negro.

—Maldito, deja de burlarte de mi— Respondió él Uchiha más qué molesto.

—Este será un buen entrenamiento para mejorar tu paciencia y disciplina— Exclamo él ex-yoruno mientras ataba a Sasuke con esa cuerda haciendo gala de una velocidad casi inhumana.

Él Uchiha intento moverse violentamente para romper aquella atadura, pero fue él peor error qué pudo haber cometido, estaba atado de tal forma qué un leve movimiento haría qué él delgado cabello negro cortará su piel, por no mencionar qué ese mismo movimiento provoco qué la cuerda en si le dislocara él hombro.

—Tu misión es librarte de esas ataduras, puedes quejarte después de qué lo hayas logrado— Artículo él ex-yoruno mientras dejaba a Sasuke sufrir solo.

Naruto estaba metido en un estanque de 5 metros de profundidad, su misión era bastante sencilla, salir de ese estanque.

Tenía a 5 clones haciendo la misma tarea, pero pese a lo sencilla qué era su misión, le era sumamente difícil concretarla, y no era para menos, ya qué ese estanque estaba impregnado con chaoton.

—Kitsune, si solo vas desesperadamente a la superficie te hundirás aún más, y si tomás una dirección al azar te perderás ahí dentro, solo sigue tu instinto de supervivencia para salir de ahí— Mencionaba Sol desde fuera del estanque.

Él jutsu en si no se veía de utilidad alguna, pero era una excelente trampa mortal, no por nada se llamaba "jinsei ni owari no danjou (Laberinto del fin de la vida).

Básicamente consistía en impregnar una buena cantidad de agua con chaoton y qué alguien cayera en ella, de esa forma él caos del agua confundiría los sentidos al grado de un genjutsu de alto nivel, con la diferencia de qué no se trataba de uno, por lo qué no se podía interrumpir al cortar él circuito de chakra, de hecho lo haría peor.

Shinobu era la única qué seguía con él entrenamiento estilo sister al ser la qué tenía menos resistencia del grupo, y claro, después de 5 días continuos de esa persecución mortal ya tenía historia qué bien le podría contar a sus nietos.

Ya había estado tres veces con la cabeza completamente dentro de las mandibulas deTorakishi, cuatro bajo las garras de Torayota y dos prácticamente dentro de Toramao.

La experiencia de ser completamente vomitada desde adentro de un tigre era algo qué verdaderamente no quería repetir jamás.

Namida estaba completamente hecha polvo, ella era la única escolta oficial de la shoishi de su clan, Fuuko y Yuuko habían ido únicamente a turistear a otro pueblo agarrando él pretexto de "velar por la seguridad de Tsukihi-sama" para acompañarlas, razón por la cual se sentía tan decaída al saber qué alguien menor qué ella por 4 años la superaba completamente en todas y cada una de las habilidades qué la hacían sentir tan orgullosa.

Su kenpo era superado por él shishin taijutsu, su Yaton era más débil y de menor alcance qué él de Sol, sus tácticas sorpresa eran opacadas por las del andrógino, inclusive él movimiento con él qué una vez derribo a Midori fue fácilmente leído y magistralmente eludido por él shota.

Hinata estaba aprendiendo algo llamado "combate ciego", tal cómo él nombre lo indicaba, era pelear sin ver, y había demostrado ser particularmente buena en ello.

Los movimientos de la Hyuga eran bastante fluidos y concisos gracias a su flexibilidad, pero se preocupaba demasiado por él daño qué podría causar debido a las zonas en donde su puño suave golpeaba, este impedimento fue removido con él combate ciego, de modo qué su estilo de pelea se volvió una hermosa e impredecible danza semi-mortal.

Yoruhime y Hanabi empezaban a practicar los principios básicos del kokujin, siendo especialmente duro para la pequeña Hyuga, ya qué su juuken influía en él vacío qué creaba, y al no tener experiencia manejando vacíos cómo esos, explotaban haciendo daños en sus manos y por consiguiente, interfiriendo en su circuito de chakra.

—Ookami, tu control es relativamente bueno en comparación con otras chicas de tu edad, pero un vacío no es chakra, es precisamente eso, un espacio vacío, solo usa chakra para qué la implosión generada al combinar un vacío con la atmósfera no te afecte a ti— Explicaba Sol a ambas niñas.

Itachi arribo al lugar en él qué él ex-yoruno entrenaba a sus estudiantes después de la academia, él también ayudaba con esos entrenamientos y a su vez, desgastaba su chakra en su sharingan con él fin de llevarlo hasta él límite.

Fue hay en donde una pregunta resonó por la mente del Uchiha, ¿Cómo es qué alguien tan joven cómo Sol era tan fuerte y tan buen maestro?, y por consiguiente, una segunda pregunta se formuló para intentar responder a la primera, ¿Quién fue quién entreno a Sol?.

Itachi no había notado qué esa segunda pregunta la había planteado en voz alta, así qué se sorprendió cuando recibió respuesta por parte del andrógino.

—He tenido cuatro maestros, Yoruno Midori, Nakuru Narumi, Yoruno Masataka y Hino Hikari, en ese orden—

—Deben de ser personas increíbles— Exclamo Itachi una vez qué se dio cuenta de qué su pregunta consiguió respuesta.

—Mis padres están muertos, Verdura-sensei sigue en él hospital y no se qué haya sido de esa borracha, probablemente siga pudriéndose en algún bar— Exclamo Sol recordando a quién le enseño él shishin taijutsu, Nakuru Narumi, una mujer morena de cabellera color ceniza quién usaba gafas, caracterizada por vestir un kimono beige mal colocado y por qué estaba borracha él 70% del día.

Al menos había sacado algo bueno de conocerla, ya qué era aprender él shishin taijutsu o él "puño borracho, quita-ropa divino", y su decisión al elegir las artes marciales mortales le había ayudado a sobrevivir él tiempo qué estuvo en él bosque durmiente, por no mencionar qué esa era la elección obvia.

Sol recordó él entrenamiento qué esa borracha le había hecho, de hecho era exactamente lo mismo qué él les había puesto a hacer a los académicos, él mismo entrenamiento infernal qué se volvía peor cada día.

Sol aguanto dos años de ese entrenamiento, lo qué le valió obtener la fuerza qué ahora lo caracteriza, y de hecho, aún mantenía algunos ases bajo la manga.

—¿Cómo te pudieron entrenar Masataka-sama y Hikari-sama si ellos ya estaban muertos para cuando te fuiste del clan nii-san?— Interrumpió Namida, quién solo escucho qué los padres de Sol aún lo entrenaban, sacando al andrógino de sus recuerdos.

—Otou-sama y Oka-sama aún me siguen entrenando, ellos me legaron varios textos y libros con técnicas y jutsus qué ellos desarrollaron, y todos y cada uno están dirigidos principalmente a mi, de hecho son tantos qué aún no he leído ni la mitad de todo su legado— Contesto Sol, pese a qué ahora él era un instructor, no cambiaba él hecho de qué aún seguía siendo un estudiante.

Sasuke ya estaba completamente inconsciente, sus brazos se doblaban en ángulos impropios de la anatomía humana, sus rodillas estaban torcidas al grado de qué aparentaban estar rotas, su cuerpo daba una sensación de incomodidad bastante palpable y lo más increíble es qué aún se encontraba de pie, o al menos no estaba tendido en él suelo.

—Al parecer no lo logro— Menciono shota-sensei al ver él estado tan lamentable del Uchiha menor, pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo a librarse de sus ataduras, solo se limito a poner sus huesos en su lugar y dejarlo en la misma posición en la qué comenzó.

—Un shinobi no se retira hasta qué haya cumplido su misión— Artículo él mayor de los Uchiha mientras en un susurro musito un -Estúpido hermano menor-.

Un par de horas más pasaron antes de qué él ex-yoruno les diera un descanso, Sasuke despertó para encontrarse con él hecho de qué aún estaba atado, por lo qué se desespero e intento concentrar chakra para exhalar fuego y quemar ese cabello, encontrando qué él mismo cabello no permitía qué él moldeado de chakra fuera él adecuado y por ende, ningún ninjutsu podía ser usado.

Yukino estaba leyendo un libro recargada en él costado de Toramao, había entablado una profunda amistad con la tigresa, al grado de qué la felina le permitía usarla cómo respaldo.

Shinobu estaba hecha un lío, toda feminidad se había ido de su ser, recuperarla no solo requería de un baño y maquillaje, necesitaría de ayuda profesional de un terapeuta.

Naruto estaba derramando miel al lado de Hinata, la pareja se olvido del sufrimiento ajeno con tal de pasar él tiempo juntos comiendo lo qué la Hyuga había preparado para ambos.

—Di ahh— Mencionaba Hinata mientras movía sus palillos en dirección a la boca del rubio.

—Ahh— Respondía Naruto con los ojos cerrados, dejándose querer.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Sol para meter un escarabajo pelotero en la boca de Naruto, y este lo degusto cómo si fuera un manjar de los dioses.

—Esta delicioso Hinata— Comento él rubio.

—Así qué ya sabés usagi, a kitsune-sama le gusta comer estiércol de dudosa procedencia— Se burlo él oscuro mientras observaba la situación de la pareja.

Y no era para menos, ya qué la expresión de ambos en ese momento no tenía precio, Naruto estaba en estado catatónico y Hinata se encontraba más pálida qué un fantasma.

Hanabi disfrutaba de las bromas qué él oscuro chico le jugaba a su hermana y su cuñado, y no era para menos, ya qué si bien la actitud y mentalidad de la pareja era la esperada, a la larga resultaba molesta para quienes lo vivían a diario.

Él ex-yoruno no figuraba en ese grupo, pero no por eso perdía la oportunidad de molestarlos cada vez qué podía.

Hanabi tenía su propio bento, del cual degustaba él pollo frito qué su hermana había preparado, pero no noto qué él pedazo de pollo había desaparecido de sus palillos, la razón, Sol había comido de sus palillos mientras ella aún los sostenía.

Eso provoco qué él sonrojo de Hanabi creciera al punto en él qué él aire a su alrededor quemaba, y la notoria molestia de la princesa nocturna sin motivo aparente.

/

N.A: Como verán, ahora revelo a lo que se enfrentaran a futuro los protas, ya que me quede pensando desde hace mucho tiempo en la historia detrás del sabio de los seis caminos, y eso me llevo a otra cuestión, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera alguna criatura mucho más fuerte que el juuby?, y la idea dio algo así, la era de los dragones y los dioses.

Originalmente el salto temporal que había planeado era de seis meses y decidir equipos en este mismo cap, pero por diversas razones he pospuesto el mismo.

Me quede pensando en por qué no había dragones reales en el universo de Naruto, así que se me ocurrió poner al rokudou sennin que todos conocen como el tercero en la historia, pero para eso debía haber un trasfondo, y lo único que era antes de los humanos, eran obviamente los dioses, he de ahí que salió este cap.

Lo siento si esta algo confuso en relación a los otros anteriores, pero he decidido que era mejor hacerlo así mas temprano que tarde, por que después se volvería complicado explicar todos los sucesos que estarán presentes durante la invasión del sonido, la cual estará bastante cambiada en relación a la historia original.

Por ahí di a conocer el verdadero propósito del rey de los shinigamis, así como a un personaje que posee el Kosouton o Estilo del orden, la razón para esto es obviamente, porque todo tiene un opuesto y porque esta malévolamente planeado.

El próximo –PASADO DISTANTE- concluirá la historia de Hikari y Masataka, además de que pospuse la selección de equipos para el próximo cap para escuchar sugerencias, ya que me llegaron muy pocas, y tengo escritos 5 capítulos 22 dependiendo de los equipos que se formen, el –ENTRE LINEAS- de este cap sirve para dar una breve explicación del poder del dragón que tantos problemas le dio al primer sabio de los seis caminos, pero advierto que no es el único con un increíble poder.

Y ya para que se haga costumbre, las respectivas respuestas a los reviews.

listen tkm: Amiga mía, adoro tu entusiasmo, de hecho escribí un capitulo 22 con el equipo NaruHinaSol, pero pensé en demasiadas posibilidades que termine escribiendo como loco por más de 6 horas, así que todo puede pasar, también aquí mismo plantee un equipo salido de la nada (literalmente), ya que use personajes "relleno" para formarlo, obvio que un pienso usar a Shinobu y a Yukino, después de todo ya las entrene XD, pero las posibilidades son tan infinitas que incluso puede que haga un fic paralelo a este, y sobre la pareja de Sol, tendrás qué esperar un poco más para saber quién es.

Patricia Hyuga: Es un privilegio para mí siempre hacerte mención aquí, ya que hasta parecerá copy-paste, pero esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes, que me brindan su apoyo, el que debería agradecer soy yo amiga mía.

Kind Yuuki: No te preocupes, yo también suelo desconectarme algo del mundo a veces, y siempre hay algo que se me olvida y recuerdo para cuando ya tengo que hacerlo, sobre el asunto del que me hablaste por pm, estoy trabajando en ello, pero sigo escribiendo en este fic, una sorpresa que esta ha término medio para los fans NaruHina, una creepypasta para hallowen y para algo que no recuerdo, si no es molestia te enviare el piloto y tú me dirás si lo debo continuar o no, sin más te agradezco mucho amiga mia.

Agradecimientos especiales a : Jnatan1395, KORE25, Kind Yuuki, Lemone Lena, Mikemec, PatriciaHyuga, SalomeKassandra, Seebuc, Tsuki-chan 99, eden de orion, hadez1583, kalel16, loganragnar, marirroma, olcrian, otzuzuki hagoromo-sama, strikerzerosv, Aliasin, Bissune, NaruHinaAng, Uzumaki Tsuki-chan, misaeltv, shironeko black y sofia-1550.


	23. AVISO

Bueno amigos y lectores, disculparan por esto, realmente no es un nuevo cap ni un mensaje de dejar el fic inconcluso, simplemente es para explicar la razón del porque he tardado tanto, verán, soy diestro, algo que a nadie le importa mucho, el caso aquí es que me rompí el brazo y la muñeca derechos y a causa de eso, muchas de mis actividades fueron frenadas en seco.

Hago lo que puedo respecto a los fics en los que estoy trabajando y demorare unas semanas más en actualizar, por lo que me disculpo de antemano, ya que como a mí, apuesto a que muchos de ustedes no les gusta esperar demasiado, además recién estoy retomando lecturas de algunos fics en mi lista, por lo que me disculpo si no dejo un review a la brevedad.

¿Por qué tarde tanto para dar el mensaje?, sencillo, dos semanas en el hospital no dejan tiempo libre, mi brazo roto no fue la única herida a tratar, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal.

Estaré en facebook algunos días mientras tanto, si gustan agregarme me encuentran como Alejandro Díaz Zurita, imagen de perfil de Keima alias Dios de The world god only knows, no lo uso seguido pero de momento no tengo otro medio de comunicación con mi familia, asi que estare conectado un tanto más de la vez por semana que lo abro.

Sin más me despido deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.

Firma:ANH (abreviación de AnHell)


End file.
